Kekkon no Jouyaku
by Scribe of Turesa
Summary: Pursuit, a truce, injuries, the ultimate alliance...found broken and bleeding, the shakey truce that has kept the waring clans of the Foot and Hamato at bay may suddenly be faltering...can the truce become permanent...SAINW fic.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:**** Ok another story lol, I still do not own the guys, Splinter, April, Casey, the Foot, or Karai…ready…set…let's go!**

***Japanese Culture and words will be used in here a translation will be in ( ) after the end of the sentences.***

**Prologue**

He was sprawled in the back alley, shaking from pain, his shell-cell clutched in his left hand, broken right wrist clutched to his chest. He shuttered as pain wracked his frame.

His eyes fluttered as light fell across him and a hand brushed his bleeding frame.

Whispers alerted him to the fact that he was not alone.

Then he gave a weak moan as he was suddenly lifted up and carried away.

His shell cell clattered to the ground and rolled away.

A figure stood in the shadows where he had been, it stepped forward, revealing Karai.

She stared out toward the street where he had fled.

"You said he was being chased?" she murmured.

"Yes Mistress Karai," the Foot Tech replied.

"Guard him, I do not want Leonardo attacked by the others. I will be back," Karai ordered, disappearing across the street with a group of her guards following her.

* * *

Reviews Please.


	2. Chapter 1:Kega and Teisen Kyoutei

**Disclaimer:**** Ok another story lol, I still do not own the guys, Splinter, April, Casey, the Foot, or Karai…ready…set…let's go!**

***Japanese Culture and words will be used in here a translation will be in ( ) after the end of the sentances.***

**Chapter 1: Kega (injury) and Teisen Kyoutei (Truce)**

"Raph has Leo called to check in yet?" Don called from his lab door.

"No," Raph grunted, "not me anyway."

He turned from where he was; he had gotten stuck with the dishes for the night after dinner. Don walked out to him and glanced at the clock.

"It's been eight hours…" Don muttered.

"I'll call him," Raph sighed, drying his hands, "But you know we don't have to worry about the Foot since that Teisen Kyoutei Karai and Leo worked out, the truce thing."

"That's only if we don't cross into their territory and they don't into ours, shakey at best Raph," Don sighed, rubbing his temples a little.

"Yet it is a truce my son," Master Splinter whispered as he walked in.

Before he could ask Raph grabbed the tea pot and filled Splinter's mug before handing it over.

"Thank-you Raphael," Master Splinter said softly.

"How come you aren't worried about Leo Sensei?" Don asked.

"Leonardo and Karai have been meeting in the neutral zones to talk about another alterative for weeks now my son, he has returned late many nights. He has yet to tell me what they are considering though. Knowing Miss Saki I am sure there is much argument and debate. You may call him if you are concerned but do not be upset with him if he doesn't talk long, they may be speak-" Master splinter cut off as Raph's Shell-cell rang.

"Yo' we've been worried you idiot," Raph growled.

_Baka, I am not Leonardo…let me speak to your Master._

"Karai? What the-?" Raph started, jumping when she snapped on the other line, "Fine here he is."

"Miss Saki?" Master Splinter inquired.

_Leonardo is at Foot headquarters, he was attacked and is badly injured. I am on my way to your friends to explain. Please be there quickly._

The line went suddenly dead and Master Splinter quickly got to his feet.

"We must get to Mrs. Jones home now. Donatello call and warn April and Casey that Karai is about to arrive and we will be there quickly," he ordered quickly.

~*~

April had barely gotten off the phone with Don when the doorbell rang.

"Karai," April said simply, she gasped when she saw the blood, "what did you do?!"

"I saved his life, I will explain quickly and then tell the others. I was to meet Leonardo at a neutral location six hours ago, when he did not show up I sent my ninja on patrols. I received a message from an already patrolling ninja that told me Leonardo had been chased across a street and hit by two cars. That much I will tell you before the others get here," Karai said simply, "would you mind allowing me to clean up?"

"Go ahead," April said softly, "It's strange…suddenly finding an enemy a friend Karai..."

"Such is the nature of alliances…I too find the sudden shift hard to accept at times," Karai murmured, "but the oath was made and the treaty signed. I will be back shortly."

April nodded as Karai slipped toward the directed area.

Don was the first one in the apartment, dashing past Casey's figure in the doorway and attempting to find Leo. Raph came dashing in behind him and stood stock still, frantically looking for Leo. Mikey scrambled in after Splinter, blue eyes wide and worried.

April held up her hands and made slowing motions.

"Easy guys," April managed.

"Where's Leo? Karai?" Raph demanded as she entered the area.

"I told your father that he was at Foot headquarters-" Karai started.

Raph saw the blood stains and growled before advancing.

"What did you do to him?" he demanded.

"I saved your brother's life Raphael, take a moment to understand that before you attack me," Karai threatened.

Master Splinter placed a calming hand on Raph's shoulder and turned back to the Foot Leader in front of them.

"What happened to my son?" Master Splinter demanded softly.

Karai nodded to Master Splinter before continuing.

"Three of my ninja found him severely wounded, the foot tech that had been the first to arrive being on patrol in that area claimed that Leonardo was being pursued by gun men. He also told me that there were trucks trying to block the streets and when Leonarado made a dash to our border he was hit twice, managed to stand and got across our border and vanished into the shadows. The Foot Tech and two others in the area began searching for him and found him, when they did they reported it to me and I had Leonardo rushed to medical facilities in my tower. He was severely injured as well as unstable when I left. But alive," Karai finished, "the men that were pursuing Leonardo attempted to get past my ninja to him when he was first found. But the retreated when myself and my guard arrived. I do not know who they are. I can not stay away long, I will bring Leonardo to a neutral zone when he is strong enough to make the journey. I will call this phone when I arrive and hear about his condition. My ninja may know that I have ordered him to be untouched and well cared for, but some I think would still attempt to harm him out of revenge. If you please."

She bowed quickly to Splinter and slipped out of the door.

"Wait!" Don called, starting to dash after her, "can we…"

"I will allow one of you to visit at a time so that the allegations of the truce are not broken. But I ask that you allow me to get there first and check on things," Karai called back.

Don leaned against the wall and pressed his forehead into his hands.

All they could do now was wait.

* * *

Reviews Please.


	3. Chapter 2:Itami

**Ok so…I'm not really sure what color Karai's eyes are supposed to be….I thought they were green in the TV series but in the TMNT movie they were brown…so…we're going with brown ok? Cool.**

**Also …I figured that she was between 19-21 years old when she first met the guys so sketchy at best…about 5 years apart. I'm going to say that she is twenty five right now and Leo and his brothers are twenty.**

**Good?**

**Yes?**

**Onward….**

**Chapter 2:Itami**

Karai moved quickly toward the room the medics had placed Leonardo in, she paused to question a medic and then slipped into the room. Her brown eyes landed on his limp frame and she suppressed a slight shudder.

His face was bandaged on the right side, well most of his right side was bandaged. His right arm was in a cast and both legs appeared to be in soft-casts as well.

"Mistress Karai," a medic murmured.

"How is he?" she demanded.

"Better than he was. His injuries were not as serious as we first thought. Though his legs are badly battered both have severe fractures in the bones of the leg, and his right ankle is broken. His plastron…the front panel, was badly cracked and he has several broken ribs. His carapace, the back shell, is also cracked and damaged, but he should be fine with rest. The swelling from his concussion has gone down and the fracture on the right side of the skull is not as bad as first thought. He will be back on his feet after a good deal of healing mistress," The medic murmured.

"Good. Can he be moved safely?" Karai asked as she took the chart the medic had been holding and flipped it open to examine the papers.

"I would say so as long as it was a short distance and he was up for it, we don't know his tolerance for medications so-" the medic started.

"Are you telling me you operated without any sort of pain medication or anesthesia?" Karai cut off, her brown eyes narrowed and glittering with a deadly light.

"We…we…yes," the final word came out as a squeak.

Karai growled and walked into the room, grabbing Leo's shell cell out of her belt and pressing the purple button.

"Donatello, three of my ninja will escort you here to check on your brother I need to know beforehand your tolerance for medication. Leonardo will be needing some sort of pain killer," Karai said sharply.

She nodded and then gestured toward the quivering medic for a pen and paper. She quickly jotted everything down and then shoved it in the medic's face and pointed.

The medic scurried out of the room as fast as his legs would carry him.

"Yes, they will bring you here, be waiting," Karai ordered, cutting Don off on the other line.

Karai walked out and then stopped as the medic rushed to her with the pain killers.

"Have a medical team follow me with the needed supplies to care for our guest and then prep him to be moved," Karai ordered.

"Yes Mistress," The medic stammered, gesturing for a group of medics to follow Karai.

~*~

Don grabbed his bag and turned to the others.

"She said they might need my help," Don managed as he looked at Splinter.

He bowed and then turned toward the window.

"How do we know it's not some sort of trap?" Raph said suddenly, his amber eyes watching the window.

"We have to trust her," Don said simply.

Raph nodded but remained in a tense position, Mikey flicked Don a nervous look but went back to fumbling with his bandana tails and staring unseeingly at the TV, April placed a comforting hand on Raph's shoulder before turning to the others.

"Don's right…we have to trust her. If you don't go and he really is in trouble…" She stopped when Mikey flinched and Master Splinter shivered.

"I know," Don managed.

He took a deep breath and slipped out onto the fire escape, Raph followed him and Mikey scrambled after. They might not be able to cross the boundary with Don but they would at least wait with him.

The three ninja Karai had told Don were coming arrived only ten precious minutes later. Raph and Mikey watched helplessly as Don shot off flanked by two ninja and a third in the lead.

~*~

Karai was waiting when Don was escorted into her chambers.

"Where is he?" Don demanded.

"Resting," Karai said simply as she pointed toward a low set couch off to the side of the room, revealing Leo's sleeping form.

"You brought him into your room?" Don asked, startled.

Karai's mouth quirked upward for a moment, a ghost of a smile.

"He will be safer here than anywhere else in the tower and I would hope more comfortable. I treat my allies right Donatello, and he and you are still my allies. You may look him over, here are the X-rays and such, would you like tea?" she asked after handing over the folder.

"Um…I'd rather have coffee if that's alright…" Don mumbled as he flipped through the files and walked toward his brother.

Karai raised a sculpted eyebrow and shrugged before walking over to her computer and sending a message for a request of tea and coffee.

Don knelt and gently examined Leo's battered body without removing the bandages. He nodded and scratched some notes down before covering Leo back up and giving his brother a worried look over.

Leo mumbled something softly before relaxing, his better hand struggling to pull the blankets closer.

Don hitched the blankets up higher and shook his head.

"Stubborn as ever huh?" Don teased softly.

"What did say?" Karai asked softly as she handed him his cup.

"Something about kage then itami and then….I didn't catch the rest," Don sighed, "shadow and pain…"

"He was being chased…but my ninja could not figure out by whom," Karai murmured.

Don turned to her and sighed.

"Thank-you, for helping him," Don managed, gripping his mug.

"As I said before, you are still currently my allies," Karai stated simply.

Don nodded.

"But still…thank-you," Don managed as he slowly sat on the floor beside Leo.

"I believe Leonardo would put it as…'no problem'," Karai said softly.

Don chuckled a little at that.

* * *

Reviews PLEASE!

Kage-shadow

Itami-pain

**the translation for the title will be revealed soon…just have to wait until that chapter.**


	4. Chapter 3: Nagusami

**Chapter 3: Nagusami**

Don had left an hour ago, escort back to April's by three ninja. Karai glanced toward Leo's slumped figure and then slipped toward her bedroom, closing the door before changing.

Leo groaned, eyes fluttering open slightly, he turned his head some and then sagged back against the pillows. He tensed a little when a door opened, just managing to catch a glimpse of a robed individual walking toward the hallway.

"Who?" Leo gasped as he struggled to sit up, nearly screaming as his battered body protested the movement.

Karai turned and blinked in surprise.

"You are tougher than I thought Leonardo," she murmured softly as she approached, "lay down and rest, your Master is coming tomorrow morning to stay with you. The truce still stands."

"Karai?" Leo managed before sagging back, jumping slightly as Karai rested a hand on his good shoulder and applied enough pressure to make him lay down.

He was out cold seconds later and Karai watched him a moment, shaking her a head a little she slipped out of her room and into the rest of her quarters. As she walked in she dismissed the ninja that had been standing guard in the living room quarters.

"But mistress," the ninja protested softly, bowing before saying so.

"I will be fine. He is injured and weary there is no reason to be concerned. Tell my servants that I will call them up if I need them tomorrow and cancel my appointments, after a long night, I wish to rest tomorrow. Is that clear?" Karai ordered.

"Of course Mistress," the ninja murmured.

Karai made herself tea, making a mental note to thank the ninja that had brought up the tea and coffee while Donatello had been there. It was not in his regular list of duties.

Karai found her book and took her tea into her bedroom, sighing a little in annoyance when she remembered that Leonardo was currently on the couch. She glanced at the lazy chair that she had bought simply to make the room seem slightly fuller and sighed before walking over and getting comfortable in it.

She flipped the book open and sat her tea on the small stand next to her after taking a sip. She relaxed, eyes flicking toward the monitors attached to Leo every few pages.

Her eyes flicked upward as Leo twitched and the heart monitor beeped faster. She raised a sculpted brow a moment and then as he relaxed she went back to her book.

She jumped as he gave a strangled shout and started thrashing, the heart monitor freaking out.

Karai got up quickly and placed a hand on his shoulder, more confused than anything.

"Leonardo? Leonardo relax," she ordered softly, struggling to figure out what was going on.

"Nai…nai…" Leo rasped out. (no…no)

She blinked and then realization dawned, he was having a nightmare. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Leonardo…shhhh….rest. Rest," Karai said firmly.

Leo twitched again and then sagged limp. Karai started to pull away then stopped when she realized he was holding her hand with his better hand, grasping it lightly and now sound asleep.

Karai gave him a slightly annoyed glare and slowly pulled her hand from his grip. She started to turn and leave and then stopped as he mumbled something.

Karai muttered in annoyance and walked back over to him, gently touching his better hand and waiting until he was sound asleep before pulling away.

"You owe me," she muttered before grabbing her book and giving him a careful look over.

She sighed and slipped into her room, turning off the lights and muttering darkly as she crawled into bed.

"Baka Kame," she muttered before closing her eyes. (idiot turtle)

~*~

Don dropped into the window and turned to find everyone waiting expectantly.

"Well?" Raph demanded.

"He's in her room," Don said with a grin before setting his bag down and rummaging through it for the extra set of x-rays and such that Karai had made up for him.

"HE'S WHERE?" Mikey shrieked, blue eyes huge.

Don laughed.

"Donatello?" Master Splinter said firmly.

Don chuckled.

"She had him moved to her wing of the tower and he's on her couch in the like….its her bedroom…but not…not sure how to explain it. Like she has a living room in her bedroom besides the living room out front," Don said as he pulled out the folder and walked to the table.

"Leo?" April asked, concern evident in her voice.

"Better than they first thought, busted up really bad but he should be fine in a couple of weeks. The Medics there have stuff written down for him to stay off his feet for months but knowing Leo-" Don sighed.

"He'll be trying to get up by tomorrow," Raph chuckled, shaking his head a little.

"He won't be walking anytime soon. Both of his legs are a mess, bad fractures and his right ankle just about snapped from what I saw in the X-rays," Don informed them, "Sensei Karai said you may come and stay with Leo tomorrow if you wish. She said that she would explain what they had been talking about over the past few weeks."

"Very well. Thank-you Donatello," Master Splinter murmured.

* * *

Reviews Please?!!!!

Heh…poor Karai…. "cackles"

Nagusami-comfort


	5. Chapter 4: Hanashiai

**Chapter 4: Hanashiai**

Karai was in the front of her quarters waiting for Splinter to arrive. Leonardo was currently sleeping, he had woken her twice with his shouts during the night and needless to say she wasn't happy about it.

She was standing at the windows, flanking outward toward the city, fingers drumming against her arm when the door finally opened and the barely noticeable swish of fabric caught her attention.

She turned, her brown eyes locking with Splinter's onyx gaze.

They exchanged a quick bow before she approached.

"My son?" Master Splinter inquired.

"Restless…but well," Karai said softly.

Master Splinter suppressed a chuckle. Leonardo's nightmares had obviously made an appearance last night and seeing how tired Karai looked, he had obviously kept her awake.

"Forgive my son if he woke you," Splinter said softly, "when he is troubled, he doesn't sleep well."

Karai nodded curtly.

"Do you wish to see him before we begin?" she inquired.

"Hai Karai-chan," Splinter replied firmly. (yes. "chan"-is a term of respect).

Karai lead him back toward the area where Leo was resting…or had been anyway.

When they came in Leo was sitting up, rubbing his head and wincing as he realized his legs were too battered to support his weight.

"BAKA!" Karai snapped, eyes wide in shock, "Nan no te iru anata jikko suru?"(Idiot-what are you doing?)

Master Splinter chuckled softly before walking forward and placing a hand on Leo's shoulder.

"My son, rest, your body needs to heal," Master Splinter ordered gently.

"Where…Sensei what is going on?" Leo managed, he blinked and cocked his head slightly in confusion when he saw Karai.

Karai glared at him and rolled her eyes.

"Baka Kame," she muttered under her breath.

"Karai? What? Where?" Leo struggled, wincing and grabbing his head after a moment.

"You were attacked last night and Karai took you in until your body has healed enough to come home. Rest, or I shall tie you down again," Master Splinter ended with a slight teasing tone.

Karai could help but be slightly envious of the obvious sincere concern and love between father and son. Saki had taken her in, had raised her, but she had never experienced any affectionate father/daughter relationship with him, if anything all they shared was the knowledge that they were a family that were loyal to each other. Now her loyalty had shifted, and only because she owed her life to Leonardo, and thus the beginning of the truce had began.

Karai respectfully stepped out of the room as Splinter and Leonardo spoke for a while.

~*~

Karai glanced up as Splinter joined her, she stood, bowed and then offered tea.

"Miss Oroku…what my son has told me…of the alliance you two have come to a conclusion over…please enlighten me on the discussion behind this," Master Splinter said softly.

Karai gestured for him to sit and then followed suit.

"Leonardo and I have looked over every possibility to keep this current truce…solid…we came to the conclusion that a Kekkon no Jouyaku would be the only way to ensure the definite link and alliance," Karai said softly.

"You are saying Karai…that you and my son are engaged as of the last diplomatic meeting you two had? That my son has chosen to walk away from a mate and take a wife?" Splinter questioned softly.

"I-" Karai started.

Splinter held up a hand for her to be silent.

"I must know Karai….can you love my son?" Splinter asked bluntly.

Karai looked away for a moment and then back.

"I….I believe that in time…in time I could truly love him Master Splinter," She murmured.

"But will you love him….in time?" Splinter whispered softly.

Karai looked at him and then away as she took in the meaning of those words.

He was asking if she would give her heart to Leonardo before his attempts to woe her grew cold and he turned bitter, would she learn to love him before he began truly searching for love…in another?

"I hope that I can," Karai said simply.

Splinter nodded.

"It is your choices…but remember what he is giving up Karai. Give him a chance to prove himself to you before you flinch away," Splinter said firmly.

Karai nodded and then stood as Master Splinter rose to his feet.

"How long before he can be returned to home?" Splinter questioned as Karai walked with him toward the door.

"The medics told me a few weeks, at least until the shell as healed," Karai replied.

"Very well…Ms. Oroku…I must warn you…he is more stubborn than you think. If he is feeling well enough, he will start moving around. If you would not mind, I would suggest allowing one of his brothers to stay here, it may also ease his restlessness at night, knowing that they are safe," Splinter said firmly.

"I will think on it but for now I think it would be in the best interest of the truce and current engagement that things remain as they are. The Foot Clan elders are in discussion over the engagement. They have agreed that this will work, but-" Karai started.

"Ms. Oroku…before I leave…there is one other thing," Splinter interrupted gently.

Karai suppressed a sigh of frustration; embedded obedience and respect to a ninja master forced her to stay calm.

"Of course," she murmured.

"Why exactly did you form a truce with Leonardo?" Splinter murmured, "he mentioned 'a life for a life', but said very little else…and he was wounded when he returned home that night."

Karai closed her eyes and then gestured for Splinter to sit again. After they were settled she started.

"Do you remember my kidnapping that was all over the news?" Karai started.

Splinter nodded.

"Since it was so public a place…I couldn't fight back like I wished and then when they drugged me…I woke up heavily bound…and gagged," Karai sighed, "It was my luck that Leonardo had been patrolling the area where they took me that night…otherwise Splinter I might not be here today."

_FLASHBACK_

"_Move it," a man snarled._

_Karai stumbled, still heavily drugged and confused, she struggled to make sense of the situation. _

_Another man grabbed her and shoved her out of the van, she landed on her knees with a faint gasp of pain. Her dress suit was ripped and her heels were gone, hair disheveled and bruises marked her normally clear face._

_Leonardo froze on the rooftop and stared down in disbelief as Karai was dragged to her feet and into the warehouse below. _

_He paused, staring to leave and then turned and slipped toward the building's ventilation system. _

"_I'm out of my mind," he muttered, "saving an enemy…honor…that's the only reason."_

_As he slipped into the building and down, he moved quietly, slipping from one shadow to another as he searched for where they were taking Karai._

_~*~_

_Karai had been tossed in a room with the door locked; still slightly sedated. Another syringe of the sedative had already been introduced into her system and was starting to pull her back under. The men were arguing in the other room, shouting and then throwing things in their rage. Then a chorus of gunshots and screaming met the air. The door banged open and Karai was jerked out of the corner and thrown onto the floor._

_Karai moved groggily, struggling to focus and remove the ropes on her wrists._

"_Well…poor Ms. Oroku…my fool of a partner in there wanted to just wait for the ransom…well…I like playing with my prizes," he hissed as he grabbed her chin._

_Karai's foggy mind made sense of that comment and she jerked back and managed a sloppy kick of which he caught and twisted her ankles until she yelped softly._

_The man knelt over her and then jerked sharply to the right and crumpled to the floor._

"_Fumeiyo na yaro," Leo growled as he shoved the limp body away. (dishonorable-despicable person 'bastard')._

_Karai struggled away a little, her trembling figure tensed for another attack._

"_Karai," Leo said softly, before crouching and gently starting to untie her feet, "It's ok…I'm going to get you home."_

_She struggled and then sagged limp, the sedative they had given her when they arrived taking her back under. _

_Leo shook his head and gently untied her the rest of the way before grunting and lifting her bridal style and carrying her out of the building._

_END FLASHBACK_

"I woke in my bed with him leaning against the wall waiting for me to wake. He had been shot…in the side and had bandaged it quickly on the way out…but he simply nodded and then handed me a document he had written out. I read through it…saw the truce request and realized I owed him my life…the least I could do was try to make some sort of peace…for a time at least. I signed it and he left after paging my guards," Karai ended softly.

Master Splinter smiled a little.

"Ms. Oroku, thank you. Leonardo may be the Jonin or Joryu no Shinobi* in our family but he tends to in his…eagerness to prove himself…forget to come to his Sensei, "Splinter chuckled softly.

"You do not reprimand him for not consulting you?" Karai asked skeptically.

"Nai Karai, my son is the head our little clan now. I am simply there to guide and consol him when he needs me. I do not lead this family anymore, he does," Splinter replied softly.

"Ah…" Karai replied simply, casting a startled, though slightly hidden glance toward the figure in question, now located in her bedroom, on her couch, "I see."

Splinter chuckled.

"As I am sure you are curious Karai…Raphael is the Chunin or Chukan no Shinobi* and Donatello is our Genin or Hikui no Shinobi*. You are to be family, you might as well know now," Splinter said firmly.

Karai noted the firmness of the tone and nodded, offering a seated bow and then waited as he stood before she followed suit.

"I will be sending Raphael _and_ Donatello here tomorrow. Since the Kekkon no Jouyaku is in effect the truce cannot be considered void if more than one of us are here at a time…am I not correct?" Splinter inquired with a slight smirk.

Karai struggled with her frustration before she bowed.

"Hai Splinter-san," she murmured.

"Have a good night Karai," Splinter said as he slipped out.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews thus far and please continue to review! Anonymous Reviews are accepted!

***Joryu no Shinobi**-ninja of high rank; "top of the food chain". The leader and head of a clan.

***Chukan no Shinobi**-ninja of middle rank. The next in line and the "second in command".

***Hikui no Shinobi**-ninja of low rank or lowest in upper ranking system. Third in line and the confident also often a peacemaker or general spokes person.

**Hanashiai**-discussion.

REVIEWS!


	6. Chapter 5:Kettei

**Chapter 5:Kettei**

April glanced up as Splinter entered the lair, he was silent, almost brooding in his own quiet way. Raph stood up and walked over from the couch, Don's popped out of his lab and was quickly followed by his body, and Mikey scrambled over to them.

"Sensei?" Raph whispered softly.

"Kneel my sons," Splinter murmured.

April took a step back as the guys knelt and waited. Her fear seemed to have washed over to them. Don's hands were gripping his knee pads in desperation, Raph was tense as a spring, and Mikey was fidgeting frantically. They were all thinking the same thing…had Leo slipped away in the night?

"It seems that the alliance that has been settled on has…allowed for an opportunity that I believed was impossible for you my sons. Leonardo and Ms. Oroku have formed a Kekkon no Jouyaku…a Diplomatic Marriage…or rather…they will have in less than a year. Donatello…I have a few questions. In order for such an alliance to remain solid an heir must be born…you have suggested that you and your brothers are infertile correct?" Splinter said softly.

The guys remained frozen as if struggling to work out what they were hearing.

_HE WHAT? HE CAN'T BE SERIOUS! LEO WOULDN'T DO THAT…would he? He can't have…ya' idiot…she'll kill ya' in ya' sleep. Ah shell…Fearless ya' lost it!-R_

_No…Leo he…but…Leo married? Engaged even and to Karai? The pushy snotty brat that has tried to kill all of us a million times?-M_

_He seriously just asked me if I could help Leo get Karai pregnant didn't he…he did…oh shell…shell….shell…shell…-D_

"Um…yes I-I figured that we'd be like the 'liger'….a hybrid of two species and completely infertile…but I've yet to be certain seeing as…" he trailed off blushing slightly.

Raph raised an eye ridge despite his confusion and anger toward the news.

"Because?" Splinter inquired.

"I've….I don't have access to my brother's sperm and fertility tests," Don finished with a even deeper blush.

Mikey's baby-blue eyes widened in shock and Raph glared at him.

"You seriously just said that," he growled.

"HOW ELSE AM I SUPPOSED TO FIGURE IT OUT?" Don snapped.

Raph grumbled silently and heaved a long suffering sigh.

"You're sayin' Sensei that Leo is marryin' Karai?" Raph growled, "He's marryin' the enemy!"

"He and Karai do not love each other Raphael if that is what you are suggesting is the backing to this engagement. Karai herself seemed as hesitant about the concept as Leonardo was. They both believe that this is the only way to keep peace," Splinter said firmly.

"But…Sensei…couldn't Karai be setting a trap?" Mikey whispered, "Like…she could kill him in his sleep or something!"

Master Splinter gave his son a look that could only be called worry cast over in agonized knowledge of the truth.

"It is possible…my son. But the choice has been made and your brother is more than capable of protecting himself. I believe that if she truly wanted to harm him…she would have done it by now. He is weakest how he is…perhaps my sons…that is why she insisted he stay…to prove that the alliance is not a trap," Splinter murmured.

The guys nodded, though their confusion lingered, mixed with a faint sense of betrayal.

"The other questions Sensei?" Don murmured.

"Is there a way to…how would you say…help create a child with both your brother's genes and Karai's?" Splinter inquired.

"Artificial insemination? Or Genetic Manipulation?" Don inquired.

"English Brainiac," Raph muttered.

"Hai, please my son…so that I might understand of what you speak," Master Splinter murmured.

"Artificial insemination is…well…taking Leo's sperm for example and then…one or more of Karai's eggs and helping the process of fertilization along…such as being sure that a pregnancy occurs. Selecting a fertile sperm and such," Don said with a faint blush, "but Genetic manipulation is…taking DNA form Leo per-say and DNA from Karai and cutting an splicing the genes to create a…well…a clone of sorts…a hybrid of them both…gender would be determined when selecting what genes where to be prominent…um…obvious."

"Um…Don I still don't get it," Mikey murmured softly.

"He's talking about making a Frankenstein kid…" Raph muttered.

Don blushed.

"In a sense yeah…" Don mumbled.

Mikey's eyes widened a bit.

"Okay so like a baby-clone Frankenstein-Leo or Karai thingy, right?" Mikey managed.

"Close enough," Don sighed.

"There is one other problem…the wedding would have to be public," Splinter said softly.

The color drained form the family members in the room.

"Ah shell he's lost it!" Raph snapped.

"But that means that…we…he would have to…" Mikey trailed off in a panicked murmur.

"Cloaking device?" Don mumbled.

"Karai suggested that you work with the Foot-Tech to create a cloaking-device as you say to make both Leonardo and yourselves…and myself, appear human at least temporarily," Splinter said gently.

"Great," Don sighed. _Won't that just be loads of fun…_

~*~ NEXT DAY~*~

Don walked into the room where Leo was with Raph to find Leo sitting propped up and staring almost in utter boredom at the TV on the far wall. He looked, though still rather pale, much better than when Don had first laid on eyes on his battered brother.

"Leo?" Don murmured.

Leo turned to them and managed a soft smile.

"Hey," he greeted softly, starting to shift position and then wincing slightly as his body protested.

Raph moved quickly and eased Leo back, angry and confused or not, Leo was hurt, they had to make sure he was ok.

"Hey bro," Raph greeted stiffly.

"Sensei told you," Leo whispered.

"Yeah," Don mumbled as he joined the two.

Leo sagged back and sighed.

"I need you both to trust me, please," Leo whispered.

"What about Mikey? He couldn't sleep last nigh' he was freakin' out thinking' Karai was goin' ta' kill ya'," Raph growled.

Leo simply stared at the blanket tossed over him.

"I'm tired," he said simply, "just…tired."

Don and Raph exchanged bewildered looks and then it clicked, Leo wasn't talking about now, he was talking in general. The stress was getting to him was what he was trying to tell them. After all this time Leo was trying to find a way to bunk the Jonin title in an attempt to relax, in an attempt to breathe easy.

"An Alliance is what we need…we've come out on top for so long…what happens when we go down for good and there isn't anyone to stop the Shredder? If we have this alliance…I out rank the Shredder…I can keep him from coming back," Leo whispered, glancing at his brothers sadly, "I've been having chest pain for years…I can actually have a doctor tell me what's wrong now…"

Don sagged to the ground and sighed, ashamed that he hadn't seen what Leo was talking about. He was right, too much stress on a body wasn't good over a short period of time but over more than five years? Who knew the damage Leo had acquired, both physically and physiologically.

Raph's anger scattered when he heard that. Leo was desperately trying to keep them safe, that much was obvious, and on top of that he was trying to help his health as much as he could. Trying to protect them and keep himself alive at the same time. Leo had found a way to do both and to keep the Shredder away all at once, The price? Most likely…his freedom to simply be himself. He was chained now…not just to a leadership role anymore, but to a marriage he really didn't want in his heart and to a group they had fought for years. Leo was forcing himself to become the enemy, to protect his family from that same enemy.

Raph bowed his head and then sat down next to him.

"Take it easy bro," Raph murmured, "Don ya' betta get goin'"

"Yeah," Don managed, "rest easy Leo."

Leo nodded and settled back, jumping a little as Raph took his hand and sighed.

"Ya' crazy…but ya' my brother bro…I trust ya' on this…no matter how crazy I think ya' are," Raph murmured.

"Thank-you," Leo whispered, a single tear rolling down his cheek as he slipped into an exhausted sleep.

Raph just nodded and fought tears. He knew now why Leo had gotten so quiet at night while training…why when he walked off he should have gone in. Leo had been having chest pain…_chest pain_ and collapsing in agony, alone, with no one to help him.

"I got ya' back bro," Raph whispered, "I'll tell Mikey too."

* * *

Reviews PLEASE!

Kettei-decision


	7. Chapter 6:Kaifuku

**To: 'bout the chan-**

****Note please that "chan" is a term of endearment used to express intimacy and/or affection. Not always for children. **

**So in the instance where Splinter called Karai "Karai-chan" he was being polite and speaking to her as a father would to a child, but in the same way showing his affection for her in the fact that she is caring for Leo. Karai would not have found this rude then, but perhaps slightly awkward since he was not her father or father figure. But by no means find it rude; since, as a master, Splinter would have the right to call her "a child" that since she is not yet a master (even if she is the head of a clan he is still her elder and respect for elders is more important than personal insult in Japanese culture). **

***Also….Otosan is "father" while Otochan means "daddy". Note the "chan".**

**Thanks for the cultural note though.**

***San is Mrs. /Mr./ Ms. (informal) and Sama is the same but formal. Kun is informal for one younger than oneself, same as San. **

**Onward.**

* * *

**Chapter 6:Kaifuku**

It had been nearly three months since Leo had been attacked, multiple issues had been addressed, argued over, and finally settled. Leo was finally coming home since his legs had healed fully. But for now he was in the Foot Headquarters' Dojo, moving through a Kata at fast, almost violent pace. He felt better than he had in years, refreshed, the heavy weight he'd been carrying for so long seemed lighter, less ominous.

Karai entered the Dojo and stopped, brown eyes widening slightly in surprise.

Leo's frame flicked through the dimly lit area, the small areas of light making the sweat glimmer on his frame; each curve of muscle highlighted.

_Intriguing how…almost…attractive he is in the normal sense…at least right now…_

Leo turned and stopped, panting lightly, a half smile on his face.

"Kon'ichi wa Karai-chan," Leo greeted.

"Kon'ichi wa Leonardo-kun," Karai murmured, "I thought you were supposed to be taking it easy?" (kun is like san).

She ignored his attempt to flirt by using the "chan" term of respect and used the term "kun" which told him that she was younger than her and should be respectful of that.

Leo chuckled and walked over to where a towel was tossed over a railing, ignoring her rebuttal. If she to be his wife…shouldn't he at least try to make an attempt at wooing her a little?

"Karai…I thought we've been over this. 'Taking it easy' and me don't get along very well," Leo replied as he walked over to her with the towel over his shoulders.

Karai rolled her eyes.

"The Techs and your brother believe they have the solution to our public marriage problem, they wish for you to come down immediately," Karai said as Leo began cool-down stretches.

Leo straightened and sighed.

"Can I at least shower first?" Leo stated, an eye ridge raised in question, waiting to see her reaction.

"Fine…but hurry," Karai snapped, aggravation evident in her voice and perhaps a small bit of embarrassment at his blunt request.

"Yeah, yeah," Leo said as he headed out and toward the elevator that would take him up stairs, smirking as she glared after him.

"Baka," Karai muttered before heading out and toward the Tech lab, "probably would have even if I said no…stubborn Turtle."

~*~

"Donatello?" Karai inquired as she entered the lab.

Don was flipping through a large book, eyes skimming the page as he searched for something.

"Hello Karai," Don greeted without looking up.

"Well?" She demanded.

"Where's Leo?" Don asked without looking up.

"Taking a shower." Karai stated simply.

Don gave her a 'excuse me' look over the top of the book.

"He was training and insisted before coming here," Karai snapped when she saw his skeptical glance.

Don snorted and then went back to the book.

Karai glared at him and pounded her fingers into her arm, glancing at the clock in annoyance.

"At least he's doing something, means he's feeling better," Don said suddenly.

Karai only snorted in response.

"Now don't act like that Ms. Saki, it doesn't suit you," Leo greeted as he walked in, "I figured you'd want some tea. Don coffee."

Don reached out and took the offered cup before straightening and setting the book down.

Leo cocked his head.

"Tad Williams…Otherland?" Leo questioned.

"It's a series, first is _Land of the Golden Shadow_," Don said simply.

"I didn't think you were into fantasy," Leo murmured, eyeing the elaborate cover.

"It's a Scifi," Don muttered before turning toward the work station behind him, "Ok…Leo come here."

Leo approached and stood still.

"Shesh do you _ever _stop growing?" Don growled, noticing that Leo had again grown a few more inches, now standing roughly 6'4".

Leo chuckled.

"It's not like I'm trying Don. Isn't Raph six-five?" Leo asked, "Mikey I know just hit six foot."

"Don't rub it in," Don growled, who had just reached 5'10".

Karai couldn't help but chuckle slightly, slightly amused by the brotherly banter realizing to her surprise that Don was right, Leo had gotten taller _again_. He'd been growing a lot lately, she'd noticed it at their first Diplomatic meeting, that he was the same height as her, now he was taller.

"You're just built smaller bro," Leo chuckled.

"Hmph," was Don's only response, though a smile tugged at the corner of his mouth.

Don took a small diamond shaped gadget and placed it on Leo's chest, right over the sternum, and then proceeded to grab another thing.

"Ok, this you wear as a bracelet, by pressing one of the small blue buttons on the sides it will activate the cloak on your chest. This bracelet gives the cloaking device something to register….basically it needs to know where you stop." Don said simply, "Now put this on, step behind that short-screen and hit the button."

Leo did as he was told and waited, to which nothing happened.

"Um…Don…" Leo sighed.

Don grumbled and darted forward, pulling the diamond off Leo's chest and examining it, a few seconds later he placed it back and nodded for Leo to try again.

Leo hit the button and this time a young Japanese male replaced his terrapin features. Leo yelped as the device activated and shook his head before his eyes widened in surprise.

"Wow," he murmured, "Wait…my carapace…is-"

"Gone," Don finished for him, you're human…not just a cloaking device…it makes you temporarily human. At least while it's activated anyway."

Karai gave him a startled look.

"If he's-" she started.

"I think, that might also solve the problem of the heir. But I'm not certain yet. I still have no clue if Leo is even fertile," Don replied before she could finish.

"I love it when you talk about me like I'm not here," Leo grumbled.

Don cracked Leo a grin.

"Ah….but isn't it wonderful dear brother?" Don chuckled as Leo scowled.

Don grabbed a few clothes that had been folded on the table and handed them to Leo. Karai blushing slightly as Don handed the clothes off and looked respectfully away.

"Change and Karai….I think it might be good publicity if-" Don started, turning to see Karai with her back to them and resisting the urge to laugh.

"I am seen with my fiancé before the wedding?" Karai finished, eyes still averted.

"Precisely, I might not be thrilled with this alliance thing…but I'm going to do my best to make sure there aren't any unnecessary snags…" Don muttered.

Leo stepped out from the larger screen that was adjacent to the shorter one he had been behind at first, now clothed in a simple white dress shirt and black slacks.

"Thanks Donny," Leo said softly.

"You also might want to brush your hair," Don grumbled.

Leo sent Don a sad look.

"On it," Leo sighed, placing a hand on Don's carapace and blinking in surprise at the difference in how it felt.

Karai respectfully slipped out at Leo's glance toward her.

He nodded his thanks.

Don sighed as he fidgeted with the tools on the work bench.

"I'm…just worried things aren't going…to…you aren't going to be happy. Bro…she doesn't love you at all…she barely tolerates you. Can you live with that? With…a sheet of ice for a wife?" Don finished softly, brown eyes locking with Leo's golden-brown.

Don stared at the figure in front of him, the lean, agile Japanese male, high cheekbones, broad shoulders, wise features. Dark hair slightly disheveled and dressed in a simple dress shirt and black slacks. He might as well have been looking at a stranger.

"Can you handle hiding your whole life behind a mask?" Don whispered as he looked Leo in the eye.

"I've made my choice to protect my family. If that means giving up the hope for a mate, my freedom to be myself, and if that means I hide until the day I die…then so be it. My _family_ is worth all of that Don. _You_ and Raph, and Mikey, Sensei, April, and Casey. My family is worth this…choice. Stop doubting me, stop questioning and please…_stand at my side_ on this. Don…for the first time in _years_ I actually feel how old I'm supposed to feel…twenty…not sixty. I've still got a lot to carry…but the fear that my brothers are in danger is gone…you're safe. That's all that matters Donnie. That's it," Leo replied, squeezing Don's shoulder.

Don looked away and then back, swallowing as he did.

"I don't trust her," he mumbled.

"I'll sleep with a tanto under the pillow okay?" Leo sighed.

Don chuckled and then shook his head.

"Fine…whatever…I just…you already have…been so…" Don trailed off.

"Burdened?" Leo offered with a wane smile, "this feel so weird."

He glanced at his hands and then flexed them.

"How did you do this…the English version," he ended quickly.

"Genetic Manipulation…I took you genes encoded them into the device and then tweaked the device so that it translated your genes into that of a human male…preferably of Japanese ethnic background," Don replied.

"Fascinating…" Leo mumbled as he examined the bracelet, "Though…I'm not overly exuberant about wearing a bracelet when I'm in public…"

Don chuckled.

"Don't worry I'm fine-tuning the concept. I'm hoping to have it just to the chest plate thing like what the Foot Tech Ninja use for their cloaking devices," Don replied.

"Fair enough," Leo sighed, "I better get going…"

Leo turned and half stumbled away, struggling to adjust to the change in weight and equilibrium in this form.

"Have fun," Don called sarcastically.

"Of course," Leo replied just as sarcastically.

Don shook his head and sighed.

* * *

Reviews Please!

Kaifuku-recovery


	8. Chapter 7:Himitsu

***Pictures to go with this fic are on my Profile. Also I'm working on a cover art piece and other art for this I'll let you know when it's on Devaintart.***

**Thanks for the reviews thus far. If I haven't said so personally yet let me know; I've had a crazy schedule lately.**

***Also I have one question….does any one know how to use the plural tense in Japanese? I'm pretty sure adding an "s" is wrong….***

**BTW for those of you who are wondering where Mikey is….read on…**

**(also there will be a similar item in this story as in **_**Let the Walls Come Down**_** by GirlyGeek but neither of us have taken from the other and we have already discussed this so there is no plagiarism involved here)**

**Chapter 7: Himitsu (Secret)**

A young woman with blonde hair was chatting on a phone in her apartment, finger twirling the end of a strand of hair.

"Yeah I've been busy lately sorry about that…no…no mother I'm coming down for Thanksgiving this year. Why? Well because Mikey and I are announcing the fact that we are married this…mom…oh hang on," The girl growled, turning toward the window when she heard a soft knock.

She grinned instantly when she saw who it was and waved him in.

"Mom I have to go Mikey just came in…no you can't talk to him. Bye mom," the girl cut off, hanging up the phone and leaping to Mikey.

Mikey sat on the couch and pressed his face into his hands, normal cheerful mood absent.

"Mikey?" the girl whispered as she walked forward and sat next to him, "what's wrong?"

"Leo's marring Karai," Mikey stated simply, "Anna…I'm so worried…I just…don't know what to do."

Anna froze and then slowly took his hand.

"Why?" she managed to get out.

"To protect us…it's a diplomatic alliance…," Mikey managed, "she could kill him in his sleep Anna. I just…I can't just stand there and let this happen…yet…he's ready for it…he burned his journal last night and some of his artwork….his poems. He's admitting defeat…the shredder finally won…he's using Karai and this marriage to get my brother…to break him. Leo…he's starting to fade. I think I'm the only one that has seen it. I think I'm the only one seeing my older brother fade out…."

Anna wrapped Mikey in a hug and sat still with him leaning into her, his shoulders shaking.

"I can't watch my hero fade out Anna…I can't watch him vanish…" Mikey managed to get through his sobs.

Anna closed her eyes and let her own tears fall. She had never met Mikey's brothers but, he has told her everything about them, so the knowledge of what was happening wasn't lost on her.

"Oh Mikey," she whispered.

Mikey wrapped her up as tight to him as he could and held her. As Anna let him hold her a thought occurred to her. She sat back and took his face in her hands, her blue eyes meeting his.

"Don't ever choose diplomacy over me," she managed.

Mikey cupped her cheek and then took a slow breath.

"I _love_ you," Mikey whispered, "and I'm _married_ to you even if we had to hide in the dark to elope. You accepted me as I am…there is no way for me to walk away from you."

She relaxed and curled against him.

"How are we going to tell everyone now?" she murmured.

"That's why I'm here…I want you to meet Master Splinter," Mikey managed, I want you to meet everyone…before…before Leo has to move in with Karai…before I have to watch him fade out."

Mikey buried his face in her hair and fought tears.

"I can't even joke around lately…I'm so worried…" Mikey whispered, his arms tightening around her.

"I'm still here," she whispered, "come on…let me change…then we'll go."

Mikey nodded mutely., again placing his head in his hands.

~*~

Leo stood in his disguised state and stared mutely at the room around him. This was Karai's apartment, three stories of untouched space. Karai had taken over her father's old quarter's in the main tower and had never moved in here, even though she bought the place when she first came to New York over five years ago. Karai came out of a back room and stood next to him.

"I've ordered furniture and the painting will start tomorrow. I figured you'd want to design your quarters though," she stated simply.

Leo nodded.

After a few seconds he walked forward and followed the hall ways to the section that was marked as the beginning of his quarters.

_Of course I have my own area…wants me to be hidden away except when I have to accompany her in public. Except when I must wear this 'guise. That was part of the agreement…something I offered…that she had the choice to refuse me after the first night…that the heir that we must produce would be genetically engineered for us. Then that I would never have contact with him…or at least, extremely limited contact with my own son. Of course I would have my own area…this is my cage._

"Leonardo?" Karai inquired, starting to touch his arm.

He hadn't moved for a few minutes.

"Just thinking about how I'm going to set things up," Leo replied softly.

"Oh…well we best get going," Karai stated as if trying to avoid an affectionate moment between them.

"Of course," Leo replied flatly.

Leo followed Karai out and patiently waited as she locked up and then followed her to the limo that was waiting for them.

Karai had them drop him off at April and Casey's before she headed back toward the Foot tower.

Leo turned and entered the building and made his way upstairs, knocking lightly before he entered the apartment and headed toward the bathroom to change out of the clothes he was wearing and return to his own form.

"Leo?" April called.

The door clicking closed was the only answer.

April stepped out of the kitchen and glanced toward the bathroom before returning to what she was doing.

She glanced up as he came in and sat down at the table, head in hands.

"Tired?" April offered.

"Yeah…It's…just…a weird feeling being out there…" Leo sighed.

April put a hand on his shoulder.

"We're all here for you. You know that," April said gently.

"I need you to do me a favor," Leo murmured, reaching over and pulling something out of the bag where he had stashed his clothing for his disguised appearance.

"Sure," April said quietly, "do you need me to pick up a different outfit again?"

"No…I need you to burn this," Leo whispered, pushing a thick, battered looking book across the table toward her, "I couldn't."

"Why?" April asked a she picked it up, "what is it?"

April started to open it only to have Leo stop her.

"Just burn it please," Leo whispered.

April looked at the book and then froze for a moment.

"Leo…isn't this-" she started.

"My journal…yeah," Leo murmured.

"But-" April protested softly.

"Just…burn it please," Leo murmured.

April nodded as he got up and grabbed the bag that had been beside him.

"Hey Ape I picked up diner on my way home. Ape?" Casey called.

"In the kitchen Case," April called to him, turning away from Leo.

Leo took advantage of her lapse in concentration and slipped away, exited out of the closest window.

When Leo entered the Lair he headed toward his room and sat down heavily on his bed, head in his hands.

A soft knock on his door made him look up.

Mikey was standing there, looking worried.

"You ok?" Mikey managed softly.

"Yeah…just…it's been a long day," Leo murmured.

"Um…would you come downstairs? I have to tell everyone something…" Mikey whispered gently.

"Yeah," Leo murmured, "I'm coming."

Mikey waited as Leo stood up and followed him. Mikey watched his brother as they headed downstairs. Worry settling over his shoulders. Leo looked _worn_. Like everything he was supposed to have been able to stop worrying about…was returning full force. But he was pretty sure what the real problem was. Leo was realizing the impact of his decision and it was causing him to have second thoughts.

_I just hope my news doesn't break him…Leo I never wanted to have something you didn't…I hope Karai proves me wrong. I really do bro. I hope she gives you a home._

* * *

Reviews Please!


	9. Chapter 8:Bakuro

**Ok Well I noticed my oops after someone told me about it (thanks btw) and you will notice that Karai will actually be called Ms. Oroku which is correct rather than Ms. Saki. LOL I swear "The Exodus" episodes threw me off because the Mayor calls Karai Ms. Saki and I was watching that while I was working on the first couple chapters.**

**So anyway everything will be fixed so chapters will be corrected hopefully by today if not sooner.**

**Chapter 8: Bakuro (the act of revealing)**

Leo sat down next to Raph and sighed. Master Splinter was watching his sons carefully, especially Michaelangelo.

"My son? What did you wish to tell us?" Splinter murmured gently.

"I-I…I have to tell you all that…I don't know where to start…" Mikey managed.

"Why don't you start from the beginning my son?" Splinter offered gently.

Mikey took a deep breath and then looked at his family.

"I….about two years ago I rescued a girl from some PD's…Don you remember the blonde I brought here?" Mikey paused as Don gave a hesitant nod, "Well…after she woke up and everything…I took her home…but…I kept visiting her…and-"

"Michaelangelo," Master Splinter said softly, "what are you trying to tell us?"

"I'm married," Mikey blurted out, "."

The room remained frozen for all of five seconds.

"WHAT?" Raph roared, leaping to his feet, shock and a little bit of hurt etched into his features.

Don's eyes had widened in shock at Mikey's rushed explanation and he cleared his throat before speaking.

"Mikey…why did you wait to tell us until now?" he whispered.

"I would like to know that as well," Splinter said firmly.

"I was…scared….worried you all…tell me I couldn't be with her," Mikey murmured, shoulders slumping.

Leo stood up and walked over to his younger brother and placed a hand on Mikey's shoulder.

"I'd like to meet her," Leo whispered.

Everyone looked at Leo in shock, out of all of them, they had expected him to be the most upset. Raph deflated slightly and Don glanced and Master Splinter, at the nod he relaxed. They could trust Leo, couldn't they?

Mikey smiled a little and rubbed the worried tears out of his eyes. Leo nodded and stepped back.

"She's in my room, I'll go get her," he whispered, quickly jumping up to the upper level.

Leo stood still a moment before turning and looking at the others.

"You ok Fearless? Ya' like…just…let that go," Raph said softly.

"He deserves to be happy," Leo said simply.

"What about you?" Don asked.

"I am happy," Leo said firmly.

Raph snorted.

"Raphael," Splinter said firmly, before turning toward Leo, "My son…"

"I'm happy," Leo cut off, "let's focus on Mikey and Anna right now…not your worries over me and the alliance. It's about time you all just trusted me on this and quit questioning my judgment."

Raph glared, and started to say something, but with a sharp glance from Splinter he simply crossed his arms over his plastron.

Don shook his head and fought frustrated tears, he knew that Leo wasn't happy, he _knew_ that Leo was going to have a miserable existence after that wedding. He knew Leo was giving up a lot, but Leo insisted that nothing was wrong, that nothing would change.

"Fine," Don spat bitterly, "just give up. Just walk out and let everything we've fought for. What we've-"

"Enough," Leo growled, golden-brown eyes blazing, "I said _drop it_."

The tension was obvious in the room when Mikey returned, leading Anna.

Mikey paused and Anna squeezed his hand.

"Um…" Mikey said softly.

Master Splinter turned and offered a friendly smile.

"Greetings young lady," he said softly as he rose and moved to greet her.

Anna offered a bow and then stood awkwardly as the others eyed her. Leo walked forward and offered his hand. Anna smiled and shook his.

"Nice to meet you…Leo right?" Anna said shyly.

Leo chuckled and nodded.

"Glad to meet you as well. I hope Mikey has been taking good care of you?" Leo offered casting his youngest brother a teasing glance.

Mikey stuck his tongue out and laughed.

It was a good sound, since he'd been so tense and worried lately. The others relaxed and Raph found himself unable to dislike the young woman that had made Mikey happy. Don found himself laughing at her jokes.

Anna and Mikey whipped up a late dinner as the family talked, the worries over whether or not she was to be trusted were cast out as she explained that though her mother knew of her marriage, she had never met Mikey in person.

Leo was seated at the table with a cup of tea in hand as Anna chatted with him. Raph and Don had started to clean up for the night and Master Splinter was talking to Mikey in the other room.

Leo was left alone to entertain his sister-in-law.

"Mikey talks about you all the time," Anna commented.

"Good things I hope," Leo chuckled before taking a sip.

"He looks up to you, you know. He's worried," Anna said gently.

Leo blinked and sighed.

"Even you are nagging me huh?" he muttered, "I made a choice to protect my family and no one will accept that."

He sat his mug down heavily and started to get up. Anna grabbed his arm.

"They I think have accepted that decision…Leo but I think they just…they're afraid of you being lost in play you have to put on," she said softly, "This be madness but there be-"

"Method in it," Leo finished, mouth quirking upward a little, "_Hamlet_ by William Shakespeare. Mikey choose well."

"Shakespeare was a pervert though," Anna chuckled.

"Oh definitely but he wrote really well," Leo said with a smile.

"Very true," Anna admitted, laughing as he relaxed and sat back down.

Leo sighed.

"I put this antic on," Leo murmured, "I'm playing the part I have to for my family's safety, I just wish they accepted that."

"I think Leo…they're worried that you'll lose yourself like Hamlet did…that you'll go mad trying to protect them by forcing yourself to lead a life you don't want. Don't…lose who you are."

"I have to…or I will go mad. I have to forget the dreams I had. I have to focus on what my path is now. I can't keep looking back at things I can't have," Leo said firmly, "I have to forget those dreams."

"I realize that...but they don't understand that Leo. They think you're…giving up. Mikey's terrified that you'll die. That you'll be murdered by Karai. It's…he's worried that you're giving up on the future," Anna murmured.

Leo sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"I-I…" Leo trailed off.

Anna reached over and squeezed his hand.

"We can always talk if you want," she murmured.

"Uhhhumm….can I have my wife back?" Mikey inquired from the kitchen.

Leo and Anna looked toward Mikey to see both Raph and Don staring at them quizzically and Master Splinter looking uneasy.

Anna and Leo looked at each other and burst into laughter.

"You should see the looks on your faces," Anna squealed.

Leo sagged into his chair, shoulders shaking as he fought for breath.

Raph scowled and muttered something before returning to the kitchen and Don gave Mikey a confused look.

Mikey shook his head and walked over to Anna.

She had recovered from her laughter by the time he reached her and leaned back to give him a kiss on the cheek as he wrapped her in a hug. Leo smiled softly, feeling a faint ache all the same though.

"Are you staying here tonight?" Leo asked softly.

"No…since Mikey and I finally told you all he's staying the night," Anna replied.

"We best go se Sensei before we go though," Mikey replied, nuzzling her neck gently.

Leo smiled sadly and then got up and grabbed the dishes from dinner.

Anna gave Mikey a look and then nodded slightly toward Leo who was know making his way toward the kitchen with the dishes.

"Talk to him," she said firmly.

Mikey sighed.

"He's hurting Mikey," she whispered before getting up and kissing his cheek, "I'll talk to dad you go talk to him."

"Sensei's going to get a kick out of you calling him that," Mikey chuckled.

Anna cracked a grin and then hummed to herself as she walked over toward the room Mikey directed her to.

Mikey took a deep breath and turned toward the kitchen.

"Leo?" Mikey murmured as he joined his brother, "Um…thanks…for…standing up-"

Leo turned and smiled, shaking his head.

"Mikey it was no problem. I was shocked, I'll admit it, but happy for you," Leo interrupted gently, "Now I'm going to bed since I've had a long day. Take care of her alright?"

"I will…but…thanks again," Mikey managed, "Leo. Um…maybe…you know things might work out with Karai you know."

Leo paused and nodded.

"It's possible," Leo said simply before walking away.

* * *

I figured that Leo and Anna should kind of become friends instantly. So I hope you all liked this chapter.

Please Review!


	10. Chapter 9: Kikei

**Chapter 9: Kikei (Freak)**

Over the past few weeks the apprehension of the coming wedding had caused even more tension and worry to wash over the brothers. Leo had gotten used to, as much as could be expected, being in public with Karai.

They still had three days until the wedding and things were getting intense around the lair. Leo's attackers had yet to show their faces again and the mystery remained unsolved for the time being, in fact…most of the family had forgotten the reason's behind Leo's injuries.

But Leo hadn't.

Leo jerked awake gasping for breath, sweat poured off him and soaked the sheets. Leo dragged a hand over his face and laid back, trying to calm his racing heart. He struggled to remember what had so vividly woken him, then it hit him…his attackers from four months ago. Leo shuddered and sat up, flinching when he saw what time it was; three in the morning.

He was in his room at the lair, or at least what was left of it. Most of his belongings had been moved to his wing of the flat, all except his bed and his desk and a few other items. Curtsey of his soon to be wife he actually had a bed where he could lay flat on his back without putting a pillow support under his neck.

Leo sighed and got up, hands trembling as he lit a candle and some incense, trying to calm himself down. Twenty minutes later he still couldn't sleep and extinguished the lit items before grabbing his swords and his mask and walking toward the dojo._ Maybe with some intense training I'll be tired enough to sleep for an hour or so. _

Leo walked into the dojo and lit the candles in there, relaxing as a soft glow filled the room and small wisps of smoke curled upward. Leo stretched and then started through a slow Kata, feeling the tension and worry fade out. Leo relaxed as he moved, falling into a quiet rhythm. Then he unsheathed his Katana and began a fast, Kata. He became a blur of green, blue, and silver, seeming to almost shimmer as the candles' light sought his form and only managed snatches.

Raph had woken at Leo's cry and had tried to fall back a sleep, but the nagging feeling that something was wrong made him get up. He flinched when he heard the distinct sound of Leo practicing and grabbed his Sais. _If I wear him out he'll sleep the rest of the night_.

Raph walked down to the Dojo and flinched at the pace Leo was training at. He waited, watching carefully for the part of the Kata where he could announce his presence with out causing Leo to hurt himself.

A crash in the kitchen made them both turn.

"What was that?" Leo demanded when he spotted his brother.

"Klunk maybe?" Raph offered.

Leo paused and then sheathed his blades before walking toward the disturbance.

"Might as well figure out what he broke," Leo sighed, "why are you up?"

"Why are you?" Raph replied.

Leo just sighed and walked onward.

"You've haven't been sleepin' much have ya'?" Raph whispered.

Leo shook his head, started to turn the corner and jerked back, throwing Raph behind him and clamping a hand over his brother's mouth.

_Flashback_

_Low growling made Leo slowly turn toward the sound. A dog, but not quite a dog. It was…wrong. The body was too big…a wolf? It turned and growled when it spotted him, then it howled and seconds later a rain of bullets came down on him,_

_Leo dashed off, scrambling to find a place to hide. _

"_STOP FREAK!" a man shouted._

_Leo kicked into another gear and sprinted toward the neutral zone, frantically searching for an area where he could vanish._

_Something slammed into him…the wolf._

_Leo screamed as its jaws clamped onto his leg and he kicked it in the face with his other leg before scrambling to his feet and staggering toward the border._

"_GET IT! IT'S ANOTHER ONE!" a man shouted. _

_Leo staggered as the wolf came at him and then he saw it's eyes…human-like eyes….it was sentient. A mutant._

"_Run," it rasped, "they'll kill you. I'm sorry but I have to follow."_

_Leo staggered as the wolf moved toward him and dashed into the street, he felt the first car send him spinning and then the second left him limp on the ground. He dragged himself to his feet and nearly screaming from the pain of moving he staggered the rest of the way to the border and managed to half-run, half-limp into the shadows._

"_FIND IT YOU STUPID BEAST!" another man screamed._

_A nearly human yelp met his ears as he scrambled away._

_END FLASHBACK_

"Leo what the 'ell?" Raph growled as he jerked Leo's hand away.

A growl met his ears and Leo slowly turned.

It stood on its hind feet on the other side of the doorway, it was sniffing, struggling to catch his sent. It was thin, its fur was clumped and unkempt, mats and bare spots showed through in areas.

It growled and turned toward them, its amber eyes meeting Leo's golden-brown. It's eyes widened and then it started to open its mouth.

Leo shot forward and sent it sprawling, wrestling with it until it could clamp the powerful jaws closed.

It twisted and nearly sent Leo flying.

"RAPH!" Leo yelped.

Raph scrambled forward and paused only a second before adding his weight to the twisting thing. Leo struggled and managed to lift the head and slam it down. After the third attempt it when limp. Leo sat back and realized his hands were shaking.

"What is goin' on?" Raph managed to pant, eyeing the unconscious wolf in front of them.

Leo staggered to his feet and scrambled toward Don's room.

"Leo?" Raph called.

"JUST DO IT DON!" Leo's voice rang out and Don was dragged out of his room and roughly shoved toward the lab.

Raph looked at the wolf and tensed as it started to move groggily. It's amber eyes fluttered open.

"Not a sound," Raph hissed.

It wined and started trembling.

"Don't hurt him Raph," Leo said firmly as he walked over.

"Why'd you attack him then?" Raph growled.

Leo dropped down and gave the trembling wolf a firm look.

"No howling," Leo said firmly.

The wolf nodded.

"May I have some water?" he rasped.

Leo looked at Raph and Raph nodded.

"Why are you here? Are your….are those men with you?" Leo asked.

The wolf shook its head. Giving Raph a grateful look as he handed over a water bottle and took a drink.

"I was trying to warn you. They are getting ready to attack your mistress," the wolf managed.

"My mistress? Do you mean Karai?" Leo asked.

"If she is the woman who kept you chained for so long then yes,." The wolf murmured.

Leo took a step back and then blinked.

"I wasn't chained," Leo said softly, "she is to be my wife."

The wolf's eyes widen and he gasped.

"A human is going to take you as a mate?" he gasped, "but…but…your like…me! You're a freak."

"HEY," Raph growled.

Leo stopped him and gave the wolf a gentle look.

"I am a mutant turtle yes, but I am no freak," Leo murmured, "who are these people?"

"My owners," the wolf replied.

Leo and Raph shared a pained glance.

"What's your name?" Raph whispered.

"I… I have no name. They call me…Animal," the wolf replied softly.

Leo flinched and then turned as Master Splinter came out and gave his sons a confused glance, eyeing the large grey wolf warily.

"Um…where did the wolf come from?" Mikey asked as he came into the room, he'd stayed the night since Anna had ran home for the weekend.

"I am from the mountains near Yellowstone National Park…they grabbed me as a pup…I remember very little other than that," the wolf replied.

"Um…who?" Don asked nervously.

"The Unnatural Sentient Beings Suppressors…they go by USBS," the wolf replied.

Don froze.

"You mean that there are more mutants?" he whispered.

"There were," the wolf replied, seeming to curl tight, "they made me find the others and then they…"

The wolf stopped and started trembling worse.

Master Splinter came forward quietly and gently placed a hand on the wolf's head.

"Shhh child, we will not harm you," he said gently, "how did they find you when you were forced to hunt the others?"

"I howled….but they have a tracker in my neck to…I tried to get it out the other night…" the wolf started.

Don shot toward he lab and then came rushing back and carefully approached the wolf.

"Can I remove it?" Don asked.

"I think I damaged it…otherwise they'd already be here," the wolf mumbled, "but you may check."

Don quickly knelt and pushed the fur aside and flinched when he saw the scab and matted fur.

"This has to hurt," Don whispered.

"I guess," the wolf replied, "but you must hurry to save your mate."

The wolf turned to Leo, wincing as Don accidentally pulled the fur.

Leo nodded.

"Raph and Mikey come with me," Leo said firmly.

They nodded and took off after him, grabbing their weapons frantically.

~*~

The other night had been a strange one, bursting into the Foot headquarters and finding Karai in her room, asleep and unharmed and the Foot soldiers hadn't been thrilled to have them come dashing into the area. But despite their unannounced presence the ninja had spotted the attempted infiltration into the building and the threat had yet again gotten away. A threat they now knew was called the USBS.

The wolf, who had yet to settle on a name, but who had been accepted into the Hamato family was so timid that when April and Casey came by he hid and only came out when he was sure that they were gone.

Raph stopped and glanced up as the wolf froze exiting the kitchen.

"What are you up to?" Raph sighed.

The wolf shuffled something in his hands.

"I'm sorry I'll put it back," he mumbled.

"Ya' aren't in trouble. I was just wondering what ya' were doin' up," Raph said softly.

The wolf relaxed.

"Hey wolfie what did you want to eat for breakfast?" Mikey called from the kitchen.

The wolf flinched to which Raph chuckled.

"Ya' he's horrible with nicknames," Raph chuckled.

The wolf shifted nervously and then opened his hands to reveal an apple and a some bread.

Raph scowled.

"They starved ya' didn't they?" he muttered.

The wolf nodded.

"Ya' don't have to hide food, you don't have to sulk around here. Have ya' figured out a name ya' like yet?" Raph asked as he directed the wolf toward the kitchen.

"I…think…I like Bane," the wolf replied.

"Yeah? Bane… makes me kinda makes me think of Wolfgang or Wolfbane," Raph chuckled.

"Wolfgang? Is that some sort of bad group?" the wolf whispered in terror.

Don had joined them by then and grinned in good humor.

"Nah….Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart. He was a composer. He wrote music," Don said simply.

"Oh…well…I like that then…Bane…I like music," the wolf mumbled, "What is Wolfbane?"

"A sword from English history…I think it was like…St. George's or King Author or something," Raph replied.

"Close enough Raph," Don chuckled.

Bane simply nodded and fumbled with the Apple.

"So…I am a sword…and music?" Bane mumbled.

"So it seems. Welcome to the family Bane," Don greeted, holding out a hand for the wolf to shake.

Bane cocked his head and gave Don's hand a curious look.

"What does that mean?" Bane asked softly.

Raph chuckled softly.

Don started laughing and gently took Bane's paw.

"It's called a handshake," Don said as he gently shook the heavy paw, "it's a way to greet people."

"Oh…" Bane said softly.

* * *

LOL Oh I hope you guys like Bane as much as I do. ^^ Be sure to look on my profile for the pictures for this fic.

Reviews Please!!!


	11. Chapter 10: Kyoufu

**Ok so I'm starting to think I should drop this fic since no one is reviewing, which tells me that no one is even interested in this…I mean…one review in like two days? So here is a request and then some triva. **

**If you would like me to continue posting this I would like to see 6 reviews on this chapter.**

**Trivia- what is the irony of Bane's name? (hint-look in the dictionary)**

**Prize: Piece of artwork from further on in the story (if I continue it if not a art piece of your favorite turtle).**

**Onward. (I mean we're just starting to get to the good stuff…so…review "cackles")**

**Chapter 10: Kyoufu (Fear)**

~Day of the Wedding~

Bane cocked his head as Leo walked into the lair's kitchen, obviously tense.

"Leo?" Bane whispered hesitantly.

Leo turned and gave the grey wolf glance.

"You're fur looks much better. Did the tangles all come out?" Leo asked softly, pouring himself tea.

"Yes…Master…Splinter…he helped me get cleaned up…I…I was wondering why you're so…nervous…your sent is all…wrong…" Bane stammered softly.

Leo blinked and then sighed.

"Master Splinter explained how our family…works…right?" Leo said softly as he leaned against the counter with his cup of tea cradled in hand.

"I…I know you are the…Alpha…but…Splinter is too…Raphael is your Beta…" Bane murmured.

Leo nodded.

"Yes, you're right," Leo said gently.

"I am confused though…if you are the Alpha why does Mikey speak of a mate as well? Do you allow your…" Bane struggled for the right word, "…I do not know exactly how to say it but…those below you…to mate? To breed and take your power away?"

Leo's mouth quirked upward slightly in a smile.

"We're not that kind of pack," Leo chuckled softly, "you're thinking too much like a Wolf and not enough like a Human. My family, including you, have every right to find mates. It is their right and my gift to them."

"Oh…I think I understand…you are saying that by giving them this right…it…makes them more loyal?" Bane finished with a question.

Leo made a "so-so" gesture with his hand.

"That would be the easiest way to explain it I guess. We don't believe that…I have the only right to take a mate, but that we all do. In Japanese culture, which Master Splinter grew up in, respect is the key. The thing that drives us as a whole. By respecting those above you or older than you, you are given a…it's hard to explain…a place I guess. An honorable part of the whole group. Do you understand?" Leo asked softly.

Bane nodded slowly.

"You believe that respect is what holds you together…not the right to dominate each other," Bane said softly.

"Exactly," Leo said with a smile.

"But you are troubled," Bane whispered.

Leo sighed, he had hoped that Bane would forget that part.

"I am…making a-" he was cut off as Raph started shouting in the other room. Leo grumbled and walked over, a scowl now present on his features.

"What is it Raph?" Leo sighed.

Raph was in front of the TV, standing with fists clenched and eyes blazing. Leo followed his gaze and froze. The sound of automated voices reached his ears.

_Yes, we're doing our best to get rid of these pests that is why were are asking to search for them below ground._

_What are these pests exactly?_

_Animals that have endured horrible mutation from nuclear waste. Most die or attack humans in an insane rage. Very few live very long anyway, but we are trying to prevent them from causing people harm. _

_Thank-you, (camera pans) well everyone now you know the reasoning behind the tents above the manholes and searches gong on in the sewers lately. Hopefully this creature that was spotted will be taken care of properly._

Leo's hand hung slack, his tea cup splattered all over the floor. Raph whirled around and glared at Bane, who had crept up behind them and was trembling in horror while staring at the screen.

Leo shot toward the lab, screaming Don's name frantically, but when he got there Don wasn't in the lab. A note was pasted to the screen of his computer though.

_Went to the Lab at Saki Industries. Be back in time to help you all get ready for the wedding._

_-Don_

Leo was nearly hyperventilating before he managed to calm down, if there were people searching the sewers they had to evacuate and quickly. He took a deep breath and after he pulled out his Shell-Cell he then dialed the only other turtle that wasn't around.

Mikey.

~*~

Mikey grumbled as his Shell-Cell went of and rolled over slowly. Anna woke as he moved.

"M'y?" she mumbled.

"L'o?" Mikey growled as he answered, slowly sitting up.

_Turn on the news and then call me back._

He hung up and Mikey glared at the phone, then tensed.

"What wrong?" Anna asked.

Then Mikey remembered what Leo had said and reached over to the bed stand, grabbing the remote and turned on the TV.

What he heard make his cold blood nearly freeze. There were humans in the sewers searching for his family.

Anna gripped his hand and they exchanged a horrified glance.

"Oh no," Anna managed, "oh no no no….Mikey…the others."

Mikey scrambled to his feet and grabbed his things, hastily getting ready.

He grabbed his Shell-Cell as Anna frantically got dressed and brushed her hair.

Mikey dialed Leo only to have it go to voicemail.

Mikey turned to Anna with a nervous look on his face and her hands slowly moved toward her mouth in horror. She frantically shook her head, a family she had just gotten to meet was suddenly gone.

~*~

Leo was sprinting toward Saki Industries, body nearly flat in his haste. Raph had grabbed Master Splinter and they had headed out of the lair, Bane had vanished after they split up frantically gathering things and evacuating.

Leo nearly stumbled as a gust of wind went past him, then twisted to a stop.

"Bane?" Leo managed as he skidded to a stop, wincing as his feet began to throb. Bane was crouched in front of him, his skinny sides heaving.

"I want to help," he managed.

Leo paused and then nodded.

" Let's go," Leo ordered.

Bane nodded and leap after Leo as he took off again.

~*~

Raph growled softly, eyes flicking toward the side tunnels before he nodded to Splinter, the old rat followed his son carefully. Age was starting to bother him lately.

Raph glanced worriedly toward his father before he moved along the wall and found the hidden door to Leatherhead's home. Leo had ordered them to warn him and to head toward the safe house Don had built within the lower regions of the sewers, down, closer toward the ancient city they had discovered years ago.

Leatherhead was poised for an attack when the door opened and Raph narrowly avoided being skewered.

"LH it's me," Raph managed.

Leather head nodded and stepped back, beaconing them in.

"I saw the news I thought…forgive me," he whispered.

Master Splinter shook his head.

"No it is fine, I am glad you are aware of the problem, but we must get out of here and toward the safe house. Leonardo told us you and Donatello built it?" Splinter comforted.

Leatherhead nodded.

"Yes. Let me gather some things first, then I will take you there…where are Michaelangelo, Donatello, and Leonardo?" he asked suddenly.

"Mikey's with his wife and hopefully on their way here. Leo went to get Don," Raph replied.

"Wife?" Leatherhead questioned.

Raph chuckled when he realized that they had never told Leatherhead.

"Sorry LH we never told you huh?" Raph said softly as the door closed.

"Michaelangelo eloped with a young woman and finally told us when we found out about the Kekkon no Jouyaku between Leonardo and Oroku Karai," Master Splinter said quietly.

Leatherhead nodded, he had been helping Don to stabilize the Disguise Pieces.

~*~

Leo walked into the lab where Don had been and shifted nervously. Don had already left for the Lair and he wasn't answering his phone. Leo jumped as his Shell-Cell went off and grabbed it.

Bane was half-crouching in nervous silence.

"Hello?" Leo said softly as he heard the receiver pick up.

_Sorry Leo I was heading toward the sewers. There are people down here and-_

"Get to Leatherhead's the others are heading that way, Bane will meet you at the junction on Eastman and third then get going," Leo ordered.

Bane gave him a confused look.

"But…I," Bane started.

"My responsibility is to make sure the alliance that comes with this wedding…happens. You were partially right when you questioned Karai being my mate…I am not her mate…just her husband. After tonight…I…I don't want to think about it. Go to the Junction underground that I told Don about and wait for him. Stay silent and hidden until he comes out of the shadows…is that clear?" Leo asked.

Bane struggled.

"I can't let you…you said all of your family deserved a mate…you shouldn't have-" Bane managed.

"Bane…Karai and I are…were….enemies…if there is to be peace for my family…I must marry her," Leo whispered.

Bane rose onto his feet and walked over to Leo, his heavy paw-like hands fumbling before he pulled Leo into a hug and then stepped back

"She…she will chain you…won't she?" he managed weakly.

Leo gave him a grave look.

"In her own way…I fear she will my friend…now go. Hurry," Leo ordered.

~*~

Raph was pacing when his Shell-Cell went off.

"Mikey," Raph gasped in relief.

_Leo just finally called me back…were outside let us in. hurry I think I hear people coming._

"Yeah…yeah LH the door!" Raph said quickly.

Leatherhead opened the door to allow the couple to come in. The door clanked shut behind them. Mikey hugged a nervous Anna and pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead in comfort.

Anna looked around and nodded to the others, pausing a second in surprise at the sight of Leatherhead.

"Oh…um…hello," she whispered.

Leatherhead nodded in greeting, then turned toward the door with a look of horror. Sparks flickered along the bottom.

"Hurry…everyone follow me," Leatherhead ordered.

Raph grabbed his Shell-Cell as it went off.

~*~

Don remained in the shadows and gave a relieved sigh as Bane's scrawny figure inched along the walls, golden eyes glittering in the dark.

Don stepped out of the shadows to greet Bane when the figure froze and growled.

A slender, though scrawny, panther stepped out of the shadows.

It wasn't Bane, but the blur that shot past him was. The panther screamed and twisted away from the snarling jaws of the wolf.

Seconds later the panther lay sprawled in a lifeless heap below Bane who was sobbing, obviously torn over the death of the other mutant.

"Bane," Don coaxed, "its ok…come on we have to go…hurry."

The wolf gave him a slow scared look and then hobbled over to Don on all fours. Don hugged the figure before making him stand on two feet.

"Come on my friend," Don said softly.

Bane's eyes brimmed with tears.

"Leo…" Bane managed weakly.

"What?" Don said softly, "where is he?"

"The Tower of his…mate…he said that all of you should hide," Bane managed.

They jumped as shots glanced off of the walls around them.

Bane growled, a snarl curling his muzzle.

"Run my friend…if I can I will protect the family that I have gained…Leonardo would want me to," Bane said frantically as he looked back at Don. Don pulled his Bo from his back and shook his head.

"No…this family doesn't leave another to fight alone…but I'm calling in back-up," Don hissed.

Bane blinked in surprise and then twisted around as a bullet grazed his fur along the shoulder.

His growl make the room tremble a little.

* * *

Reviews are much appreciated!


	12. Chapter 11: Ketsugo and Toraeru

**To my Anonymous Reviewers:**

**I guess the OC put the off ()**

**Hmmm…I could believe that if I hadn't seen more than one story on here that had random OCs tossed in at random times or OCs that had no "form" to them, but were "flat" characters and they still got reviews simply because it was a Romance. **

**The key to a good suspense writer is being able to surprise the crowd and create shocking plot twists. Which is what I try to do. My goal is to keep the readers guessing, while making the story intriguing enough to capture their attention. This story is full of plot twists and such. **

***Anna will get more introduced as we move on. I introduce my characters like people you meet in real life. You learn about them little by little.**

**Thanks for your review!**

**Estar ()**

**Ohh close…it means "anything destructive or ruinous". Thanks for the Review!**

**Winner is: LilNinjaWolf**

**Why? Because I asked for the Irony behind Bane's name, not the meaning of it. But thanks to everyone who guessed.**

* * *

**Onward!**

**Chapter 11: Ketsugo (Union) and Toraeru (Capture)**

Karai was standing in her office at Saki Industries worry etched into every inch of her. The wedding along with the alliance would be shattered if Leo didn't show up…and soon. But with what was in the news, those chances looked slim. It looked like war would be starting soon, and she wasn't sure she could even harm them now.

Her simple respect for Leonardo and started to turn into something else, not quite love but perhaps something likened to affection.

Though that affection did nothing to help her with the possible wedding night. He may be a man in spirit, but in body Leonardo was very different and she wasn't sure she wanted to share a bed with him for the rest of her life. Yet if the wedding commenced, she would give him his wedding night, after that…she wasn't so sure yet.

She took a deep breath and walked over to the closet that contained the Wedding Kimono she was to have worn today and she sighed before turning and walking over to the armor chest that contained her Shredder armor.

Two choices hung in the balance and she was torn between them.

~*~

Leo stepped out from behind the screen he had been changing behind, his human features replacing his terripan form and finished fastening the Obi of his Wedding Kimono before walking out of the lab and into a life he wasn't ready for.

A life behind a mask.

~*~

Karai jumped slightly as a soft knock made her turn. One of her lower level ninjas stood in her doorway.

The figure bowed and waited for recognition.

"Hai?" Karai inquired. (yes?)

"Mistress Karai, your kibito is inquiring as to why you are not prepared for the wedding. (sweetheart) The guests are getting restless," the woman replied.

Karai's head spun in confusion. He was here? When his family and his own life was in such dire danger…but…then it hit her. He needed a sure ally against this new enemy and in order for that to happen. He must risk his own safety to assure an alliance.

She took a breath and waved the ninja dismissively out of the room so she could prepare.

She stepped up to the Kimono and nodded.

This was her place now. Oroku no more, but a Hamato, she would now be taking up the mantle of the sworn enemy of her father and why?

To gain a much ached for peace between them.

The ninja that had been dismissed waited for Karai to walk out of the room, waited to escort her Mistress to the wedding ceremony.

The door opened and she turned bowing as Karai stepped out. The kimono hung gracefully off Karai's frame, her hair had been elegantly pulled up and back.

"Now…let us go. Before our guests become too distressed," Karai ordered.

The ninja nodded.

"Yes Mistress Karai," she murmured.

As the ninja lead her to the assigned area and prepared to open the doors, Karai stopped her.

"I will make my own entrance…and…what is your name?" Karai inquired.

"Tora Negai my lady," Negai said with a bow.

Karai nodded and then turned toward the waiting occupants.

~*~

Don was flagging, exhaustion and the injury that he had received to his side slowing him down. Bane was attempting to return to Don's side and protect him, then Don felt a grin grace his face as Raph's War-Cry ripped through the air with the flashy fighter charging into the fray moments later. The men that had surrounded them were scattered as Raph made his way toward Don.

Raph dodged and ducked, muscles bulging as he blocked and parried. Bane leapt toward Raph and managed to get close enough to send a man stumbling away from Raph's back. Raph whipped around, Sai aimed and twisted when he realized that Bane was behind him.

"Get to Donnie," Raph grunted.

Bane nodded and started moving back toward Don's struggling frame. Don was backed up into the wall and nearly collapsing from the loss of blood and his trembling frame. Bane leap over to the man preparing to strike and lashed out, sending the man spinning toward the opposite wall, where he crumpled. Bane rushed up to Don, who was leaning heavily against the wall. Bane gave him a frantic look.

"Press my bandana to my side," Don grunted, "It'll slow the bleeding."

Bane managed a nervous nod and hastily did as he was told. Raph rushed over after those he had been fighting were slumped to the ground.

"Ya' alrigh' bro?" Raph panted.

Don managed a nod and winced as he started to move.

"Bane, can ya' carry 'im?" Raph asked the slender wolf.

Bane eyed Don and nodded.

"I believe so…I am thin yes…but I am strong," he whispered.

"Don tell him how to get to the Safe House I'll bring up the rear," Raph ordered, quickly standing as Bane managed to lift the protesting Donatello.

Don growled in annoyance but flinched as a wave of nausea hit him, he wasn't doing well after all the blood loss.

Bane took off after Don started telling him where to go and Raph came quickly from behind.

A man standing at the corner, cocked the gun in his hands and waited until…just…the…right…a soft pifffft was the only evidence of his deed.

Seconds later a dart pricked Raph's shoulder and he staggered and collapsed, Bane was too preoccupied with Don and his injury to notice the absence of Raph behind him.

The man walked over and glared down the tunnels that had swallowed up the wolf and turtle, but grinned when he looked down at the slumped figure below him.

"Intriguing…to say the least," he murmured.

~*~

Karai opened the doors to see Leonardo standing at the end of the aisle, golden-brown eyes staring at her and his stiff posture declaring, at least to her eyes, his worry.

Vows were exchanged, the naming of him as the Second-in-Command to Karai (in private with the Foot Clan elders), flew by, but, the reception would be attended only by Karai, Leonardo would go after his family and bring them to safety.

The consummation of the wedding would have to wait until later.

Karai watched him down the uniform that had been made for him and flinched as he nodded and left her bedroom.

She was not yet prepared for their night together and hoped she would manage to be ready when it came.

Karai got up and readied herself to receive the remaining guests.

Leonardo now controlled the Foot army in her name a secondary Shredder and those that felt ill toward him or his family, might want to start running now.

~*~

Don groaned as he was laid onto a medical table and Leatherhead started working frantically to stop the bleeding.

Bane looked around fearfully and froze.

"Where…where is Raphael?" he whispered fearfully.

The room grew silent and Mikey started looking around.

"He never came in with you," Anna realized gasping weakly.

Bane shook his head and moaned.

Mikey frantically attempted to get Raph to answer and met only the sound of a dial tone.

A phone call seconds later made them all jump and Mikey grabbed it hastily.

"Raph?" he gasped.

_No…Mikey? Is Raph not with you?_

"He never came in with Bane and Donnie…Donnie was hurt so we…we didn't notice. He's not answering his Cell…" Mikey trailed off worriedly.

_Taka take your men and search the sewers, DON'T be seen. We'll find him Mikey. Is Donnie ok?_

Mike looked toward the sleeping figure and got a thumbs up from Leatherhead, proclaiming that Donnie was fine.

"LH just said he's going to be ok," Mikey managed.

_I call when I know where he is._

Leo hung up and Mikey took a deep breath.

"Michaelangelo?" Master Splinter inquired.

"Leo said he'd find 'im," Mikey whispered.

Master Splinter closed his eyes and nodded, worry obvious.

"Michaelangelo what troubles you?" Master Splinter inquired, realizing something other than Raphael's disappearance was bothering his son.

Mikey looked at Splinter and fought tears.

"He married her," Mikey whispered.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews everyone and hang on…it's going to get extremely bumpy.

Review Please!


	13. Chapter 12:Gomon

**I must say this…Happy Ending. I promise.**

**BTW I had three different Outlines for this story the first of which was first written when Karai was first introduced, the second after Shredder returned, and the third after the "Same As It Never Was" or SAINW; so you will see elements from all of these outlines and the "Season" time periods. **

**Again Happy Endings. I promise.**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Gomon (Torture)**

Raph groaned as he came to, shivering as the feeling of cold steel met his skin, it took him a moment but then it registered that the steel curved around his Carapace, made to fit his body and preventing him from rocking back and forth. He struggled to move and found that he was strapped down, thick, leather, straps across his chest, waist, two sets over his legs and arms and then a separate band also holding his head down.

Part of him felt like panicking the other part got angry. Raph grunted and tried to free his arms to no avail.

A soft chuckling made him growl nervously, amber eyes narrowed in rage toward the sound of the offending person.

"What do you want with me?" Raph growled.

"You are…intriguing. Just because of the nature of your mutation and most of the reptilian mutants we've found have been…ruthlessly wild but you…you are…intelligent," the man said as he walked over, laying tools out for Raph to see on the side table.

Dissection tools.

Raph felt goose bumps rise on his arms at the sight of the tools.

"What are you planning?" Raph demanded.

"Well…seeing how resilient you are to the more…animalistic side…I'm going to see why…why you and your kin are so different than the others," the man replied, "now hold still."

Raph tried to jerk back as the scapula moved toward his arm but flinched and growled as the blade cut skin.

Raph glared in absolute rage.

"Get your hands off me," Raph snarled.

"Too late," the man chuckled.

Raph felt his hand move a little and struggled to free it, then it came loose and he lashed out sending the man flying back.

"I said _get your hands off me_," Raph spat.

The pain came an instant later; an agonizing electrical attack. Raph twisted gasping as the pain increased, his freed hand clawing at the electrical collar on his throat.

The man stood up and waved the remote in his hand, chuckling coldly.

"You see freak I have the power here," the man growled.

Raph gasped for breath as the pain stopped, his head spinning on confusion.

"I'm…I'm not a freak," Raph managed.

"Oh that is where you are wrong," the man hissed as he retied Raph's hand down, "You are nothing more than a freak that I am curious about. Hunger is nothing, pain is nothing, and don't think you'll ever be comfortable here. You are mine, my property, and nothing more than an animal."

"I'm no animal, you-" Raph's growl cut off as he screamed, another wave of electrical shock slammed into him.

Raph cut off his scream and clenched his teeth, refusing to show weakness, amber eyes blazing in rage.

~*~

Leo was pacing the flat, Karai stood a few feet away, fingers drumming on her arm. The consummation of their marriage had been postponed until Raph was home, though the marriage alliance remained unstable due to this. Karai kept avoiding the issue and Leo seemed…shy about the concept almost as if he were deeply embarrassed by his naivety. Karai was both indifferent and nervous.

Neither were ready for this next step, but they knew it needed to happen soon. The Kekkon no Jouyaku they had formed could be considered void by the elders in the Foot clan if there was no consummation.

Leo shot a glance toward the only other member of his family around.

Don was sitting at the table, his side was bandaged and he was alternating between typing frantically on the three computers around him. Mikey, Anna, Splinter, Bane, and Leatherhead were back at the Safe House. Two days ago Leo had entered the Safe House bearing Raph's Sais with a grave look.

They hadn't stopped to ask meaningless questions, they knew he'd been taken, Bane's wail had been enough evidence for that.

Bane said that the other mutants were killed, almost always instantly other times he said that the sounds of nearly human screams could be heard.

Bane had told them as much as he knew about the place where he had been forced to live and Don was trying to glean what he could from that knowledge to locate Raph, but the going was slow and they were beginning to fear that time was running out.

~*~

Raph bit back a cry of pain as he scooted toward the wall of his cell, he took a breath and struggled to maintain the calm disinterest toward both his injuries and the scientists who had been dragging him out every day. He hadn't given up on trying to get out, in fact, he'd nearly made it twice only to be shot down, his left leg had felt the bite of a bullet that was a souvenir of his most recent attempt to get free.

Raph shivered as the cold of the room he was in made him groggy. He slowly shook his head and tried to clear it.

He knew where things were now, he'd gotten a good look around him before he went down last time, he knew where he'd have to run.

Now he just had to made another attempt, but how he was going to run was another question, his leg was a mess.

Raph grunted as the door opened and his amber blazed with defiance.

The man that had been slowly torturing Raph walked into the room with long powerful strides.

Raph growled and struggled to stand, barely containing a yelp as the new collar let out a bolt that dropped him back down. He'd broken the first one.

"Grab him," the man ordered.

Four men came forward and jerked Raph up, twisting his arms back and so he couldn't move them and shoved him forward, forcing the injured warrior to place weight on his wounded leg.

"I can't have you getting away before I'm done now can I? Well…I can't let you get out anyway…but…you get the idea," he laughed.

Raph squirmed best he could.

But he was unsuccessful, hours of torture, starvation, the unfortunate weight of exhaustion prevented him from jerking away.

He was thrown onto the table that was specially made for him, strapped down and one arm was jerked to the side and fastened to a smaller platform, the underside of his arm upward.

Raph jerked weakly against the binds and made an attempt to twist only to be spurned by the table's unique build, preventing his Carapace from rocking.

"Get…get your hands of me!" Raph growled out, trying to figure out what the man was planning.

The man chuckled and lifted a syringe.

Raph jerked against the binds, fear beginning to set in.

The man sat the syringe down and grabbed a small dropper and a bottle of something, he opened the bottle and filled the dropper.

"Now you best hold still," the man chuckled as he came forward.

Raph struggled to move, twisting and grunting.

"Stay back," Raph managed.

"Hold him," the man ordered to the other men in the room.

The men grabbed Raph and forced him to hold still. Raph twisted struggling frantically but was unable to pull away and felt his eyes being pried open.

Raph jerked his head to the side only to have it roughly slapped back and held tightly.

Eyes forced open and the dropper lifted over them.

"Now we can't have you getting away, and since you saw outside…we'll just have to fix that," the man chuckled coldly.

Raph's breathing increased in fear and his arms jerked as he struggled to move, the binds holding him firmly in place.

His screams broke the silence seconds later as the liquid hit his eye.

~*~

"I'VE GOT HIM!" Don shouted suddenly.

Leo spun and scrambled toward Don, the past week had been a rough one. They had been frantically searching all the areas that they had managed to narrow the search to but now after nothing for so long, fear had started to set in. But Bane had recognized something yesterday and Don had started hacking the facility's security. They were in a tent, cleverly disguised and Don's lab-tops were working off of Solar-power around him.

Leo leaned over Don's shoulder and gasped in horror at the sight on Raph's body slumped on the table, men working around him. Bandages were wrapped around his face, leg, and most of his body.

Mikey and Bane came rushing over and shuddered at the sight of the limp figure.

"Is he?" Mikey managed.

Leo struggled a little watching the limp figure on the screen with critical eyes.

"He's breathing," Leo whispered suddenly, a look of utter relief crossing his features.

The four relaxed slightly, Leo seemed to sag with relief and nodded.

"Can you get us in Don?" Leo asked softly.

"I…yeah…I've hacked the security we just have to get in," Don replied.

Leo nodded and then stood.

"Bane stay with Don and guard him. Mikey with me and the Foot team. Don we'll have the ear buds keep us posted," Leo ordered.

Don nodded, flinching slightly at the mention of the Foot Leo now controlled.

"Best get moving…they're getting ready to start something," Bane whispered fearfully as he gazed at the screen.

~*~

Raph couldn't stop the weak moan of pain from escaping, in fact it sounded more like a whimper than a moan to his ears.

Raph tried to turn his head and found it impossible both from the agony it caused and because of the leather bind around his forehead.

The man approached Raph with the syringe cleaning Raph's arm and preparing the syringe.

Raph didn't have to see to know it was another syringe of something. They claimed that they just wanted to see how his body reacted, but the hours that passed after each session were enough for Raph to know that it was torture.

Raph shivered as the needle pricked skin.

"Get…get…awa-away from me," Raph struggled to get out.

The man simply chuckled suddenly cutting off as Leo sent him flying across the room. The syringe shattered on the floor making Raph flinch.

"What are you doing?" Raph managed to gasp out, whole body shaking in confusion.

"Easy Bro," Mikey coaxed as he began untying his elder brother.

Raph nearly sobbed with relief as the binds were removed and Mikey helped him sit up. Raph struggled to move, gasping as his injured leg felt a spasm of pain.

Mikey flinched and carefully examined the wounded limb.

"Mikey…" Raph started.

"Easy bro, we got ya'. Come on I got ya'," Mikey coaxed.

Raph leaned against Mikey and took a breath, days of fighting back and arguing had wore him out.

Leo quickly joined them and grabbed Raph's arm before gently hauling his wounded brother over his shoulders.

Raph groaned weakly loosely grasping Leo's shoulder.

"I got ya' bro," Leo coaxed, "Let's go Mike."

Mikey nodded and cast the dead body of the scientist a glare.

Raph slipped out of consciousness as they got out of the building, head lulling against Leo's shoulder.

As they got to the camp Don had medical supplies ready and the tent lit so that the falling dark wouldn't impend his work of mending his wounded brother.

Bane greeted the group with a soft almost "woofing" sound, alerting Don to their presence.

Don turned in time to see Leo crouch and enter, supporting the battered body of their red-clad brother.

"Oh Raph," Don breathed as the injured figure was laid down.

"He's out cold," Leo said softly, "I think he passed out after we started moving. Either that or he fell asleep."

Don nodded and gently started checking Raph over, shaking his head and grumbling about the obvious pain Raph was in.

"They set his leg wrong too Don," Leo said softly, gesturing to the injured limp.

Don flinched and nodded.

"Probably to prevent him from running," Don muttered angrily as he examined it, "Leo start cleaning up his face and head, start the stitches he might need. I'll get stuff ready to set his leg properly."

Leo nodded and gathered his supplies to his side and gently started to unwind the bandages around Raph's face, tensing when the cloth became more and more blood soaked. Leo froze in horror as the last layer fell away.

"Oh God," Leo gasped, unwittingly crying out a prayer.

Don turned from what he was doing and felt his stomach twist in horror.

Raph's face was bloody, his eyes were swollen shut, "tear" trails ran down his face, dark from the blood mixed in.

Don moved quickly, carefully easing Raph's swollen eye lids open and biting back a cry of agony.

Raph's eyes were heavily damaged, obviously eaten away at by something. Though the sphere of the eye was intact the irises and pupil area appeared to have taken the most damage.

Leo gritted his teeth in blind rage, like nothing he'd ever experienced before.

"He doesn't deserve this," Leo growled.

Don fought shocked tears and gently closed Raph's swollen eye lid and lifted Raph's head and hugged his wounded brother.

Leo stood up and rushed out of the tent leaving Don to weep softly and cradle Raph's unconscious frame.

Leo shot toward the building shouting for the Foot Team to come with him. Mikey and Bane remained frozen in shock. It wasn't long after Leo and that team disappeared that the building they had rescued Raph from went up in flames and explosions made them flinch.

Leo came storming into camp, golden-brown eyes blazing as he turned and looked toward the building that had stolen his brother and his sight. He was a terrifying sight and no one dared approach the seething figure.

Mikey stumbled toward the tent and rushed in to find Don fighting tears as he stitched the mangled areas of Raph's body together.

"Don?" Mikey whispered, "what's wrong?"

Don looked up and fought tears.

"Raph's…blind," he finally managed to get out.

* * *

BTW: I always sort of figured Leo'd snap if something happened to his brother's like that being as protective as he is. So he might seem OOC for a bit.

Reviews Please!


	14. Chapter 13: Munashii

"**Sniffles" Onward we go.**

**Chapter 13: Munashii (Meaningless)**

Raph gasped as he was bumped, giving a half-yelp of fear and struggling to move away. He'd been sound asleep, resting properly for the first time in what seemed like years.

"Easy bro," Mikey coaxed, "didn't mean to scare ya' sorry."

"M-Mik-Mikey?" Raph managed, moving his hand toward the voice of his younger brother.

Mikey took Raph's hand and squeezed it gently. The wounded red warrior relaxed, easing back and sighing slightly.

"Can I have…some…water?" Raph rasped weakly.

" 'course bro," Mikey whispered, gently helping Raph sit up as he held the water bottle to Raph's lips and let his brother drink.

Raph tried to gulp it down only to have Mikey pull it back and warn him to take it slow. Days without proper water and food meant that large amounts weren't going to be good for him to take in.

"Easy bro, you'll get sick if you don't slow down," Mikey whispered.

Raph managed a weak nod and then started to take slow sips, struggling to sit up. Then he felt his shoulders lift as Don gripped his brother's body and helped the wounded warrior sit up.

"Than-Thanks," he managed, grimacing from the pain he was in.

"No problem bro," Don murmured.

Raph relaxed against Don, slipping into unconsciousness. Mikey fought frustrated tears as he rubbed a thumb over the back of his elder brother's hand. Then Raph stirred a moment and uttered the words they both feared.

"Wh'r's L'o?" Raph slurred softly.

Mikey and Don exchanged a worried glance, thankfully Raph was out cold again before they had to answer.

~*~

Leo shot across the wooded area breaking into the grassy field that the men were running across. Men that were members of the USBS that had fled the burning building two days before. While Don and Mikey had headed home with Raph, Leo accompanied by Bane, had started to chase down the few men that had escaped the place.

Bane glanced at the blue-clad warrior running beside him. Blind rage fueled the warrior. This was not the "brother" Bane had come to know, possessed by some sort of blood-rage.

Bane was in the most frantic state, worried, worried about the warrior beside him. Leonardo had been shot twice but moved as if nothing had touched him. But ultimately that wasn't what Bane was worried about, it was the mental state of the blue-clad warrior. He seemed off, consumed, not at all of himself.

Then Leo's shout broke the uneasy silence as the last three of the men they had been pursuing came into view.

Leo seemed to kick into a higher gear and shot forward then with a single leap he unsheathed a Katana and beheaded the man as he flipped past him toward the other two. The remaining two screamed in terror and scrambled to move faster.

Bane growled as they split in their panic and dropped to all fours to catch the man. Bane tackled him and snapped the neck, as bitter as he was about his imprisonment, he feared humans too much to dare casing them pain or to risk them coming back to collar him again.

He turned to hear the screams of the last man and see Leonardo standing above him, blood staining his Katanas and Bane realized to his horror that Leonardo had snapped completely.

"DON'T TOUCH ME YOU FREAK!" the man screamed, as he tried to crab-walk away.

Leo screamed in primal rage and abandoning his blades he leapt forward, the sound of bone breaking on bone was heard seconds later.

Bane scrambled forward and tried to drag Leo off.

"B******!" Leo screamed, "HE NEVER TOUCHED YOU!"

Bane finally got a hold of the warrior and dragged him off. The man was dead, skull broken.

"HE'S DEAD!" Bane cried out, frantic to calm the hysterical warrior.

Leo collapsed and started weeping against the wolf. Body shaking as the effects of his injuries finally hit him.

Bane stared in horror as Leo began to convulse as if in pain. The bullet wounds on his side gushing blood, hands trembling, and his eyes growing dull.

"…home…" Leo managed.

Bane fought tears as he lifted his friend and carried him back towards the old camp.

"Hold on Leonardo, please, your brothers need you still," Bane plead.

~*~

April opened the door to find Don standing there supporting Raph's bandaged frame.

"Raph," April gasped as Don stepped forward supporting his brother. Raph grunted, lifting his head toward her. She shuddered at the bandaged face but came forward quickly to help move him toward the couch.

"Oh Raph what happened?" April breathed as she cradled him against her.

Don let April ease Raph down onto the couch and let his brother lean into the hug that was offered.

"April…I…I'm really tired and I don't feel so great still…" Raph managed.

April nodded gently squeezed his hand.

"I'll help you lean back ok?" April said gently.

Raph nodded and let a groan of pain slip out, a grimace flicking across his face, what could be seen of it anyway. April flinched when she got a good look at the battered warrior. She shook her head in frustration. Raph was already sleeping again, he hadn't recovered from his injuries all the way yet and got worn out easy.

Don handed April a blanket and she tucked it around Raph's frame. Green eyes flicking toward Raph's face and leg.

"They…made sure he couldn't get away. He took a bullet to the leg and they set it wrong on purpose…then…then…they…" Don trailed off fighting tears.

"He's blind isn't he," she whispered as she touched his bandaged face.

Don bit back a sob and nodded.

"They poured an acid over his irises, but…but they rinsed it out before it could eat away the ball of the eye. It'll heal over, but the damage, it'll scar and…he…won't ever see again," Don managed.

"Does Splinter know?" April asked.

"Yeah…I called him…but Mikey he's going to bring him here. We're planning on taking Raph home tomorrow…but the trip was hard on him. He needed a familiar place to relax to rest," Don sighed sitting in the chair off to the side.

"Leo?" April asked hesitantly.

Don flinched.

"He…he…snapped…Bane went after him to make sure he didn't…get hurt or lost…to bring him home after he calmed down. We couldn't stop him he was…so…so…intense…April I was _scared_ of him," Don breathed.

"He's always been protective of you guys. Elder siblings are like that," April whispered, "Don…the Foot came here today. They said that the Elders demand…Don Leo and Karai haven't consummated the marriage…if they don't by next Friday…its…war."

Don bowed his head and took a nervous breath.

"Then we have to leave the city don't we?" Don murmured.

"Don what about-" April started.

"I have no idea where Leo is! Friday is three days away!" Don snapped, panic etched into every feature.

April took a deep breath and nodded, before glancing at Raph's sleeping form.

"You just got here. Don will he be able to handle another move?" April whispered, gently holding Raph's hand, "Donnie…look at Raph…he's exhausted. He needs to be home, not running around the country. He needs a place to heal properly, he needs to be _home_."

"Do you think I don't know that? Don't you realize that…he needs a doctor? I don't anything about eye injuries April! I was hoping to treat him in the Med Ward either at home or at the Foot headquarters. But no…Leo, was too stupid to do what he had to before we left. He wanted this marriage and now we're in danger because he didn't follow through!" Don ended with a shout.

"He didn't want the marriage," April whispered.

Raph stirred, turning his head and starting to wake. April soothed him and he relaxed again.

"What?" Don demanded.

"He didn't want to marry Karai," April said firmly.

"What?" Don managed, "he argued with us constantly about it."

"He…he said…_the responsibility of the leader…is too make sacrifices. I'm the leader…my sacrifice is my freedom so my brothers might have their own,_" April whispered.

Don took a struggled breath before stumbling back in confusion.

"He told you that?" Don managed.

April hesitated and then nodded, she had actually read it from his journal. The journal she was supposed to have burned.

"But…" Don struggled, "Why…he didn't have to…we would have figured out how to help him with the chest pain and everything…we would have done something."

"Would you have noticed he was sick in time Don?" April heard herself hiss, "you guys practically ignore him most days."

Don looked away.

"He's still our brother," Don mumbled.

"Have you ever told him that to his face? Or do you just walk away laughing like everyone else Don? He's pushed himself so far that he's nearly _died_ taking care of all of you. You all don't realize how…pressured he feels all the time do you?" April said fiercely, "_do you_?"

Don sat down heavily and pressed his head into his hands.

"We…practically drove him into this didn't we?" he managed to croak.

"You all at least pushed him along some," April said firmly.

"Wah's goin' on?" Raph rasped, turning his head slowly, "why fightin'?"

Master Splinter walked forward between the two figures to his son, causing silence to fall between them. He gave them a firm look before gently kneeling beside his wounded son.

"H'lo?" Raph managed weakly, his voice shaking a bit.

It hit them all then, he was scared, Raphael…was scared.

"Shhhh my son," Master Splinter coaxed.

"Daddy?" Raph managed.

Mikey and Don exchanged a quick worried glance, Raph hadn't called Splinter that since he hit puberty.

"Shhhh you are alright my son, rest. You should rest for now alright?" Splinter coaxed.

"Stay?" Raph whispered weakly.

"I am here and I will stay. Get some sleep my son," Splinter comforted.

Raph relaxed, his father's hand loosely cradled in one of his own. Fingers curled to maintain a connection to his father.

"I…tried…daddy…I tried ta' get ou'" Raph murmured before slipping into sleep.

"I know my son, you were very brave," Splinter whispered, rubbing his son's cheek in comfort, careful to avoid the injured areas.

He turned to April and Don, who were hanging their head sheepishly and then to Mike who was standing behind them looking worried.

Casey had just walked in time to hear Raph talk about trying to get out.

"Is he alrigh'?" Casey whispered, blue eyes flicking toward his friend.

"Weak…badly injured, but with time and rest he will be strong again," Splinter said firmly.

"What about his sight? Sensei he can't fight blind," Mikey managed, earning a shocked look from Casey.

"It seems my son you have forgotten a very important lesson I taught you," Splinter said softly, his mouth quirking upward slightly, "the blindfold lesson."

Don brightened.

"I did forget about that…you made us pass a test blindfolded before you declared us masters two years back. You said we have to be able to fight in pitch black or in low visibility conditions and in order to do so-" Don rambled.

"You had to prove you could fight me blindfolded," Splinter interrupted gently.

Mikey cast Raph a worried glance.

"But…didn't Raph nearly fail that because he got so annoyed?" Mikey whispered worriedly.

Splinter chuckled.

"His temper got in the way, but…he did better than you Michaelangelo," Splinter teased gently.

Mikey couldn't help but crack a grin and chuckle, shuffling in embarrassment.

Then there was a loud knock and the family leap to their feet. Splinter ordered his sons to hide and remained where he was while April stood in front of him.

Casey walked over and stood at the door.

"Who is it?" he demanded.

"Leonardo said this was a save place…please…he is wounded!" Bane pled from the other side of the door.

Casey wrenched the door open and gasped at the sight of the blood stained wolf.

"Where is he?" Don demanded when he noticed that Leo wasn't present.

"He went to the tower…I lost him…he ran off…I-I couldn't find him!" Bane cried frantically.

Mikey jumped forward and grabbed hold of the lupine's arms and managed to calm the frantic wolf down.

"Casey…go with my sons and inquire about Leonardo…hurry," Splinter ordered.

Casey nodded and with Don followed by Mikey, the trio shot down the stairs. Bane remained frozen at the sight of April.

"It's ok," April coaxed, "I'm a friend."

"That's what they told me," Bane whispered weakly, amber eyes flicking from Splinter's calm features to April's gentle eyes.

"I won't hurt you Bane. The guys are like family to me. Since they took you in, you're family too," April whispered.

"Leonardo…he…Splinter I could not stop him…he killed so many…" Bane whimpered, "he was so angry…"

Splinter closed his eyes and sighed.

"The men responsible for-" Splinter started.

"In the city," Bane cried, " I put him down so he could sleep while I tried to figure out where we were and a human came down the alley…he killed her…then he just took off…toward the tower."

"Did he say anything to you Bane?" Splinter whispered.

"He said _hōpu wa muimi desu... Watashi no kazoku wa... Fējingu. Ningen wa tsuneni watashi-tachi o nikunde...-Shi ga kuru yō ni_," Bane whispered, "I don't know what that means." (Hope is meaningless...my family is...fading. Humans will always hate us...let death come)

"But I do," Splinter whispered fearfully.

* * *

Reviews please…yeah Leo went a little off his rocker…a little…


	15. Chapter 14:Shizumeru

**Chapter 14: Shizumeru (to make calm or peaceful)**

When the guys entered the Tower they felt their stomachs twist in horror. Bodies lay scattered, decapitated or simply mutilated.

Mikey gagged and struggled to calm his stomach.

"Oh hell," Casey gasped.

Don shook his head and started moving forward.

A scream made them turn and dash toward it.

The scream cut off and sounds of struggle were heard seconds later.

Don burst into the room and skidded to a stop in shock. A woman was backed into the corner with Leo growling in front of her.

"Leo," Mikey gasped.

Leo whipped around, golden-brown eyes slits of furry. He growled, the sound growing higher into a hissing sound. The girl shot away when he turned toward them.

Leo advanced, eyes glued to Casey.

Don followed his brother's gaze and felt his stomach twist.

"Casey, he's-" Don started.

"I know," Casey whispered back.

Leo growled and moved forward.

Don moved fast, planting himself in front of their human friend. Leo stopped and growled lowly.

"Leo, it's us…bro come on. Relax bro Casey's a friend," Mikey begged softly.

Leo turned toward his brother.

"He's human," Leo spat out.

"He's a friend," Don plead softly.

"Leo bud it's me Casey," Casey said softly stepping aside, out from the protection of Don's frame.

Leo followed him with his eyes, but something clicked, and he paused before advancing.

"Come on man its me," Casey whispered, "You're scaring Mikey…Splinter's worried about ya'," Casey whispered.

Leo shook his head and seemed to sag.

"Casey?" Leo breathed, still shaking his head slowly.

Then a flurry of motion made them turn, Leo tensed, confusion written on his features as he was surrounded by Foot ninja.

Don felt a pang of horror when Leo gave them a look of someone that had been betrayed. Before Don could move Leo shot forward, an unearthly scream tearing from his lips.

Don screamed in terror as an arrow flew toward his brother, then suddenly he gasped as the arrow split and Karai appeared in front of the charging figure. Leo stumbled to a stop and watched her, confusion and anger etched into his features.

He tried to attack her only to have her block him.

The next thing that happened made them freeze in shock.

Karai kissed Leo.

He had charged again, coming within inches of landing a blow, she had twisted, caught his sheath strap, turned him, and planted a kiss.

Leo froze, blinking in confusion, and then stumbled backward, dropping to his knees and staring at her.

Karai held out a commanding hand toward her men, telling them to stay back before she walked forward and touched Leo's trembling shoulder.

He seemed to sag, and then, relaxed.

* * *

Don sat down heavily, eyeing his sleeping elder brother. Leo was wrapped in bandages, his mangled body was limp on the bed he'd been given. Mikey had let Don take the blood he needed for the transfusion to save Leo's life, but hadn't come close to his brother since.

Karai walked in and gave Don a questioning look.

"Will he be alright?" she asked softly.

"I think so…I just hope he trusts humans after this…I thought he might have somehow got drugged with something, like it messed with his head. Causing him to become paranoid, _extremely _paranoid. Making him think every human was an enemy…but there wasn't a trace of anything in his blood work…" Don trailed off resting his head in his hands.

Karai "hmmmed" softly.

"What of Raphael? Leonardo claimed he was dead when they were seeing to his injuries…is this true?" Karai asked gently.

Don's head snapped up in shock.

"He thought Raph was dead?" Don managed.

Karai blinked and nodded.

"He said something about avenging his brother, that those that killed him would die," Karai replied quietly, brown eyes flicking toward the unconscious figure being quoted.

Don shuddered.

"No wonder he snapped…he thought…oh Leo…Raph's alive, hurt but alive," Don breathed, reaching over and grasping Leo's hand.

Leo stirred a little and opened his mouth to let out a weak moan of pain.

"Donatello…" Karai started.

"Why'd you kiss him?" Don asked softly, turning to look at her.

Karai blinked.

"I've seen it work before…I figured it was worth-" she started.

"Karai…do you care about my brother? Or are you just being a flirt and messing with him?" Don demanded.

Karai blinked and sighed.

"Donatello…your Sensei asked me something similar to that when he learned of the alliance. I told him I would try and that perhaps someday I could give my heart completely to Leonardo, but for now…for now I respect your brother deeply…and-" Karai started.

"But you don't love him," Don said softly.

Karai looked at Don and sighed.

"I…am attached to him I guess…but no….I don't love him…" Karai sighed.

Don shook his head and sighed.

"Are you trying to at least?" Don asked after a few seconds.

"Yes," Karai replied.

"I guess that's what really matters. At least you're trying to," Don sighed, "Karai could we have some of your Medics look over Raph? He has injuries to his eyes…among others…if…wait…what about the verdict by the Elders declared? War on Friday if…"

Don blushed slightly.

Karai chuckled, a soft humored sound, a blush touching her own cheeks for a moment.

"Taken care of, if there is one thing that the Elders understand it's that men have problems in bed when they are injured. The date has been pushed back a month, Leonardo's wounds should hopefully be healed by then," Karai replied, "and yes. Bring Raphael, I will have the Medics prepare to look him over."

"Thank-you Karai-san," Don whispered as she slipped out.

He gave Leo a gentle look and sighed.

"I hope you know what you are doing…and I hope you know Raph's ok. I can't believe you thought he was dead…you idiot. Raph's too stubborn to die," Don ended with a chuckle.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, this actually was longer but I split it up so that the other part would be better understood. I actually had, like I said before, three different scenarios for this scene, I liked this one best. "Sniggers" I liked making Karai a little uncomfortable there…."giggles" .

Please Review!


	16. Chapter 15:Tsuyosa

**Chapter 15: Tsuyosa (Strength)**

It had been two weeks since Leo's meltdown and Raph's rescue. After their injuries had been seen to and they had been declared stable enough to move. The family had gone out to the Farmhouse for the next few weeks, Karai placed the company in the hands of her most trusted advisors so she could go with them. No one more than Mikey, disagreed with her accompanying them to their safe haven. Even so she came and to her credit was by Leo's side most of his waking hours. She seemed intent upon trying to love him, to keep her promise to Splinter. Leo after recovering seemed to struggle emotionally with his meltdown and never stopped apologizing for his actions. Bane for the most part avoided the humans that joined his new family. Raphael was struggling to adapt to his newfound blindness, though for the most part his nightmares had stopped, he was still jumpy as well as bitter…

Raph was sitting at the kitchen table, grumbling under his breath. The full face covering bandages had been removed and only the strip that covered his eyes remained.

"Raph?" Leo whispered softly as he came in.

Raph's head whipped to the left and then he twisted as if struggling to locate his brother. Leo stepped forward and placed a hand on Raph's right shoulder.

"Here bro," Leo coaxed gently, " come on…Sensei said we could train again."

Raph snorted bitterly.

"I can't train…I'm useless," Raph muttered.

Leo's eye ridges pulled together in confusion.

"If I can have a complete emotional and mental breakdown and still come back after all that…then you can train with me. Come on," Leo said firmly.

Raph seemed to slump and then his shoulders shook a little.

"I'm so confused Leo. I feel so lost," Raph whispered, tears starting to trickle down his cheeks, "I don't know what to do anymore."

Leo dropped down, grabbed Raph's shoulders and pulled him tight, into a hug.

"Come on bro, let's go for a walk alright?" Leo whispered.

Raph nodded mutely, letting Leo help him stand. Raph stumbled and limped a little as his leg gave some.

"Still hurting?" Leo whispered.

"Yeah, Don said it wasn't as badly broken as it could have been though," Raph sniffed, "I'll be able to walk fine."

"Well Don said that I'm finally sane again," Leo stated softly.

Raph snorted in laughter and then chuckled.

"I can't believe you freaked out like that," Raph whispered.

"Neither can I really. I was…confused…everything was so…blurred. All I remember is thinking that they killed you. That I lost a brother and I failed our father. That I failed to protect one of my brothers. I was confused Raph…and lost," Leo replied.

"I guess that makes us even huh?" Raph whispered.

"I guess. Easy, we're at the steps," Leo warned as Raph nearly stumbled down them.

Raph grunted and with Leo's help they worked their way down the steps. Then Leo stepped away from Raph to which Raph gave a soft yelp of panic and reached for him.

"Leo," he managed.

"To get strong again, you have to rely on you," Leo said gently.

Raph bit his lower lip, a comical look for the usually bold, arrogant turtle. Raph swung his head a little.

"Where are you?" He asked weakly.

"Use your ears," Leo coaxed.

Raph's head snapped to his right and Leo smiled.

"Good work bro," Leo praised, "Now…move toward me."

Raph scowled.

"Leo my leg-," Raph started.

"Don told Sensei you should be starting to put weight on it," Leo said gently.

Raph took a deep breath and took a nervous step toward his brother, grunting as his bad leg protested the weight change.

"Leo," he managed weakly, a hint of panic entering his voice.

"Use your ears bro. Follow my voice and use your training. Where am I standing? You know I'm to your right, but how far away?" Leo said gently.

Raph turned his body toward his brother's voice and scrunch his brows as he concentrated on moving forward, gritting his teeth as his leg felt a twinge of pain.

* * *

Don walked into the kitchen and froze when he saw that Raph was gone.

"Raph?" Don called worriedly.

"They went for a walk," April called from the living room.

"Who?" Don asked as he walked over to her.

"Him and Leo, Splinter gave them permission to start up training again since you gave Raph the go ahead to start walking again," April replied, glancing over her book.

"I didn't mean that he _should_ start training again. I just wanted him to start _moving_ around a little," Don snapped.

April laughed a little.

"Don relax, it's not like they're going to start Katas or anything. Leo got permission to get Raph working on his locating skills and such. Plus to get him applying some weight on his injured leg," April laughed.

"What's so funny?" Anna asked as she walked in.

"Don's freaking out in doctor mode over two brother's that aren't depressed anymore and are trying to recover," April stated simply.

Anna rolled her eyes, patted Don's carapace, and walked into the kitchen.

"How can you two just-just let that go? Raph's leg could buckle still…and Leo he's-" Don started.

"Stable," Karai interrupted softly as she walked in.

Everyone looked at her in surprise.

"What?" Don asked sharply.

"Emotionally and Mentally Stable," Karai elaborated.

"But…" Don started.

A soft chuckle made them all turn to see Splinter standing in the doorway.

"Donatello, my son, let your brothers be. Your devotion to them the past few weeks is commendable but you must let them adjust themselves to how their lives have changed. Let them adjust," Splinter said firmly.

"But-" Don started.

Mikey squeezed Don's shoulders as he came up behind him.

"Look out the window and shut-up bro," Mikey chuckled.

* * *

Leo grinned as Raph stopped in front of him.

"Good job bro," Leo praised gently.

Raph's face broke into a smile. He reached forward and gently put a hand onto Leo's shoulder.

"Thanks bro," Raph managed.

Leo chuckled.

"Ok, I'm going to walk backward and I want you to follow me ok?" Leo asked.

Raph nodded after taking a deep breath.

Leo started to talk softly, as he moved backward, one hand forward for Raph to find if he needed to.

Raph stepped forward slowly, smiling a little as he managed to stay with Leo for the most part, sometimes getting lost and stumbling around for a few seconds before he found his brother again.

Then Raph tripped, stumbled and ended up crashing into Leo, sending the two sprawling.

Leo busted up laughing a second later.

"It's not funny!" Raph snapped as he struggled to sit up and only succeeded in unintentionally tickling his elder bother.

Leo burst into more laughter and squirmed, struggling to get out of range.

"Raph! Raph stop you're tickling me!" Leo yelped.

Raph's eye ridges pulled together.

"I didn't know you were ticklish…" he said dangerously.

Leo twisted, but not fast enough. He gave a high shriek that put Mikey to shame as Raph tickled him along the bridge of his shell.

"STOP!" Leo yelped.

* * *

Those in the kitchen laughed as Leo scrambled to his feet and darted out of reach, still laughing and shaking his head. Raph struggled to his feet and tried to follow, twisting and turning in an attempt to locate his brother.

"It seems that they are doing well," Karai said softly.

"Girl…you got that right," Anna said with a grin, nudging Karai playfully.

Karai raised an eye brow and gave the young woman a dark look.

"Don't touch me," Karai muttered.

Anna rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at the elder woman, much to the humor of the others.

Karai's eye brows shot up and she gave the younger woman a startled look.

~*~ Two Weeks have passed~*~

Raph grunted as he swung the Bo along behind him, just managing to keep a hold as he spun it in front.

"Good work Raph!" Don praised as Raph stopped to catch his breath.

"This is harder than I thought," he panted.

Don simply chuckled.

"Yeah, well I don't think I could ever twirl the Sai like you do," Don chuckled.

"Did," Raph muttered bitterly.

Don blinked.

"You know you'll get back to the point where you can use them again," Don said softly.

"Yeah Don…in three or four years," Raph snapped, "no offense bro but the Bo isn't me…I've always been in the middle, close contact fighting…this…isn't."

Raph's shoulders dropped and he fumbled with the heavy oak Bo in hand.

"Raph," Leo said as he walked in, "You know you'll work up to the wooden Tanto and then to the Sai again. You just have to train," Leo coaxed, he unsheathed his swords only to actually have wooden Bokken in hand, rather than his steel blades.

"Raph…I have Bokken and I want you…to attack me, come at me with everything you have alright?" Leo coaxed.

"What if I hit Don or-" Raph managed nervously, struggling to locate his brother.

"Focus," Leo said simply.

Raph took a breath and nodded, head cocked slightly, then he leapt forward, narrowly avoiding Don, and heard the clack of wood meeting wood and stumbled back as Leo parried.

"Good," Leo said gently before flipping over his brother and taping his carapace with a Bokken.

Raph whipped around and brought the Bo up to defend himself, grumbling as the Bokken gently tapped his chest.

"Focus," Leo repeated gently, stepping back and waiting.

Raph struggled then, bowed his head and shot forward, the clacks of wood making Don grin as Raph managed to block most of Leo's attacks and nearly landed a few attacks of his own.

Leo grinned and stepped aside, slowly forcing Raph into more complicated foot work as well as more complicated forms of fighting. Then he grunted as Raph swung the Bo low and caught his ankle. Leo jumped up enough to avoid being tripped but he saw the grin on Raph's face.

He'd landed a blow.

"Doing great Raph," Don called as the two brother's struggled to one up the other, both grinning.

Don watched Raph's bad leg, critically examining how much weight he applied and how it was reacting to the stress.

"STOP!" Don shouted suddenly.

Both brothers froze and waited as Don rushed over and dropped down to examine Raph's lower leg. It was swollen around where the break had been the worst.

"Any pain?" Don asked as he cupped the limb with one hand and applied slight pressure along the shin bone.

Raph flinched.

"Kinda…not real bad though," Raph replied after a second.

"It's swelling up so I'm calling it a day for you got it? Nothing else but ice and elevating it," Don said firmly.

Raph grumbled but nodded, then cocked his head and swiveled it to the left.

"Bane?" Raph called.

"Raphael, you were fighting…" Bane greeted.

"Trainin'," Raph corrected with a grin.

"Where've you been hiding Bane?" Leo asked with a chuckle.

"I've been wandering the woods…its beautiful," he murmured softly, amber eyes flicking downward.

"Well since you've appeared come have dinner with us tonight," Don urged.

Bane shifted nervously.

"I just wanted to check up on you all…I…-" Bane murmured.

"You still don't trust humans," Raph said softly.

"No," Bane whispered, "They scare me."

"Bane, the humans that are here with us are friends, they won't harm you," Leo said gently as he walked forward and placed a hand on the grey wolf's shoulder.

Bane had filled out, muscle now wrapped the once scrawny lupine's frame, his grey fur shown and feathers had been tied into the fur around his head and neck. He wore a loin-cloth but nothing else save a sheath strap and a quiver with a Bow on his back.

"I-" Bane started.

"How about this buddy you don't come in and have diner with us and I won't let you have some of my Shepard's Pie I made," Mikey chuckled as he walked in.

Bane grinned and chuckled a little.

"Did ya make-" Raph started.

"Apple pie?" Mikey teased, "oh yeah bro, ice cream and everything too."

All four brothers grinned in delight.

"I guess…" Bane murmured.

Don pushed the lupine forward and Leo hung back for Raph.

"Come on bro," Leo chuckled.

"Yeah, but…um…let me?" Raph whispered.

Leo nodded.

"Do you remember how many steps?" Leo asked.

"Yeah…I think so," Raph replied.

Leo nodded and waited for him.

* * *

A/N: "counting steps" is a method for remembering where things are in a certain area and how far away places are. My best friend is legally blind so she mentioned this to me and I saw it actually in action in M. Night Shyamalan's _The Village_. Also is the uploader doing freaky stuff to your files too? "growls" It's driving me insane.

Reviews Please!


	17. Chapter 16:Taeru

**Chapter 16: Taeru (Endure or Bear)**

Mikey chuckled as he came into the kitchen and spotted Raph at the table with three bowls in front of him, one was filled with eggs and the other two were empty.

"What are you doing?" Mikey laughed.

"He's helping me and working on dexterity skills at the same time," April said as she came out from the pantry.

"How?" Mikey laughed, eyeing the bowl of eggs.

"Remember that dish I wanted to try and make? That Stuffed Mushroom Noodle thing?" April asked him.

"Yeah," Mikey said slowly.

"Well Raph needs to work on his dexterity with small stuff so I'm having him crack eggs and mix the stuff for me, while I get the mushrooms ready. Ready to start?" April directed the question to Raph who nodded in response.

April walked over and stood behind Raph.

"Ok, the eggs are on your right, the middle bowl is straight on front of you, and the bowl where I want you to put the shells is on your left ok?" April asked.

"Got it," Raph said softly, reaching slowly to his right and picking up an egg.

Raph carefully started to crack the shell and peel it, grumbling as he ended up puncturing the shell egg and ended up with egg yolk all over his fingers.

April placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I can't use it unfortunately. But remember, be gentle," April comforted.

Raph nodded and sighed in frustration as he put the mangled egg into the "trash" bowl and slowly reached for another one after April helped him clean his hand off.

* * *

Leo turned as footsteps caught his attention. He was in the woods beyond the barn, taking a walk and searching for Bane. The wolf had left after dinner the other night and made camp out here somewhere.

"Karai?" " Leo whispered, stopping his forward motion.

The young woman smiled as she joined him.

"Splinter requested that I follow you," she said simply.

Leo's mouth quirked upward in humor for a moment.

"Sure," he teased gently.

Karai gave him an annoyed glance but chuckled as he simply smiled.

"You are hopeless," she chuckled.

"Thank-you…for…" Leo trailed off.

"What?" Karai asked.

"Proving to me that…you are willing to accept me," Leo said softly, shrugging a little, "my whole life Karai all I've wanted was…a family of my own…but every time…every time I met a woman rescuing her or anything…they'd scream…you get called a freak enough and I guess you start to believe it."

"Do you not comfort your brothers and friend that they themselves are not?" Karai asked gently.

"I do…but…I still think about it and I guess when I thought Raph was dead…that I lost a brother…that I should turn into the monster they feared…might make them realize…that we weren't so bad after all before," Leo sighed, leaning against the tree behind him and sliding toward the ground.

Karai paused and then sat down next to him, gently reaching over and touching his hand.

"You…are welcome," she whispered.

Leo sighed and gave her a gentle smile, his eyes gentle.

"Karai?" Leo took a breath, "would you be willing to let me…try something?"

"Try what?" Karai asked skeptically.

"Could I…touch your hair?" Leo whispered softly, shifting uncomfortably.

Karai's eye brows shot up in surprise.

"Leonardo…" she started.

"Leo…you're family now…you can call me Leo," Leo corrected softly, "Please, I prefer it."

Karai hesitated and then nodded.

"Leo…you are my _husband_. You don't have to ask," Karai teased gently.

Leo blushed slightly.

"Still…I gave you the option to refuse me," Leo whispered, "I just figured-"

"That option doesn't come into effect until _after_ the wedding night, which we have yet to have," Karai laughed softly.

Leo chuckled softly and gave her an embarrassed glance before reaching over and gently brushing her hair with his fingers. He pulled away quickly though and shifted uncomfortably.

"Leonardo?" Karai whispered softly.

"I-I'm sorry it's just…I don't know what to expect…from you or…anything," Leo sighed.

Karai gave him a gentle look and to both of their's shock she reached over and took his hand, blinking in surprise when she realized what she did.

"Leonardo…why not take a chance then?" she whispered.

He looked at her.

"You would let me?" he whispered softly.

Karai paused and then nodded.

Leo hesitantly leaned forward and gently cupped her cheek. Eyes searching hers for a moment.

* * *

Anna hummed to herself as she helped Master Splinter with the present he was working on.

It was a set of fine china, that he had requested April buy for him. But he was carefully painting in Kanji and Katakana along the sides. Words of blessing and comfort to his eldest and Karai.

He had made a similar gift for her and Mikey and had only just recently finished it.

"Mikey told me what ours say but some of these symbols look different," Anna murmured as she picked up the dry one she was supposed to be putting a seal over.

Splinter chuckled.

"The Katakana are different my child yes," Splinter chuckled, "Each of my son's will receive such a gift on their wedding night as a gift. Your's unfortunately was late as I didn't know about your and Michaelangelo's marriage until much later."

Anna blushed slightly.

"Were you angry when you heard about me and Mikey?" she whispered, gently pushing a strand of blonde hair out of her face.

Splinter gently sat the cup and brush down before looking at the young woman beside him.

"My daughter, you have made my son happy that is what is important. I was worried when I noticed him slipping out late in the evenings…but no I was not angry when I learned of your union, In fact my dear," Splinter lifted the young woman's chin so she looked him in the eye, "I was much relieved and gladdened. I have long hoped that my sons would find someone to love and who would love them back. Seeing my sons return home every night nursing both physical and emotional wounds I feared that they would be doomed to live out their lives alone. You have proven that they can find love."

"What about Karai? She's been so good to Leo," Anna whispered softly, noticing that Splinter had failed to mention the Kunochi.

Splinter's brows furrowed and he gave her a sad look.

"I fear she will toss him aside after she returns to New York, I fear that her affections will grow cold when she realizes she doesn't truly love him. I fear my son's heart will be broken. So I make these in hope that it will mend the pain for him. Ease the confusion," Splinter sighed, "he has started to woo her…but I fear that in giving his heart to her…she will simply leave him struggling in pain."

"Then why allow them to marry in the first place? Why give a blessing?" Anna whispered, taking the old rat's paw.

"To hope," Splinter whispered softly.

"Anna? You up here?" Mikey's voice called.

"Here Mike," she called, gently squeezing the old rat's paw before bowing and getting up.

"Can I come back and talk later father?" she whispered.

Splinter smiled sadly but nodded.

Mikey came rushing up and pulled her close before gently kissing her cheek.

"Konnichiwa Sensei," Mikey greeted softly.

Splinter chuckled softly.

"Hey um Sensei have you seen Leo or Karai?" Mikey asked, "No one's seen them all day. And there are…well…there's a Foot Elder here."

Splinter grunted and rose to his feet.

"It seems it is time then," Splinter sighed.

"Time for what?" Anna asked, giving the rat a startled look.

"The consummation," Splinter sighed before walking over to his youngest son.

"Oh…wait…why is an Foot elder here then…?" Mikey trailed off eyes widening, "you don't mean that…"

Splinter waited a soft sad smile on his face.

"Yes Michaelangelo such is the nature of Diplomatic Marriages. Someone in a higher rank must be present," Splinter replied quietly.

Anna shuddered at the thought and Mikey grimaced and blushed so badly his sea foam-green skin turned dark.

"Um…oh," Mikey murmured uncomfortably.

Splinter chuckled.

"Come my son help your old father down stairs. My daughter would you go prepare my tea?" Splinter asked.

"Of course father," Anna replied, gently giving the old rat a kiss as she slipped past and down stairs.

Splinter turned toward his youngest.

"You are troubled," he said plainly.

"I'm worried," Mikey sighed, shrugging a little, "Raph's…depressed still…and Leo he had a weird mood swing earlier. He went from happy to all dark and moody and then back to smiling a little."

"They are trying to get used to a new life style my son. Leonardo's wounds still fester, his mind is still hurting as is his spirit. Raphael is struggling with his injuries. Your brothers will heal as long as we are there for them," Splinter said firmly, patting his son's shoulder, "now help your father down these stairs."

Mikey smiled and offered his arm to help the aging rat down.

As they reached the bottom Raph greeted them. He was standing at the base of the stairs, head cocked slightly.

"Afternoon Sensei, Mikey," Raph murmured.

Splinter cupped his second-eldest's chin before gently patting his shoulder.

"We will speak later my son," Splinter said gently.

Raph shifted uncomfortably, but nodded, he hated not knowing what they could and couldn't see with his body language. He remained in the stairwell, waiting for them to say something only to realize that he was alone. Raph fought frustrated tears, in losing his sight he had lost so much of a connection with his brothers, with the world around him. Now he felt utterly alone. He shifted and made his way toward the stairs, before stumbling up them as tears broke lose.

He nearly slammed into Don as he reached the top.

"Raph? What's-oh bro," Don coaxed as he cradled his weeping brother.

"I'm so confused," Raph got out.

Don rocked Raph's trembling frame.

"We're here for you, you know that," Don whispered.

Raph sniffed and nodded into his brother's plastron. _Yet I am more alone than you will ever understand._

The sound of discussion caught Don's attention. He heard what sounded like laughter and gave those down the stairs a confused look. Raph tensed in his brother's grip, lost in confused and painful circles.

* * *

Leo was laying on his plastron, Karai was leaning against him as she gently examined his carapace with a fingernail.

"Can you feel that?" She whispered.

Leo "um-humed" softly. His body relaxed. They had started with a kiss and slowly started to explore each other only to find themselves becoming one and then again exploring the other.

Karai's clothing was haphazard but on, her hair had been combed through by her fingernails.

Leo was relaxed, his gear just to the side of him, his mask still tossed a few feet away.

They both jumped as his Shell-Cell went off. Leo growled in annoyance before he got up and grabbed it.

"What?" Leo snapped as he opened it to answer.

_Ya' know you'd think that me telling you that the Foot Elder is here and you get to-_

"Don't finish that sentence Mike," Leo growled, "we're coming."

Karai gave him a confused look, a humored smile flicking across her face for a moment.

Leo hung up and sighed, before glancing at Karai and blushing slightly. "The Foot Elder is here," Leo mumbled.

Karai nodded.

"Then we best get going," she sighed.

Leo nodded and grabbed his gear, quickly putting it on as Karai straightened her clothing and made herself presentable.

Leo paused to wait for her. Giving her a startled look as she gently took his hand, a smile twitched at the corner of his mouth.

They reached the farmhouse a few minutes later.

* * *

The others were waiting in the living room when Splinter and the Foot elder joined them. The two nodded and then separated. Splinter then turned and came to them as the Elder left, the door banging closed behind him.

Don looked up and waited as Mikey stood.

"Sensei?" Raph managed softly.

"It is done, the alliance is set in stone," Splinter sighed.

They nodded and Raph seemed to sag as he shook his head.

"They already had though," Raph mumbled.

Everyone gave him a confused look, save Splinter.

"My son it seems your other senses are growing stronger," Splinter chuckled.

Mikey shook his head.

"You're saying they already?" Mikey trailed off, blushing a little.

"He's right…In thought I smelled Leo on Karai when they came in," Don chuckled.

"Wait you can smell…sex?" Anna managed, eyes widening in horror.

"More like the result of it," Raph corrected gently, "we can tell by the mixed scents. You and Mikey usually shower after so it isn't so obvious. That's why we didn't figure you two out sooner."

Mikey and Anna blushed crimson, much to the humor of those that could see it.

"Oh," Anna squeaked softly, "That's slightly disturbing."

Mikey walked over to her and wrapped a comforting arm around her.

"It's ok, thankfully this group of mutants is too polite to say anything," Mikey whispered to her.

Anna nodded and then gave the guys a curious look.

"Ok so…what else can you smell?" Anna murmured.

"The flux of pheromones," Don said simply.

"Like when our period would start," April said with a chuckle, "they've warned me before, discreetly of course."

"Oh…well I guess that makes sense. You've warned me before," Anna directed her last comment to Mikey.

Mikey suddenly froze.

"Anna…your sent hasn't fluxed," Mikey said slowly.

Raph sat up and gasped.

Don's eyes widened.

"What does that mean?" Anna and April asked together.

Splinter gave April a gentle look.

"It means that I might be a grandfather," Splinter said softly.

April's eyes widened.

"But I thought-Don said you guys couldn't," April gasped.

"That's what I thought," Don whispered.

"Well what are we waiting for? April do you have a pregnancy test on you?" Raph demanded.

April scrambled to her feet, dragging Anna behind her, leaving a shocked and nearly petrified Mikey behind.

* * *

Leo stirred as the morning light hit his face and after blinking he looked beside him, smiling when he saw Karai next to him. He gently reached over and brushed her hair out of her face.

She pulled away, hitching the blankets higher.

Leo froze and gave her a confused look, trying yet again to earn an affectionate moment.

She pulled away again.

"Karai?" Leo whispered.

She only hitched the blankets higher.

Leo moved back and curled beside her, eyes glued to her. Confusion reigned in his mind. What had happened?

What did he do wrong?

Then he heard it and his heart froze in his chest, tears started streaming quickly after.

"Higen go to sleep," Karai mumbled.

Leo closed his eyes and fought sobs as he pulled away from her.

Who was Higen?

* * *

A/N: the plot thickens…muhahahahahaha! I did forget to warn you there will be some character death in here, its essential to the moving of the plot. "Sniffs sadly".

Also as to my lack of prompt updates, I am _sorry_ I have an insane schedule lately and my motto is "don't update until the chapter afterward is done". Basically I don't post until I have at least the next chapter typed too; after the one that is updated.

On the a similar subject, like I have said before this story has three different outlines/plot directions so it's slow going as I work out the exact angle I want to go with.

I will update as often as I have time, but also for those who don't know I do have an actual series I am writing to publish that I have a deadline on. Because of that I will be going on Hiatus after this story to work on that as well as these three Fanfics:

_Walk the Fire_- Alternate Universe. Don finds a strange jewel and suddenly finds himself in a very confusing place. At first the world seems like a paradise until the natives blame him for the problems that begin plaguing them…there's only one problem…Don can't get home.

Suspense/Adventure

_Whispers in the Dark- _Growing up isn't easy, but having your family go their separate ways isn't easy either. When Michaelangelo finds himself feeling very much like the baby staying at home as Leo travels to Japan to speak to the Ancient One, Raph goes to Latin America for his training, and Don dives deeper into the science he loves. One night he ventures out to find his missing brother Donatello only to run into a very strange girl…and he wakes up at home days later with her standing at the food of his bed….only no one else can see her.

Horror/Suspense

_A Tale Not for the Weak-_ Six months after Leo returns home from Latin America he takes a hit that reveals something he failed to tell them. The scars tell a story, but not all of it. Will Leo tell them…or will he hide the truth about his year long absence…forever?

Family/Hurt/Comfort

So after all of that crazy overload of info….please leave me your thoughts!!!!

Reviews Please!


	18. Chapter 17: Otosan

**Chapter 17: Otosan (Father) **

"…_Things fall apart; the centre cannot hold…" -William Butler Yeats_

Anna's shocking and unexpected pregnancy had left the family delighted, and Mikey both nervous and ecstatic. The only ones that remained oblivious to the news were Leo and Karai, who seemed suddenly hostile toward each other. Their arguments and bickering had started getting louder of late. No one knew what had brought the sudden shift in their relationship. But they were all beginning to worry, especially since Karai was getting ready to return to New York on business and Leo seemed more closed off…

Raph grumbled as he stepped back from the wall and rubbed his nose, he placed his palm on it and sighed. Infuriated by his weakness and fumbling about Raph finally snapped and threw a punch at the wall in front of him, gasping in shock when the wall gave.

"Raph?" Mikey whispered softly.

Raph jumped and whipped around.

Mikey smiled sadly as Raph struggled to put hide his hand, and how Raph seemed to slump.

"I…I didn't mean to," Raph sighed, "I just-"

"You're frustrated…its fine…though you broke the wall…which I wouldn't advise doing again. Sensei wanted you to meet him for practice today remember? Go wake him for breakfast will you? He's been getting tired lately," Mikey coaxed gently.

Raph sighed and nodded.

"Why didn't…you get mad or anything?" Raph sighed as he shuffled over.

"You're hurt…what's the point of being mad at you?" Mikey chuckled gently, he stopped Raph and gave his brother a gentle look, "your face is healing up nice…isn't today when you're supposed to take those bandages off?"

"I guess," Raph mumbled, "I don't really know what day it is."

Mikey gave his brother a sad look and fought a sigh of sorrow. Raph looked so lost and confused anymore, nothing like the tough, arrogant warrior the family knew.

"You know what? Since Sensei hasn't been feeling so full of energy lately, let him sleep in a bit and go have Don take those bandages off," Mikey attempted to cheer up his brother.

"Sure," Raph sighed as he moved away and pressing a hand to the wall he moved past his youngest brother. He seemed to be leaning against the wall a little, as if burdened by some great weight.

Mikey shook his head. _finding out I'm going to be a father is one thing…all those emotions at once…but right now when my two eldest brothers really need my help…this is just overwhelming. I….they need me yet Anna and the baby need me._

* * *

Don looked up as Raph stumbled into the medical room that had been set up at the farmhouse.

"Hey bro," Don greeted.

Raph grunted and walked over, groping a little before finding the chair next to Don and dropping into it.

"Raph?" Don whispered softly, reaching over and touching Raph's hand, "Bro?"

"Just get these stupid things off me…" Raph mumbled, trailing off after a few seconds.

Don gave Raph a sad look.

"Bro-"Don started.

"Just get them off me. I'm sick and tired of having these on…I…I want things back to normal," Raph ended weakly.

Don moved over and knelt in front of his older bother before hugging him.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry that things won't be 'back to normal' bro. we're here for you and you know that. Losing your-" Don started.

"I'm _crippled_," Raph spat, pushing Don away, "I hate this! Stop _babying _me and do something!"

Raph stood and clenched his fists, a scowl etched into his features. Don stared at his angry brother and sighed.

"Raph-" Don started.

"NO! Stop just-just stop….treating me like this…I can-I hate this," Raph ended in a sob, jerking away as Don started to grab his arm.

"Come on bro," Don coaxed, gently pulling his brother into a hug, Raph sobbed and slumped against him.

"I hate this," Raph got out, "I hate being weak."

"You aren't weak," Don said firmly, "Raph you _aren't _weak. You're hurt. You're hurt and you need time to recover. Don't ever thing you're weak bro. You're you…you can't be weak. It's impossible for you."

Raph managed a weak nod and sniffed.

"I just…feel so…helpless…I hate it," Raph whispered.

Don hugged him tighter.

"I know, but trust us and let us help you alright? Now let me get these off ok?" Don coaxed.

Raph nodded and let Don help him sit again.

* * *

Leo was standing in the doorway of the bedroom as Karai finished packing up.

"You know…you still haven't told me who he was," Leo muttered softly, "or why you thought I was him."

Karai gave him an annoyed glance.

"Leo," Karai started.

"_Leonardo_," Leo spat bitterly, his eyes dangerous.

Karai froze, he hadn't told her to call him that before now.

"Leonardo, he…he is unimportant please just let it go," Karai said softly.

"Unimportant? Obviously he was if you told him to go to sleep _in the morning_," Leo growled, "wait…that should have been _me_ you were talking to; _right?_ I'm your husband Karai and I'm _ordering_ you to tell me who he was. Because I have the right to know."

"You have no right-" Karai started.

"I have _every_ right to demand an answer," Leo cut off.

Karai remained frozen.

"Why do you have to know? Why can't you just get over the fact that I had a life before I married you?" Karai's voice was deadly.

"Oh so marrying me meant that you have no life?" Leo growled, straightening to his full height of six feet and four inches.

"That's not-" Karai started, realizing her mistake too late.

"That is sure what it sounds like," Leo spat, "_You_ agreed to this. But marrying me was obviously a mistake huh? I ruined you is that what you are saying?"

"I-I," Karai struggled for response.

Her lack of rebuttal made Leo seethe.

" So…I was right," Leo hissed, "I was a fool to think that you had any feelings for me…you just wanted to drag me along. It was all a game."

"Leonardo no…the last few weeks were-"Karai attempted.

"A lie," Leo spat out, cutting her off, "a joke…did you make a bet or something? Over how long it would take me to open up to you? Nice…perfect. You're no better than anyone else."

Karai struggled and then walked forward attempting to take his hand. He jerked away from her.

"Don't you _dare_ touch me," Leo spat, his golden-brown eyes nearly umber with rage.

"Leo I _love _you," she whispered.

Leo only scowled.

"Liar," he spat, "you just want me back under your thumb, under your control."

"_No_," Karai whispered," Leo please…just listen."

She grabbed his hand and yelped as the slap sent her stumbling back.

"I said _don't_ touch me," Leo spat, fists clenched.

Karai stared at him in shock her hand clutching her face and then his eyes slowly widened in horror.

"Karai…I…I'm-" Leo managed, dropping down next to her and attempting to check the injury.

Karai pulled away and got up, finished packing her things and walked out, leaving Leo sitting on the floor with his head down, staring at the offending hand in horror.

Karai paused at the door.

"I will see you in a few weeks," she whispered.

* * *

Anna watched as Karai came down the stairs her face shielded by her hair, but she could hear the soft sobs, and the others had heard the slap.

The rest of the family remained in the kitchen, even as Don and Raph stepped out of the medical room to see what had happened.

Karai made her way to the door and walked out. Anna glanced toward the top of the stairs and saw the haunted expression on Leo's features, then before anyone could ask he jumped down and shot toward the back door, it crashing closed behind him as he sprinted away.

Anna scowled, turned heel and stormed out toward Karai's limo and slammed the door closed before she could get in.

Karai glared and started to protest.

"We need to talk _now_," Anna hissed.

Karai blinked in surprise.

"I have to get going," Karai snapped.

"A member of my family is upset and we don't know why…you and Leo have been fighting like crazy the last few days…_Why?_" Anna ordered, leaning against the door of the limo to prevent Karai from getting in.

Karai sighed.

"I said something that upset him," she whispered.

Anna blinked.

"Then why not just apologize?" Anna asked softly.

"Its not something you can apologize for," Karai whispered, gingerly touching her cheek.

Anna pulled Karai's hand away and gasped.

"He _hit_ you?" Anna breathed.

"He was angry and I kept avoiding and making things worse. Honestly this fighting _is_ my fault…I…I said something that he didn't need to know about and instead of just answering his questions I avoided the issue until he's…convinced of so many things," Karai sighed, "If I would have just answered his questions things would be fine."

"That doesn't mean he has the right to hit you Karai," Anna hissed.

"No…he didn't mean to honestly, he freaked out when he realized he did and tried to make sure I was ok…I just didn't want to seem weak so I left," Karai shrugged.

Anna gave her a gentle look.

"Karai…" Anna started.

"He's _not_ abusive Anna," Karai chuckled, "he's never raised a hand to me before…I don't think he ever will again either. He looked like he wanted to die after he realized what happened…I should've let him look…it might've fixed things…"

"We still need to talk," Anna said softly.

"I…would you come with me? I'll have the driver bring you back tonight," Karai whispered, "I need to get going and we can talk on the way."

Anna nodded.

"Let me go tell Mikey and I'll be back," Anna said after a second.

Karai waited as Anna rushed toward the porch to Mikey and gave him a kiss before dashing back and getting into the limo.

* * *

"What happened?" Raph asked softly as Mikey sighed and came back inside.

Don gave Mikey a worried look.

"Leo and Karai had a bad argument…Anna going with Karai to talk," Mikey shrugged, "Karai's willing to talk about why she and Leo are fighting. She'll be back tonight, Anna that is."

"Raph you better go wake Splinter and get going on training…I'll go find Leo," Don sighed.

Raph grunted and turned his heel before they could say anything else. His face was healed mostly, the bandages gone and what was left of his eyes were scared over, white scars covered the surface blocking the once amber irises and the once dark pupils. No one yet had noticed that he was bandage free.

Raph started up the stairs.

Don glanced at Mikey.

"Those two are going to end up killing each other aren't they?" Mikey sighed.

"I hope not," Don mumbled, "I better go find him…are April and Casey coming back soon from the store?"

"Yeah, they are supposed to be back in an hour or so," Mikey replied with a shrug, "Will…Anna be ok with this pregnancy Don? Do you think…the baby…will it be ok?"

Don paused and gave Mikey a slow look.

"I honestly don't know…I hope everything goes fine Mikey. I really do, but I can only hope right now, until I know more…I can't say for sure," Don whispered.

Mikey nodded.

"I figured you'd say that…" he murmured, "Don…if…if Anna's life is in danger…save her."

Don gave his bother a shocked look. Mikey closed his eyes.

"I can't replace her…the baby…I already love it…but…I can't think about not having Anna by my side," Mikey whispered.

"I understand…but I won't chose one over the other Mikey…I'll do my best to help both," Don said gently placing a hand on his brother's shoulder.

Mikey nodded mutely and then walked away

Don took a slow shaky breath and turned toward the backdoor.

* * *

Leo remained still on the grass where he was sitting, the shurkin that was grasped in his hand, stained red as he stared at the rivulet of blood rolling down his palm. The source a thin cut along the wrist of the hand that had struck Karai. It wasn't deep enough to do damage, but deep enough for it to bleed. No one would ever see it, the cut would be covered by his wrist guard.

He shuttered as he heard his brother calling his name. Leo quickly wrapped his wrist, washed he blood from his hand and the shurkin before putting it into his belt and walking into another area.

Don found him up in a tree, a foot dangling down as he fumbled with his injured wrist, staring off into the distance.

"Leo?" Don said softly as he climbed up beside him.

Leo glanced at him and then away, the tears on his cheeks obvious even as he struggled to hide them.

"Bro," Don coaxed gently, "Come on…talk to me."

"I'm a fool," he mumbled softly, "I…I…I just-"

They both jumped as Don's Shell-Cell went off. A sense of foreboding suddenly washed over them.

* * *

The scream that broke the silence after Don left would haunt Michaelangelo's nightmares for years to come.

When he reached Splinter's room to find Raph sprawled against the side of the bed, weeping and clutching Master Splinter's hand, he broke down grabbed his Shell-Cell.

He didn't have to check.

He knew.

Splinter was gone.

And the brothers were very suddenly parentless.

* * *

A/N: "bursts into tears" I _hated_ to write this, but in every version of this I had Splinter die, later or sooner. This felt better, right in the middle of the other two versions.

Who _is_ Higen?

Will Anna and the Baby be ok?

Will Leo and Karai make up?

Will Raph recover from such a sock?

Find out in the next few chapters….

Reviews are much appreciated!!!!


	19. Chapter 18:Kanashimi

**Chapter 18: Kanashimi (Greif)**

_Give sorrow words; the grief that does not speak whispers the o'er-fraught heart and bids it break. ~William Shakespeare_

Anna glanced at Karai as the woman covered the bruise with makeup. The uneasy, anxious silence stretched on as Karai didn't speak for a while.

"I called him Higen," Karai whispered finally.

"Leo?" Anna whispered, "what does Higen mean?"

Karai sighed but nodded.

"Higen is not a 'what'…but a 'who'," Karai sighed sadly, "it's a man's name."

Anna tensed, her eyes widening a little with panic.

"A _man's name?_" Anna gasped, "Karai are you-were you-are you cheating on Leo?"

"No…but that is what he thinks…." Karai murmured, "Higen…was…was…my fiancé."

Anna froze then slowly gave Karai a pitying look.

"Was?" she whispered softly, "what happened…?"

"He was killed," Karai said simply, wiping a stray tear quickly, "three years ago."

Anna gave Karai sorrowful glance.

"I'm sorry-" Anna started as she reached over to touch the woman's arm..

"By Leonardo," Karai whispered, her eyes dark and cold, deep sorrow etched there.

Anna gasped.

~O~

Don charged up the stairs with Leo scrambling behind him, burst into the room and found Mikey trying to pull Raph away.

Leo jumped forward and pulled Raph into a hug, kneeling, with Raph twisting in his arms. The red-clad warrior was hysterical with grief, he finally collapsed against Leo, clinging to his brother as he wept.

Don walked over and gently covered Splinter's body with the blankets, glancing at Mikey who was shaking, head bowed into his hands as he leaned against the edge of the bed. His carapace pressed against it as he sat there. Don turned to Leo who was rocking Raph's sobbing figure.

"Raph found him," Mikey got out.

Don dropped to his knees and pulled Mikey close, suddenly realizing that his own face was soaked in tears.

"It'll be ok," Leo whispered as he opened an arm and bade his other two brothers come to him.

Don and Mikey moved over and took refuge in their elder brother's arms. They wept softly as he rocked them, his own eyes squeezed shut as he fought tears.

_Everything is falling apart…oh please don't let this pain continue…let my family grow strong again._

~O~

Bane's nose twitched a little as he neared the farmhouse, he paused before walking from behind the barn when he saw a car pull in. After he saw who it was he headed inside, his tail lashing as he jumped up to the top step.

"My friends?" Bane called as he entered, he paused when he heard the sobs coming from the kitchen.

He walked that way to find Leo sitting there, head in hands, shoulders shaking.

"Leo?" Bane murmured.

Leo looked up and quickly wiped his face clean of the tears.

"Bane," Leo managed, "H-hello."

"What is wrong?" Bane whispered, moving forward slowly.

"Hey sorry we're late guys! I brought-Leo?" April cut off as she spotted Leo sitting at the table with Bane giving him a worried look.

"Hi April," Leo managed, he gave a shutter.

"Yo guys we got Pizza!" Casey called as he came in, he stopped when he spotted April and Bane beside Leo.

"Um…what's going on?" Casey asked softly.

Leo looked at them and fought tears, taking a deep shaky breath.

"Splinter's…gone. He went in his sleep," Leo managed.

April dropped the groceries she was holding and rushed forward to wrap Leo in a hug.

"Where are the others?" She asked as he pulled back.

Leo shook his head, struggling not to cry, struggling to be strong.

"Asleep…they….they cried themselves to sleep," Leo whispered, "Could…could we…"

"I'll start diggin' da' grave…" Casey managed, using his gruff form of comfort as he gently laid a hand on Leo's shoulder.

"Thank-you…I…I just…" Leo trailed off, still struggling to maintain his composure.

"It's ok Leo…we're all here for you guys," April whispered.

Leo managed a weak nod as he pressed his head into his hands, his shoulders were shaking a little and shaky gasps could be heard. Bane remained still, head down, shoulders dropped. He sat down in the corner, seeming to almost be curling into a ball. Tears began leaking down the lupine's furred cheeks after a few seconds.

April fought her tears as she moved toward putting things away, jumping as Leo suddenly appeared at her side and started to help.

"Leo you don't need to help," April said firmly.

"I _need_ to," Leo whispered firmly.

~O~

Raph was on his knees next to the grave, Mikey was standing toward the back with Anna held close, Don was standing behind Raph, with his hands on his brother's shoulders and Leo was gently hammering the stake into the ground above the covered grave.

April and Casey were toward the back of the group, tears streaming, but grieving quietly. Bane was even further back, looking more lost than he had ever before.

Karai was absent, she had learned of the death of her father-in-law after her flight had already landed in Tokyo and was unable to make an instant turnaround.

The news of her inability to return for the funeral left more nicks in Leo's heart. He had already started to turn bitter toward her. Utterly convinced of her displeasure toward him, his physical response to their argument, and now this, it was enough to convince him he wasn't worth her time.

So he wouldn't bother her…ever.

Such issues between them weren't going to be solved quickly and not without them sitting down and talking.

Anna had unfortunately been sworn to silence about the knowledge of Higen; Karai had promised to explain things to Leo next time they were together.

* * *

Reviews Please!


	20. Chapter 19: Naku

**Chapter 19: Naku (Weep)**

_"Nothing is so strong as gentleness and nothing is so gentle as real strength." _

_Ralph W. Sockman_

Two weeks.

Two weeks since Splinter's death.

Leo was in the kitchen at the farmhouse doing the dishes as the others wandered to their respective areas of the house to mourn.

He hadn't shed a tear since April, Casey, and Bane had found him. He couldn't, he had to be strong.

For them.

Leo sighed as he pulled the plug and let the water drain before grabbing a towel and drying the dishes off.

April and Casey were in town, getting groceries and Bane was either in the barn, out in the woods, or with Raph. The two had formed a bond as of late, both knew what it had been like under the hands of the USBS and both had injuries that festered, some not even physical.

As Leo started putting the dishes away Anna came in and poured herself some tea, the shock over Splinter's death had been hard on Mike, she was the only one besides Leo he had to turn to now.

"Hey Leo," she greeted softly.

"Hey," Leo replied softly, not turning toward her.

Her relationship with Mike was honestly agonizing to endure for him. They shared love. He and Karai only had frustration and anger. Every time she was around him it felt like knives were twisting his heart.

"Leo…um…I know you've got a lot on your mind right now but…Mikey's really upset that you haven't said anything to him yet," Anna whispered, her hand gently touching her stomach for a moment.

"I talked to him this morning," Leo commented as he turned, an eye ridge raised slightly in confusion.

"About…you know," Anna whispered, slightly frustrated.

Leo gave her a confused look before returning to what he had been doing.

"I don't know what you're talking about Anna," Leo sighed.

"The baby," Anna whispered, nearly a sob, "you supported us when he introduced me to all of you but you've said nothing about the baby."

Leo froze at the first two words, the cup he was holding hitting the ground with a crash.

Anna froze when she heard that.

"You didn't know," she commented.

He was struggling, struggling to work out his anger, pain, and frustration and forcing joy to the surface for his brother instead. Because the only

child that he would ever have would be genetically engineered and he would have little to no contact with the boy.

His son.

He would never know him.

Leo managed to get his emotions back under control.

"No I didn't, Congratulations," Leo managed after a few seconds, stooping to start picking up the glass on the floor.

"That means a lot hearing you say that Leo but…Mikey needs to hear it from you," Anna whispered.

"I'll talk to him before dinner…I have some stuff to do now. I'm happy for you two," Leo said quickly as he stood, turned, and wrapped her in a one-armed-hug, "I really am."

Anna gasped when she got a good look at his face.

"How long has it been since you slept?" she breathed.

Leo pulled away.

"I'm fine," Leo stated firmly.

"Sure," Anna snapped, "Leo you look _exhausted_."

"I said I was _fine_," Leo's voice declared the discussion was over.

Anna blanched a little.

"Leo," she started.

"I'm happy for you both, but I have some things to do now," Leo said softly.

Anna bit her lip before nodding and turning to go back upstairs, taking her tea with her.

After she left Leo sank to the ground and buried his head in his hands as he fought to contain his emotions.

A few tears started and he hastily wiped them away before he got up and finished picking up the pieces of glass.

He bit back a yelp as a piece of glass sliced into his hand. Leo grumbled and got up, rinsing the wound in the sink and pressing a towel to the injury.

"Leo?" Raph asked cautiously, "Bro? Anna came out of here all upset…"

He stepped forward a few paces, narrowly avoiding the first few pieces of glass on the floor.

Leo turned in time to see Raph starting to step forward into the worst of the glass.

"STOP!" Leo ordered, unable to muster any other word in time.

Raph froze.

"What?" he managed.

"There's glass on the floor," Leo said quickly.

"Oh…um…what happened?" Raph asked cautiously.

"I dropped a stupid glass," Leo muttered, "I'll finish cleaning it up in a second…you better just leave so you don't-"

"I so I don't what?" Raph cut off dangerously, "hurt myself?"

Leo gave Raph a confused look, struggling to understand the sudden hostility.

"I just don't want you to step-" Leo started.

"Just because I'm blind doesn't mean I'm stupid Leo," Raph snapped, turning back from where he came and storming away one last parting shot flung over his shoulder, "You aren't Splinter so quit trying to be him."

Leo gave a silent cry of pain at those words. He closed his eyes and knelt, tossing the towel away as he gathered up the glass, shoulders shaking, tears streaming as he struggled to clean up the mess.

He only succeeded in slicing his fingers to ribbons.

April and Casey found him struggling stop the sobs on the floor in the kitchen, kneeling there, as he attempted to clean up the glass with mangled fingers.

"LEO!" April cried, scrambling forward and grabbing Leo's hands to stop him, carefully crouching so her knees didn't hit the glass shards.

"No there's glass everywhere," Leo choked out.

"I'll get it your hands are bleeding," April comforted gently, realizing Leo was too tired to even care, too upset, to hurt.

~O~

April knocked on Mikey and Anna's door.

No response.

She knocked louder.

The door jerked open.

"WHAT?" Mikey snapped.

"I'd like to inform you that Leo is unconscious in the infirmary with his hands bandaged. He was hysterical when Casey and I found him. He mentioned Anna and Raph before he passed out. I'd like to talk to her. _Now_," April said firmly.

Mikey blanched and stepped back allowing April in.

"Anna said he snapped at her," Mikey said softly, "she's asleep now…she's been getting tired lately. She said he was…he didn't know about the baby and when she got a good look and she told him to go rest he…sort of…told her to leave. She was really upset."

April nodded before walking over to Anna who had sat up.

"I heard everything is he ok?" Anna asked softly.

"He's asleep," April stated simply, "Anna…he's…in shock or was about Splinter…it seems that after the talk he had with you and something that happened with Raph he just broke down. He really hasn't cried for him yet."

"Leo hasn't shed a single tear all this time?" Mikey whispered.

April shook her head.

"He's just starving himself of food and sleep," she sighed, "he kept telling me he had to be strong for you guys."

Anna closed her eyes and sighed.

"Mikey gave you the gist of what we talked about," Anna whispered, "there wasn't really a long conversation or anything…he dropped a glass when I told him I was pregnant. I think it surprised him. He said he hadn't known I was pregnant before that."

"That's where the glass on the kitchen floor came from then," April sighed, "I'll go talk to Raph now I guess. Sorry to wake you I was just…I don't know…angry."

"Um April…Raph heard me run up the stairs, I was pretty upset after Leo snapped at me…" Anna trailed off.

April bit her lip and nodded before turning and slipping out.

~O~

The loud blaring music in Raph room made April's mouth quirk upward slightly, you could almost believe it was the same old Raph, until she opened the door and found the lights off.

Not that it made a difference to the red-clad warrior. He was sprawled out on his bed, plastron toward the ceiling. April turned the music off.

Raph sat up quickly.

"HEY!" he snapped, "I was _listenin' _ta' dat!"

"Really? Well I need to talk to you," April snapped.

"Why?" Raph growled.

"Because Leo was hysterical in the kitchen when I walked in…he'd cut his hands to ribbons and crying his heart out."

Raph froze, head dropping as he remained partially sat up.

"Oh," he whispered, a nearly undistinguishable sound from his breathing.

"_Oh_" April replied sarcastically, "want to tell me what happened?"

Raph flinched.

"I told 'im to stop tryin' ta' be Spinta'" Raph mumbled.

"Smooth Raph," Don's voice broke in, "Real nice. The brother that's been trying to hold us together and hasn't even had time to mourn our father gets _that_ thrown at him."

Raph flinched again.

"Don," April warned.

"I thought I'd tell you he's bandaged up and that Karai's limo is out front waiting for him," Don muttered before turning away, "he's still out cold though."

"Limo? Why?" Raph asked in confusion.

"Leo has to go to New York for a State Dinner with Karai," April snapped, "and he's going with bandaged hands."

Raph grimaced.

"Oh," Raph mumbled, "can I…go talk to him?"

"Last time you did that it went well," Don's voice called from down the hall.

"Yeah, in fact you can help me make sure his things are ready to go," April muttered.

Raph nodded and slowly got up to follow, shoulders slumped in shame.

He hadn't really meant to hurt his brother like that.

~O~

Leo was sitting up in his human form with his suit partially on when Raph shuffled into the room.

Leo was struggling with the buttons, his bandaged fingers kept getting in the way.

Leo flinched when he spotted Raph.

"Um…I wanted ta' say I was sorry," Raph mumbled, "I was just…frustrated…with bein'…so helpless…I just-"

"Ok," Leo said gently.

"_Ok_?" Raph asked, slightly startled.

"It's fine Raph. You're sensitive about it and I was just worried…I was just…upset and tired…still am but I have somewhere to be…I'm sorry I yelled in the first place. I just panicked for a second," Leo said gently, "we cool?"

"Yeah…" Raph sighed , walking over and fumbling around until he found the couch Leo was sitting on.

"You smell different," Raph commented suddenly.

Leo chuckled, a smile flicking across his face for a moment. He grabbed Raph's hand gently, wincing as his hand protested the grip and brought Raph's hand to his face so he could feel.

"You're…you're _Human!_" Raph gasped.

"The disguise piece Don finally finished," Leo replied, touching Raph's hand to the small black band around his throat with the "bead" that had the kanji for Meiyo in the middle. The bead was in fact the disguise piece, the whole thing had been squeezed into a tiny bead-like form and placed on a piece of black leather to make a choker. It had been designed to look very worn and old.

"Cool…" Raph breathed.

"He made one for each of us," Leo commented carefully.

"He made us all necklaces?" Raph asked.

Leo laughed.

"Chokers," Leo corrected after a minute, "more manly apparently."

Raph snorted in disbelief.

"Yeah me too, but they work and its better than that first bracelet thing," Leo chuckled.

"You coming back after the dinner thing?" Raph asked softly.

"Yeah…but it'll be a day or so, Karai and I have some things to work out," Leo sighed.

"Oh…yeah…sorry to remind you," Raph shifted uncomfortably.

Leo shrugged, Raph was sitting close enough to notice the gesture.

"I knew things wouldn't be easy for us…two alphas together, two dominate personalities in constant contact," Leo sighed.

"You talking about me and you or you and Karai?" Raph asked, a slight smile on his face.

Leo busted up laughing.

"Thanks," Leo managed after a moment, "I needed to laugh."

"Me too," Raph chuckled.

Leo winced as he reached around and wrapped Raph in a hug, his hand protesting the grip.

"Ya' half naked," Raph muttered suddenly.

"Yeah I can't the stupid buttons with my hands all mangled up," Leo sighed.

Raph fumbled and then found the buttons and slowly started helping Leo fasten the shirt.

"You know…you are rather strange some days," Leo commented, "but thanks."

"No prob bro," Raph sighed, "now if only I could get myself back to fightin' with Sai."

"You will," Leo said firmly, "I'll help you catch back up when I get back tomorrow night."

April came in and chuckled as she saw the lopsided button job on Leo's dress shirt.

"Raph? Will you see if Don needs help while I get Leo's tie on?" April asked gently.

"Yeah," Raph replied, getting up and slipping out of the room.

Leo turned to her and grinned.

"He tried to help," Leo said simply.

"I noticed, ok let's get this fixed up" April laughed softly.

A few minutes later Leo was walking out the front door, in a suit and tie, his dark hair combed and tamed.

It would be the last time the family would see or hear from him for another four months.

The chains were far from being gone.

* * *

A/N: I really don't know for sure what that awesome quote has to do with this chapter…but well I guess its foreshadowing or something. Sorry it took me forever guys!

Reviews Please!


	21. Chapter 20: Sasayaku

**Chapter 20: Sasayaku (Whisper)**

_"Bitter words in near silence create pain, Secrets in near silence cause deeper pain, for who truly wants a secret to be known? For when it is, it often causes pain," -Unknown_

Leo was leaned back against he wall, his disguise gone, again in his normal form. He had his arms crossed firmly over his chest, his eyes were dark and deadly. Karai was leaning back against her desk, shoulders slumped, her head down.

"Every time you asked me about him….it hurt…to remember him," she whispered.

Leo remained still.

"I…I don't know how to tell you about him…I still don't. Leonardo, I just don't know how you'll react…what you'll think," she sighed, "We had worked so hard to accept each other…to…find affection but I…miss him…"

Leo blinked and then looked at her slightly startled.

"Miss him?" Leo said carefully.

Karai looked up at Leo, her dark eyes meeting his. For an instant she felt the anger, the pain, the need for revenge both for her father and her lover but the love she had developed for Leo won out.

She simply couldn't hate him anymore.

"He…died," she said simply.

Leo seemed to falter then slowly he stood and touched her shoulder gently.

He made no other move toward her. Her words from their fights still too raw. She didn't want him, at least as far as he could tell.

"I'm…sorry," Leo said softly.

There was a knock at the door and Karai looked up, wiping the few tears away she sniffed and turned to glance in the mirror behind her to check her makeup.

"Come in," Karai called, giving Leo a quick look, wanting him out of sight if it wasn't someone she could trust.

Leo took it wrong instantly. All he saw was the dismissive gesture, the annoyed flick of her head to leave her. He scowled, jerked away, turned heel, and moved toward his wing of the flat.

"You fool," Leo muttered to himself, "she _doesn't_ want you. Stop trying. Live with your choice."

He cast a pained glance toward the hall before closing the door to his flat and walking to his bedroom and flopping onto his bed.

Pain hit him instantly.

More grief than pain though.

He missed his father, he ached to be with his brothers, taking care of them, but he knew, he just _knew_ he wouldn't be going back tomorrow night. Somehow he knew he would lose contact with them for quite a while.

And he hated it, he hated this.

Before he could stop, tears started streaming, finally, finally he grieved for his father, for his own heart, and for the freedom he had sacrificed.

While he was alone.

~O~

Raph was sitting on the porch when Don came out.

"Raph?" Don asked softly, "Come on…its nearly six in the morning."

"Leo said he'd be back," Raph mumbled, "He promised."

"He must have gotten dragged into something with Karai. Come on bro he'll probably be here when you wake up," Don whispered gently, applying pressure to his shoulder.

Raph shrugged Don's hand off and firmly shook his head.

"No…I want ta' wait for 'im," Raph stated.

"Raph," Don said gently, "being tired for practice won't help you know."

Raph flinched.

"Won't help what?" he hissed dangerously, "me fight?"

"Raph that's not-" Don started.

"Leave me alone," Raph growled, "Leo wants to help. Go somewhere else."

Don sighed and squeezed Raph's shoulder affectionately before he turned and went inside. It would be useless to argue with him right now.

It wouldn't be until four hours later when April came out and pulled Raph inside that they would realize that he wasn't going to be home for a while.

"He promised," Raph whispered as he fumbled with the glass, "he promised."

"I know," April said gently, "I know."

~O~

Leo started to walk out of his wing of the flat and stopped cold when he heard whispering in the living room.

A man's voice and Karai's voice.

_Good to…yeah….long…time….are you sure?_

_I'm sure….yeah…he left…awhile ago…_

Leo swallowed thickly and glanced down at his bag, he turned and walked as silently as he could back to his rooms, closed the door and sank into the chair, head in hands.

"I'm sorry Raph…I'm sorry," Leo mumbled.

~O~

"Good to see you," a man greeted Karai as he walked in.

"How are you Hato?" Karai greeted the man, "It has been many years since I've seen you."

"Yeah a very long time," Hato greeted, "I heard that you're pregnant? Seriously are you sure?"

"I'm sure," Karai chuckled, "I haven't had time to tell my husband yet. We thought he was incapable of having children naturally and so we had a child artificially inseminated. When they started to place the zygote…they figured out I was pregnant already and didn't want to risk losing the infant."

" Well congrats to you both I'm sure he'll be thrilled to know. Is he here? I've yet to meet this mysterious stranger who impressed my old friend."

Karai rolled her eyes before handing Hato the tea she had been pouring.

"Yeah he will be very pleased I'm sure. But no he isn't here he left to go take care of his family awhile ago. His father died recently, I barely knew his father so…I sort stepped back and let him comfort the family."

"That's sad. I'm sorry to hear that. Well I was actually dropping the roster off for the Banquet tomorrow night for you to look over. I will see you then. Give your husband my condolences please," Hato replied.

"I will thank you Hato," Karai replied.

Karai sighed and shook her head as she left, pressing her hand gently to her stomach.

"Perhaps you will help repair the damage to the relationship between myself and your father. I hope you will…ugh look at me…you've made me soft. You and your father," Karai teased gently before turning away.

* * *

A/N: Ok I know its probably too early to tell but I figured if an Artificial Insemination procedure were to be done a pregnancy check would be done first and more than likely if a pregnancy was currently underway the doctors would be able to tell.

Anyway sorry! My schedule was insane and still is lately. The next chapter will probably be up late next week.

Reviews Please everyone!


	22. Chapter 21:Ketsueki

**Chapter 21: Ketsueki (Blood)**

_Spotting can be a symptom of impending miscarriage…_

Karai had know reached nearly eight weeks in the pregnancy. Though her and Leo's strained relationship remained simply that, strained. Every time they were together Leo would be tense as a spring, leaving Karai struggling with her emotions over the pregnancy and struggling with how she was going to tell him. He was shockingly distant lately and she had yet to figure out why.

Karai sighed, pressing her head into her hands.

She was in her wing of the building; utterly miserable. Her emotions were constantly swinging from one extreme to the other. A faint blush tinged her cheeks as the memory of her near breakdown at the dinner party last night after Leo blatantly ignored her.

Karai looked up at her mirror before sighing.

She straightened and started to get ready, hands shaking as a wave of tears started. She wiped them away angrily.

"Stupid hormones," she choked out, "what is wrong with me? I can't even stay calm anymore."

She took a breath and then sat down on her vanity chair with a faint sob.

"What have I done wrong?" Karai mumbled, "why does he want nothing to do with me?"

Karai's shoulders slumped slightly before she shook her head and slammed a fist down onto the vanity.

"I am not going to get so weak," she snapped at herself.

"Karai?" Leo's voice broke the silence.

Karai jumped and scrambled to her feet as he came into her wing.

"Karai?" Leo called.

Karai quickly locked her bathroom door, not wanting Leo to see her so emotional, not wanting to be perceived as weak.

The door handle turned and the door moved but didn't open.

"Karai?" Leo questioned from the other side.

"Give me a second!" Karai called, frantically trying to gather herself.

~O~

Leo frowned at the door and waited.

"Karai…your driver has been trying to contact you for over an hour," Leo snapped, his voice softened some, "are you alright?"

"I said just a minute!" Karai's snapped from the other side.

Leo flinched slightly before looking away. His heart twisted in his chest, he ached for the tenderness and love Mikey and Anna shared.

Leo flinched, again realizing how long he'd been absent from his family how much he missed them. But every time he tried to leave Karai would be talking to someone in the living room, some man he had now learned was named "Hato".

Leo flinched again.

_You gave her the choice to refuse you…_

_But you two are married, she doesn't have the right to see someone else…_

_Why not? If she wants to be with a human…why make her stay with a freak?_

_That's all she sees me as anyway…_

_But I love her….that's why it hurts…I can't stand to walk out of this place knowing that she is with someone else…and I can't shame her by letting her know that I know about him…_

_Why? Why did I even try to court her?_

_Because you wanted to be happy….you fool…you know happiness is not for you. Your brothers have that right…you are the leader, you make sacrifices…_

Leo jumped as the door opened and Karai pushed her way past.

"Karai?" Leo whispered.

Karai paused, still facing away from him, struggling with her raging hormones.

"Yes?" she managed shakily.

"Would you…what time are you going to be back?" Leo asked, shyly wondering if she would accept an offer to come to dinner that night.

"Why?" Karai asked softly, turning toward him a little, hope fluttering.

Leo paused and then closed his eyes. _You're already in too deep, back off, save what is left of you._

"Never mind," Leo replied stiffly, looking away, "have a good day…"

Karai suppressed a flinch before turning and rushing down to the waiting car, angrily wiping tears aside. _What happened? What drove this wedge between us? Was it Higen? What have I done?_

In the back of the limo Karai pressed a worried hand to her stomach and took a long shaky breath. Begging for the calm, collected, persona she was famous for.

~O~

Anna sighed as she started drying the dishes at the farmhouse. Things weren't looking good around here.

Raph was almost hostile, and only Bane seemed able to calm the bitter turtle. Don was either locked in his make-shift lab or out walking. Mikey wasn't doing much better, he was depressed over the sudden death of his father, Leo's apparent disappearance and lack of contact, and overall he was worried about her and the baby. It didn't help that both Casey and April had, had to leave for work. Neither could afford to skip out much longer, they came by on the weekends to check up on everyone.

After many failed attempts to contact Leo, April had given up. Only the fact that they saw him on the news with Karai assured them that Leo was alive.

Anna sighed again, staring at her reflection in the pot she was drying.

"Anna?" April whispered.

Anna glanced up.

"Hey April," she mumbled.

"How are you holding up?" April whispered.

Anna shrugged.

"Not sure," she managed, "everything's just…a mess anymore. Raph won't even talk to me let alone any of his brothers…Bane's a blessing though, he's been helping me hold them together."

April placed a calming hand on Anna's shoulder.

"April…I…I'm worried about the baby…I-" Anna cut off as Mikey came in.

His shoulders were slumped and he looked ragged, sorrow framed his features. He glanced up when he noticed them watching him.

"Is something wrong?" Mikey whispered.

Anna shook her head and rushed forward, leaning against him as she hugged him. Mikey gave her a startled look but wrapped her in a hug.

April felt a knot of dread settle into her stomach.

What had Anna been getting ready to tell her?

~O~

Raph stood in the barn, body tensed, the oak Bo in his hands had multiple dents and faint fracture marks. Bane was standing on the other side of the barn, eyeing Raph's tense, furious figure with a worried gaze. The red clad warrior had become nearly obsessed with training as of late.

He seemed determined to reach a level of fighting where he could again use his Sais. Bane's amber eyes flicked upward toward the darkened lights.

Raph had broken them in a fit of rage days ago, it seemed Raph's sight was gone but he had some sensitivity to light and it bothered him to no end. He'd asked Casey to find him a pair of sunglasses.

And Casey had brought a pair of them to Raph.

Raph had punched out the lenses and with Bane's help glued them into the edges of his bandana eye holes. He looked like some sort of demonic beast now, devoid of any compassion.

Raph turned his head toward Bane.

"You comin'?" Raph snapped, "I thought we were leaving tonight."

"My friend…are you sure you are ready?" Bane whispered.

Raph snarled, hands moving toward his belt, the glint of silver just barely visible.

"You said it yourself…USBS are still active…you saw some around here the other night…we're leaving," Raph snapped.

Bane bowed his head and nodded.

"Very well," Bane murmured, "Let's go."

Raph shot after the jogging lupine, their strides eating up ground as they ran. Raph and Bane worked as a team. Raph relied on Bane's subtle vocal signals to stay close and to navigate.

But he used his ears for more than that.

He listened to the woods, to the wind, and listened for voices that weren't those of his family.

If it was the last thing he did…he's die fighting to protect his family.

He wouldn't die an old cripple…not if he could help it.

~O~

_One week later._

Karai walked into the Med Lab at Foot Headquarters eyeing the doctors that were monitoring her pregnancy.

"Well?" she asked softly, a hint of fear tingeing it.

"You've been spotting right?" the doctor asked.

"Yes that is why I asked you to do an early check up," Karai replied sharply.

The doctors exchanged a worried glance.

"I'm afraid you might miscarry Mistress. The fetus is…unstable…something is wrong," the first doctor said softly.

Karai's head bowed.

"But everything was going fine only last week…how could something happen so quickly?" Karai snapped as she looked up, a hand unconsciously moving into a protective motion over her stomach.

"My lady…sometimes these things happen…and seeing as Leonardo isn't hu-" the second doctor started.

"Just because my husband is a turtle means nothing…you assured me that everything would be fine," Karai snapped.

"It seems his DNA and yours have caused some problems…the fetus isn't developing properly. If you don't miscarry things could become dangerous…I would advise an abortion for your health's sake…we think that-" the third doctor started.

"_WHAT?_" Karai shrieked, "this is my _child_ not some experiment!"

"My lady!" the man protested as she drew her Tanto and advanced.

"Mistress Karai," the first doctor said, quickly jumping in the way, "please…we are only telling you what we think. We do not mean that you have to…as always it is your choice."

Karai stepped back and glared at them.

"What would happen if I don't miscarry and I don't abort?" she whispered, a hand resting worriedly against her stomach.

As if trying to shield it.

"We fear that you might…become very ill my lady. Your body is already trying to dispel the fetus…it senses something is wrong…if the fetus…dies but does not leave the womb then you may die as well," the man whispered.

Karai's head snapped up at that.

"Why?" Karai managed to choke.

"Infection…plus the fetus is already causing your body severe problems…your pregnancy has gotten very rough as of late…your morning sickness has increased along with other problems…my lady it is not safe," the third doctor whispered.

Karai bowed her head.

"I will wait a week," she murmured, "then I will decide."

The men bowed as she turned and left, sheathing her Tanto.

~O~

Anna's scream sent Don and Mikey scrambling toward the young woman. April was attempting to help her sit up.

"What's wrong?" Mikey cried as he dropped down.

"It hurts," Anna sobbed, struggling to curl against her stomach, "what's wrong? Donnie what's wrong with the baby?"

Don looked at her worriedly and then motioned for Mikey to pick her up and follow him.

Mikey scooped up his wife and scrambled after Don, leaving April kneeling in the kitchen.

Don shooed Mikey out and locked the lab door, leaving Mikey pacing in terror on the other side, tears streaming.

April caught up to them and grabbed Mikey's arm.

"What did he say?" April whispered.

"He…he thinks she might be…miscarrying," Mikey managed weakly, "he's trying to prevent it…he thinks that only another month or so and the baby will be fully mature….so if he can get her to….get the baby to hang on a little longer…"

He trailed off, shoulders shaking as he fought sobs.

April wrapped him in a hug.

"Oh Mikey…" she whispered.

~O~

Raph growled as he was backed to the edge of the cliff he was on. Bane was fighting too far away to help. Raph was struggling to figure out where the men were.

"It's another one of those freaks," a man chuckled.

Raph tensed as he caught the tell tale sent of electricity…a taser.

Raph growled, his hands gripped the pommels of his Sais.

They shot forward throwing punches.

Raph managed to dodge them a few times, but the ground gave away under him and he fell backward with a cry.

* * *

A/N: SO SO SO SO SO SO SO Sorry this took me so long. I mean it very sorry. Life got in the way. Ugh…my schedule is still rather insane right now and on top of that I'm trying to reestablish myself with _Sailor Moon_, thinking about doing a Fanfic for it. ^^

Yeah Yeah go ahead and laugh….

Reviews Please!


	23. Chapter 22:Musume

**Chapter 22: Musume (Daughter)**

Don stepped out of his lab and looked around for Mikey. Mike was on his feet and staring at Don.

"They're going to be ok. But I need to get them to the Medics at Foot HQ to figure out why she nearly miscarried. She's resting Mikey go ahead and-" Don didn't get the chance to finish before Mikey had pushed past and was in the room.

Don sighed and glanced at April.

"Will you find Raph and Bane and have them pack up?" Don sighed, "I'm going to try and call Leo."

April nodded before turning to head toward Raph's room. As she opened the door she called out his name softly.

"Raph?" she whispered, "Raph? Come on we're headin-"

She froze.

His things were gone.

"DONNIE!" April screamed, turning and flying out of the room.

Don shot toward her voice, fearing the worst, nearly running her over as they met in the hallway.

"What? WHAT happened?" Don cried frantically.

"He's gone! His things are gone!" April cried.

Don froze, color draining from his face.

"Gone?" he managed weakly, "like he…just…left?"

April nodded.

"But…Raph wouldn't…he wouldn't just…" Don struggled, "he would've said good-bye…"

"We said the same thing about Leo, Donnie…and he hasn't returned our calls yet," April whispered.

Don looked away and then back at her.

"This family is falling apart," he mumbled.

"They'll come back Don, family always does," April whispered.

"I hope you're right…come on…let's get Anna and Mikey in town," he turned heel, squared his shoulders and walked away.

April sighed before casting a worried glance toward Raph's empty room. before following Don.

They got everyone loaded up into the van and were pulling out when Mikey noticed Raph's absence.

"Wait where's Raph?" Mike demanded.

"He left," Don said simply, "like Leo."

Mikey slumped back against the seat and closed his eyes.

"Bane?" he managed weakly.

"No sign of him," Don replied stiffly.

Mikey turned his attention to Anna's sleeping form and fought tears.

_Everything is so…wrong, family is supposed to stick together…and…and…we're all falling apart…_

~O~

Leo was standing at the counter in the kitchen, preparing tea for himself and Karai, it was one of the few things he did anymore to show his affection, if you could call it that, for her.

She often would sit and go over her planner for the day while she drank it and he sat across from her.

Aching for her to say anything to him.

_Anything._

No one seemed to notice his drop in weight, or the fact that he was constantly in his human disguise, or even the fact that he had started wearing long sleeves, even on the hottest days.

No one had noticed his haggard appearance.

No one paid attention to him.

Leo glanced up as Karai walked by and sat her planner down, phone glued to her ear as she argued about something with someone on the other line.

Leo placed her tea in her spot before grabbing his own cup and turning toward the tea pot.

Karai muttered something before storming towards her office.

Leo sighed before walking over to his spot and grumbling as her planner toppled toward the floor when he bumped it.

Leo sat his cup on the table before squatting down and picking up the planner, multiple papers dropped out and he grabbed them before standing and setting everything on the table.

Leo sighed before starting to fix everything, putting papers where they went.

He froze when he spotted what that day's agenda was.

_6am-Meetings until noon_

_1pm-lunch with Hato_

_3pm-office work_

_5pm-Abortion _

He didn't read the rest his mind was reeling, struggling, frantic to understand what was happening.

He choked, turned and dropped the planner before walking, almost in a trance, toward Karai's office.

Karai looked up when she heard him come in, setting her phone down she turned to him.

"What?" she asked softly, as she pushed past him.

He watched her go with a confused pain.

He heard her grumble about the fallen planner.

"Must've missed the table when I was arguing with that fool," he heard her mutter.

"I'll see you at dinner," she called.

He followed her toward the door.

She honestly was desperate to get away, she hadn't told him of the complications, or even about the pregnancy yet, she didn't want him to know what she had to do today.

"Don't go," Leo whispered as she started out of the door.

"Leonardo I have meetings all morning I have to go. Are you sick?" she paused, suddenly noticing his haggard frame.

He shook his head and she turned.

"Please," Leo whispered, but she didn't hear it.

She closed the door behind her leaving Leo shaking as tears started.

He dropped to his knees and wept uncontrollably.

_I want to die…just let me die…_

_Until your heir is born you can't…you'll break the alliance and she'll be able to harm your brothers._

_I just want to die….please…how can she do that to me?_

_My only child…_

_You have a responsibility!_

~O~

Raph groaned as he sat up, fingers searching for his injured side.

"Bane?" he called out weakly.

Raph bit back a yelp as he struggled to his feet.

"Bane?" Raph managed.

"Brother," Bane panted as he staggered toward Raph, "we must go, now."

Raph struggled to stay on his feet.

Bane gripped Raph arm and guided him away from the bodies, Raph Sais glittered on the ground and Bane quickly scooped them up before guiding Raph away and towards the farmhouse.

But Bane winced as the wound in his side protested the movement.

He got Raph into the farmhouse, settled on the couch and wrapped up, his wounds treated to the best of his ability.

It wasn't until he finished that Bane realized that they were alone.

Bane stumbled toward the kitchen, gripping the door frame as his legs gave away.

"I am sorry my friend," Bane managed weakly as he collapsed.

Raph remained oblivious on the couch, out cold.

~O~

"Anna?" Mikey whispered as he tried to rouse her from sleep, "Anna?"

Don turned, and froze as Mike's anguished scream reached his ears.

"ANNA!" Mikey shrieked as she didn't respond and he noticed the blood on the blankets.

Don broke from his trance and turned, scrambling toward the van, yelling at April to hurry and get the Medics.

He got to Mikey and pushed him away as he frantically tried to do anything he could.

One thought blared through his head when he realized that Anna was dead.

The baby.

~O~

Karai slumped into her seat at the table where she was meeting Hato for lunch.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he whispered.

"I can't do it," Karai managed, looking at him as she pressed a hand to her stomach.

"Then don't," Hato said firmly, "you'll regret it forever if you do. Just take it easy and listen to the doctors."

Karai nodded.

"Thank you, I needed someone to tell me that…I just…I haven't even told Leo I'm pregnant yet…so" Karai mumbled.

"Is he stupid? How could he not tell?" Hato chuckled, "Karai you're constantly sick and you're starting to show some."

"We haven't really spend much time together lately…" she replied.

~O~

They had been forced to sedate Mikey so they could attempt to save the infant.

By some miracle she was clinging to life, hooked up to a ventilator and everything else.

Anna had wanted to name her "Fareedah" which meant "unique" in Islamic. Don smield weakly as he remembered when Anna had found that name and declared that that it would be the name if the child was a girl.

She got her wish, but would never know the baby.

Hamato Fareedah Nikko.

His niece and Michaelangelo's daughter.

But she was so weak…

* * *

A/N: Well everyone I will be gone on Vacation (can anyone say s'mores and campfires under stars?) until the…(looks at calendar) …28th. Yes I know horribly long…BUT I hope to have like five more chapters typed by the time I get back so hey good trade off right?

And I plan on posting before I leave Saturday anyway, it just depends on if I get time to type though.

So yeah…Leo… "sniffles". Anyone else thing Karai is an idiot for not telling him what was going on in the first place? Anyone figure out why Leo is wearing long sleeves and staying in his human disguise?

Well…yeah….hope you liked the chapter and please review (I accept anonymous reviews).

Reviews Please!


	24. Chapter 23:Negai

**Chapter 23: Negai (something desired)**

"…_He which hath business and makes love doth do such wrong as when a married man doth woo." -John Donne (Excerpt from "Break of Day")_

As he ran dry of tears, Leo got up and slowly staggered toward his rooms. He stumbled into his the wing of the building and sank slowly to his knees.

He gave a shutter and screamed as pain seared through his chest.

A heart attack.

He hadn't had one in over six months.

That's how April found him two hours later, sprawled against the floor, out cold and breathing in ragged gasps.

"LEO!" April shrieked as she rolled him over frantically, searching for a pulse and finding a weak fluttery response.

It was then that she really got a good look at him, her eyes widened in shock at the sight of his ragged frame.

He was so much thinner than he should be. She stroked his cheek and brushed the hair out of his face before shaking her head.

This was not Leonardo.

"Oh Leo…what have you been doing to yourself?" she whispered

She moved quickly to remove his clothing and then gently deactivated the disguise piece, blushing slightly.

She again cupped his cheek, now the color of fresh grass.

She sobbed as she spotted his mangled arms, the sickening gashes and scabbed over areas.

She had come up to his and Karai's flat to speak to him, to demand that he talk to her about why he'd cut himself off from them and now she found him drastically weaker than he should be and struggling to breathe.

What had happened?

April called the emergency number that was specific to the Foot as Leo groaned and moved a hand weakly toward his chest.

She grasped his hand gently and squeezed it.

"Easy Leo," she whispered as the door flew open and guards came rushing in with Medics.

Leo's eyes fluttered open and his gaze locked with her's.

"A-Ap-April?" he managed weakly.

"Shhh…it'll be ok Leo," April whispered.

He sobbed a little, head resting against her lap, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"I-I'm sorry,"" he whispered softly, "I-I've failed you all."

He stopped talking after that, he seemed to shutdown, locking her out.

"Leo?" April inquired.

He didn't respond as the Medics moved him onto the stretcher or even as she attempted to follow to the group as they rushed him away.

It wasn't until they reached the Medical Area in the Foot Headquarters that he looked at her again, but only for a moment.

With panic fueling her, she turned and fled toward where Don and Mikey were watching over Fareedah.

"_DON! MIKE!_" she shrieked as she entered the room, freezing at the sight of Don on the ground, whipping his mouth and Mike standing over him with tears streaming down his cheeks..

"What is going on?" she gasped.

"What did you want April?" Don countered.

She struggled, glancing toward Mikey who, turned and sat back next to his daughter and then to Don who was getting to his feet.

"April?" Don demanded.

"Leo had a heart attack," she managed, "he's in bad shape….and-"

"Why should we care?" Mike snapped.

April's eyes widened in shock.

"He's your _brother_!" she shot back, "what is going on with you all anymore? You've turned on each other. Walked out when they needed you most! Leo is _dieing_!"

That made Mikey's head snap up and Don turn to her.

"He's in pain and he's asking for you all. He hasn't said it out loud Don but I can see it in his eyes. He said he failed us all," April whispered.

Mikey looked away, staring at the plastic crib that contained his daughter.

Don looked at Mike and then turned and walked out of the room toward where the Emergency area was.

"Mikey?" April whispered.

When he didn't move so April shook her head and turned grabbing Don's arm and dragging him after her.

Leo was in a hospital bed when they reached him, unmoving, and unresponsive. April sat next to him and took his hand, cradling the limp limb as she fought to get a response out of him.

"Leo? Leo? Leo please look at me," April begged, "Donnie's here."

Leo twitched at the name and his head turned toward them after a few minutes, he looked at Don and then past him, seeming to wilt when he saw that no one else was there. Just as Don started to move forward Karai pushed past.

"Leonardo!" she cried, scrambling to his side and taking his hand.

Leo seemed to flinch when a man walked up behind Don, his eyes widened some and then he looked away.

Don stepped back as Karai pushed past April to Leo's side, he sighed before turning and walking away, back down the hall way.

He was nearly back to the room where Mikey and Fareedah were when his Shell cell went off.

"Hello?" he sighed.

_Tell the Foot medic people to get ready for an injured turtle._

"Casey?" Don stopped cold and struggled, "Raph's with you?"

_For now. He's busted up pretty bad and Bane's dead. Raph muttered something about the farmhouse being watched and he and Bane went out to chase them away._

"Bane's dead? But…he-" Don struggled.

_Bled out on the kitchen floor._

"I'll have the medics get ready," Don said quickly, he turned and entered the room he'd been heading toward, freezing when he saw that the room was empty, a not attacked to Fareedah's glass crib.

Don stumbled forward and pulled it free.

_You promised Don._

_We're leaving, don't look for us._

_-Michaelangelo_

~O~

_-One week later-_

He was training, even though the doctors had told him not to, they had forbade him from fighting as long as possible.

He didn't care.

He twisted as his Katanas cut into the air around him; quick silver in beams of light.

The words from his argument with Karai the night before ringing in his head.

_You'll never have to see it again, me or the infant. I'll stay away Karai._

_Leonardo it is not safe for me to carry-_

_I swear it! You'll never have to look at it!_

_Fine…be a stubborn fool._

He flinched as he became aware that he wasn't moving.

"Hey…um…you ok?" a woman's voice broke the silence.

Leo turned, he was wearing both his disguise piece and the uniform of a common Foot Soldier, no one would recognize him.

"Yeah…I'm fine," Leo muttered.

"Need a sparing partner?" she offered as she stepped into the light, her dark hair was cut short, framing her face elegantly.

Leo nodded.

"If you want," he replied stiffly.

"I'm Tora Negai," she greeted, "I'm not sure who you are but you've been training a lot lately…"

"Rio*" Leo stated simply.

"Pleased to meet you Rio," Negai replied.

Leo simply dropped into a relaxed, but ready stance across from her.

She would change his life forever…and the fate of his family.

* * *

A/N: Ok heh…yeah drama much for this piece? Ok please review and let me know what you think!

Btw Raph is alive…

*Rio-Japanese phonic for "Leo", basically he lied and gave her a different name but hinted at his real identity.

Remember I'll be back on the 28th.

Please Review!


	25. Chapter 24: Kyomi o Sosoru

**Chapter 24: Kyomi o Sosoru (Intrigue)**

_~3 Months later~_

Leo stood outside the room where his daughter was wrapped in blankets. Karai was resting in another room.

He could see his daughter through the glass window.

She looked mostly human, her skin and feet the only sign of her sire's real appearance. Her skin was a pale green fading into the skin tone of an oriental and she had only two toes. She had a patch of pitch-black hair a top her head.

This was Hamato Kireiakiko, or simply "Aki".

Leo stepped forward and pressed a hand to the glass, a faint smile forming on his lips.

Things with his brothers were still tense at best, but his new found friendship with Negai was a breath of fresh air.

She met him every night, stood by his side, and listened as he vented or wept. She had become his closest friend.

Leo jumped as footsteps behind him caught his attention. He turned and blinked in surprise at the sight of the heavily muscled Japanese male standing behind him, sunglasses covered the male's eyes and he was wearing a black choker with a red bead that read "Chuugi" in black. The kanji for "loyalty".

"Can I help you?" Leo offered softly.

"Figured you'd recognize your own brother," the man muttered.

"Raph?" Leo questioned, utterly startled.

The man smiled.

"Hai," he whispered, "hey bro."

Leo choked a half sob out and moved forward nervously touching Raph's shoulder. Raph dragged him into a hug.

"I'm sorry bro," Raph whispered as Leo wept softly, "I'm sorry we walked out on ya' when ya' needed us most."

Leo managed a weak nod into his brother's shoulder.

"I should have called…I just…felt so trapped…so alone. I was so…confused," Leo managed.

Raph hugged Leo tight.

"I want ta' know…is it a girl or boy?" Raph asked.

"Girl," Leo whispered, "is…Don-?"

"I told him when I left but…he's still pretty testy since Mike left with Fareedah…he took the note Mike left to heart and all," Raph whispered.

"I never found out how she…died…," Leo said softly as he pulled back and wiped tears away, taking a calming breath.

"From what April told me…she didn't tell anyone she was bleedin' and…yeah," Raph whispered.

"I heard about Bane from Casey," Leo whispered, almost nervously.

"He was a good friend," Raph replied simply.

Leo looked back at his daughter.

"Tell me about her…and what is this kid's name?" Raph chuckled.

"How can you not hate me?" Leo whispered suddenly, "Don won't talk to me…and for the longest time you wouldn't either and then this…this…am I allowed to talk to you now?"

"Findin' out from April the other night what you were doin' to ya'self, which was stupid by the way, sort of changed my whole outlook," Raph replied.

Leo nodded and then with a wince and a glance toward his brother he sighed.

"Thanks," Leo whispered, "you're getting around really well."

"Bane and Don helped me out a lot before all of this, but…I guess…you did too in a way. I got so mad that you wouldn't come back that I decided I was going to prove that I could handle training myself. Wanted to prove to my big bro that I could get back on my feet again," Raph replied.

Leo smiled weakly.

"I'll take that as a compliment," he whispered to which Raph laughed.

Leo smiled again and chuckled.

"Her name's Aki," Leo whispered.

"Autumn?" Raph questioned.

"It's September…and…yeah. I thought it fit," Leo shrugged as he replied.

Raph chuckled.

~O~

A surfing shop was bathed in pacific sunlight as a young Japanese male rolled the garage-door up that closed off the front.

He turned, a black choker with a bright orange bead was around his neck. A faint cry made him turn and walk over to the counter, he hoped up and pulled a little girl out of a carrier.

"Shush Nikko," he coaxed.

"Hey Hahen* Makoto* right?" a man greeted.

The man turned and nodded.

"Hai," he greeted.

"Whose this?" the man greeted.

"My daughter," he chuckled, "you must be Jake Gold?"

"That's me," he man replied, "I'm your neighbor down the way. You can get lunch cheaper buying from me than from any of the other places because I give discounts to those that work this beach. It's about time someone fixed up this place."

He looked at the old building fondly.

"Always wanted to live in Hawaii," Makoto chuckled.

Jake glanced at the infant in Makoto's arms, a choker was on her neck a yellow bead with the Kanji for "nikko" in black adorned it.

Her hair was dark but her facial features reflected her father's.

"Cute kid," Jake greeted, "is your wife around I'd love to get to meet all of you."

Makoto flinched.

"She…she died giving birth," Makoto whispered.

"Oh um…I'm sorry man…I didn't," Jake started.

"It's ok," Makoto whispered.

~O~

Don leaned against the doorframe of his lab.

He sighed and sat it down before walking out and calling out for Raph, when there was no answer he walked into the kitchen and sighed when he saw a scribbled note.

"Oh…I missed…it…Leo wouldn't have cared anyway," Don sighed after deciphering the message.

* * *

A/N:

*Hahen- "splinter"

*Makoto- "truth/honesty"

Makoto-Michaelangelo

Ok everyone the plot thickens some more.

Leave me reviews alright? My computer is running out of power…so please?

"reaches for Car charger"

Thanks guys.


	26. Chapter 25: Musuku

**Chapter 25: Musuko (Son)**

_~10 years later~_

His name was Hamato Sainechomusoko, though most people knew him by the pet name his mother had given him, "Gako".

It was the first time Leo had seen the boy since he was born.

His son.

His _human_ son.

Aki stood obediently beside him, the locket around her neck making her human.

She was beautiful already, at ten years old she was looking more and more like her mother.

Leo stood behind his children with Karai at his side.

They were taking a family portrait for the news, then they would again become to separate parts, only seen together on rare occurrences.

Like now.

Gako was five and terribly curious, he wouldn't hold still and to make matters worse he kept twisting to look at his father.

As if confused as to who Leo was.

He'd only seen Leo once before and briefly, he had no idea who this man was behind him.

Then he reached out and caught a hold of Leo's dress shirt as Karai struggled to get his attention.

Leo twitched, an almost flinch, before he glanced fully at his son.

The bright golden-brown eyes peered up at him, framed by dark hair.

Leo, to both his and Karai's shock, reached down and took the boy before cradling him to his chest.

It hurt.

Oh god it hurt Leo, it was the first time he'd ever held the boy and most likely the last.

Leo jumped as the flash went off for the camera.

"Perfect," said the photographer.

Karai reached over and stroked the boy's cheek, smiling gently.

She ignored her daughter.

Aki's eyes wavered over her parents a moment before she looked away.

Her mother had never spoken to her, nor came to see her, she only knew her father's Aijin, or mistress…Negai.

A secret she knew she could never speak of without risking her father's life.

If her mother knew, if Karai found out about Leonardo's adultery, he would be forced to commit Seppuku.

Aki shuttered at the thought.

Then as quickly as the collaboration had begun it was over, the family separated, Leo hesitantly handing the young boy back to Karai before guiding Aki out of the room.

~O~

A young girl was perched on the counter of the surf shop, her fingers absentmindedly twirling a necklace of Puka Shells. Her dark hair was in pigtails and a characteristically obvious choker adorned her throat.

It had a yellow bead with a Kanji for "Nikko".

Next to her was a Japanese male of roughly thirty years of age.

"Nikko," Makoto said softly.

"Hai Otosan?" Nikko asked softly, turning her head toward her father. (_yes father?_)

"Run down to Jake's stand and grab us some grub alright?" Makoto said gently, a soft smile flicking across his face.

Nikko brightened instantly.

"Can we lockup early and go swimming later?" she asked, "you know…"

She poked toward her choker.

Makoto cocked his head.

"We'll see how business goes today alright?" he replied, smiling as the girl dropped down and shot toward a stand further down the beach.

He sighed before fumbling with his own choker, he ached to move about as he was really.

He ached to be use his real name…Michaelangelo.

Jake Gold knew their secret, he'd walked into their home unexpected to see Mike standing in only his shell and mask.

Jake had agreed to keep their secret identity and their location to himself.

Things were still uneasy with his wife, Karen, who after meeting Mike or Makoto as she knew him, had freaked and it took her nearly three years to accept what he and Nikko were.

She was getting more friendly lately thankfully.

"Dude can I check out one of those boards?" Makoto turned his head to see two young men eyeing the more expensive, not for rent, boards.

"Nai, those are mine boys," Makoto chuckled, "these are the ones for rent."

He pointed toward the boards that were leaned up against the side of the shop and then to the others that were on display inside.

"Awesome dude," the second kid said after the first grumbled softly about getting to use the intricately designed boards.

_~Dusk~_

Makoto smiled softly as Nikko shot toward the water by their secluded home, she squealed as she hit the waves and started splashing playfully.

He whooped and shot in after her, coming up under beside his daughter and tickling her.

She giggled and splashed him.

~O~

Don glanced up as a stack of papers were sat beside him.

"Morning Ve," he sighed.

Don had taken up working in the engineering section of the Saki Industries building for over five years now.

Not because he really _wanted_ to but because Leo had requested his help with a project that was faltering, that the company was working on for the US military.

He never left, mostly it just gave him something to do.

Veronica or "Ve" as she tended to go by glanced down at the oriental male at the desk.

"Don…you know you really need to go on vacation or something," she chuckled.

"Why?" Don snorted.

"You're tense as a spring and you are…well _always_ here," she teased.

Don looked up and sighed.

"Yeah well that's what happens when you're oldest brother is co-chair of the company," he remarked dryly before returning to his work.

"Don…I…well you know that new restaurant that opened?" she asked.

"The one on Eastman and 3rd?" Don mumbled.

"Yeah," Ve replied.

"What about it?" Don mumbled.

"I've been wanting to go but not alone-" Ve started.

Don looked up at her.

"Are you asking me to take you on a date?" he sighed.

"Please?" Ve teased, "Please Don? I'll be just like a coworker/friend dinner date thing okay?."

Don rolled his eyes but a smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. He liked her, had for a while, just never figured she'd want anything to do with him.

"Friday at eight?" Don offered.

Ve squealed and hugged him.

"Thanks Don! I owe you one!" Ve called as she took off with the rest of the paper work she had to hand out for the morning.

Don watched her go.

"Will I ever find someone _other_ than a friend?" Don sighed softly.

~O~

He came here every night, same time, same sunglasses, same cocky attitude.

He'd been coming there for nearly six months now, ever since the place had opened.

Club Mystique.

Newest club in town.

She grinned and got up, waltzing toward the figure, her fire red hair falling past her hips as her black dress accented the shape of her curvy frame.

"Hello handsome," she cooed as she slid next to him.

His oriental features showed a faint scowl.

"Evenin'," he grunted.

"What's your name?" she whispered.

"Raphael, what's it to ya'?" he growled back.

"You've been here every night since the place has opened-" she started.

"And ya' want what every other b**** wants that comes up to me…nothing but a lay. I ain't like most guys. Back off," Raph growled, straightening up.

"Why are you here if its not what _you_ want?" the woman snapped, "you just like the view?"

Raph stopped, cocked his head toward her and pulled the sunglasses off, revealing the scarring.

"What view?" Raph snorted, "Can't see a thing sweetheart. Just like the music and the few good girls who come out of curiosity and are too afraid ta' dance. I try my best to give them a fun night. Nothing more than a dance."

The woman gasped and jerked back at the sight of the ugly scars.

* * *

A/N: Transition Chapter folks, sort of a "catch up" type thing.

Reviews please!


	27. Chapter 26:Fujitsu

**Chapter 26: Fujitsu (Adulterous)**

Leo strode into his flat above Karai's, they had permanently separated their homes after Aki had been born, Karai kept the flat below while Leo moved into the unused space above it.

His guards bowed as he approached and parted to allow him in.

Aki trailed behind, smiling at one of the guards she had befriended, who lightly patted her head as she went by.

"We will practice later if your father approves little lady," he whispered to her.

Aki nodded.

Aki quickly turned her attention back on her father's tense frame, he was upset, she could see that. She could still remember him coming home after her brother had been born, the pain etched into his features as he told her the news.

She found out later that her mother didn't want him around the boy, it broke her father's heart.

She glanced toward the black-clad form of Negai and they made eye contact.

This was Aki's "mother", the only one she'd ever known.

They didn't need to speak to relay the message of Leo's distress.

They both knew he was being torn in two.

Those on Leo's private guard knew about Leo and Negai but had been sworn to silence, not that any would've told anyway.

The respected Leo too much.

When Aki reached her father's room he was sitting on his bed with his head in his hands.

Aki climbed up next to him and maneuvered into his lab, wrapping her arms around his neck she hugged him.

"It's ok daddy," she whispered.

Leo hugged her sighing as he relaxed with her held close.

"I know princess," Leo murmured.

Negai waited patiently at the door for Leo to ask her to come in.

Leo looked up and nodded.

Negai sat down next to him and smiled taking his hand as Aki respectfully slipped out.

"The test?" Leo whispered fearfully.

Negai's eyes brimmed with tears.

"Positive," she murmured.

"What are we going to do?" Leo sighed as he stood up and started pacing.

"I _won't_ abort," she whispered.

"I wouldn't want you to," Leo replied as he started to remove his suit.

"Then what? You know as well as I do that Karai isn't stupid Leo the baby will be more like Aki…it'll be obvious," Negai sighed.

"I know…the only thing I can do is…" he trailed off with a wince.

"What? Wait…Leo….I _love _you I won't sleep with anyone else," she said sharply.

"If I can convince Karai that the child is one of my brothers' then…we'll all be spared," Leo sighed, walking forward and touching her stomach after he knelt.

"You would do that to one of your brothers? Leo that's cold and you know it," Negai whispered.

"Would you rather me be forced to kill you and then commit Seppuku? In front of Aki?" Leo snapped before looking away.

"I'm not saying I _want_ that….Negai do understand what that would do to me? Watching you with him the rest of my life would…" Leo looked back at her without finishing, "If you really _love _me…Negai…please….just _trust_ me."

Negai cupped his face in her hands, wiping a tear away.

"Who?" she managed softly.

"Raph," Leo whispered sadly.

"Why him? Why not Don?" she whispered.

"Don's courting a girl…Raph's…I know he won't _ever_ settle down on his own…you and I knew this wouldn't be forever…but I never thought it'd be like this at the end," Leo sighed sitting down next to her and holding her close.

"I _love_ you Leo and for your sake…I'll love him. Never like I've loved you, but I'll love him," Negai whispered.

"Thank you for…for doing this…I can't watch you die…I can't be the one to…" Leo trailed off.

Negai kissed him and then leaned against him.

If this was the last time they were ever together then so be it, they both knew the affair was over the minute she took Raph's hand, they had to make the moment last.

~O~

Raph grunted as he walked into the lair and caught the sent of his elder brother.

"Leo?" Raph greeted.

Leo looked up, he'd returned to his real form by now, and rose to greet his brother.

"What's the occasion?" Raph chuckled after they exchanged a hug.

Don stood up from where he'd been sitting next to Leo and flinched.

Raph wasn't going to be happy.

An arranged marriage wasn't something Raph was going to flip head over heels about.

Leo seemed to decide to be blunt.

"Your engagement," Leo said softly.

Raph snorted in laughter.

"My engagement? Leo I'm not engaged…heck I don't even have a girl friend," Raph chuckled.

"Her name is Tora Negai, her father Tora Kuma has blessed the marriage. You're to be married in one week," Leo said softly.

"You _arranged _a wedding for me?" Raph spat, whipping around and glaring in the general direction of his elder brother.

"One week," Leo said firmly.

"Don?" Raph gasped, sensing Don's presence for the first time, "What is this? A joke? Because it isn't funny."

"It isn't a joke Raph," Don said softly, "Leo's been working this out for months."

Don looked away, anywhere but at his elder brothers.

He didn't agree, but he really didn't have a choice.

Leo was Jonin.

His word was _law_ in the clan.

"Why?" Raph spat, directing his fury toward his elder brother.

"You won't settle down on your own-" Leo started.

"Don _doesn't _have a girl friend and he isn't eligible!" Raph cut off.

"I do," Don mumbled softly.

"Huh?" Raph managed weakly, "but you never said anything."

"We just got together today," Don mumbled.

Raph seemed to wilt.

"Leonardo…you're a b****** you know that?" he hissed.

"One week," Leo said firmly before turning and walking toward the exit.

After the door closed behind him Raph screamed in furry and threw a chair causing Don to flinch.

"Raph," Don whispered.

"SHUT UP!" Raph snapped before storming towards his room.

~O~

Leo walked two miles before he sank to his knees in the sewers and sobbed his heart out.

* * *

A/N: Shocked? I know. Please don't forget that this has SAINW elements. Cyber cookies to whoever tells me how the guys's situations fit the SAINW episode.

By the way…the road is going to get rockier.

Reviews Please!


	28. Chapter 27:Tsuma

**Confused ()****: At the beginning of the story the agreement was that Karai and Leo would have a genetically altered son, that would be **_**human**_**. Gako is that child. Karai got pregnant by Leo before Gako could be placed within the womb so Karai had the fertilized egg frozen until she was ready to bear him. Aki was **_**naturally**_** conceived. **

**Gako was not. **

**The pregnancy with Aki was rough because of Leo's genes in the mix. But while bearing a "human" child she had no problems. **

***And no Negai's pregnancy isn't going to be any easier than Karai's first or Anna's. There will just be more knowledge as to what to expect.**

* * *

**Chapter 27: Tsuma (wife)**

"_For this reason a man will leave his father and mother and be united to his wife, and they will become One Flesh," -Genesis 2:24 (NIV Bible)_

Negai was standing at _his_ side, though her eyes kept flicking to Leo.

When they had told Aki she had wept and clung to Negai. After all the woman was the only mother the girl had ever known.

Raph was stiff, tense, cold.

He barely acknowledged her, even as the ceremony came to a close and Raph kissed her, it was a formal, chaste, motion.

He didn't know her and he hadn't forgiven Leo for the sudden marriage.

Like Splinter with Leo, Leo stood in with Negai's father for the consummation.

Then they were left alone.

Raph rolled over, away from her.

"Do…you hate me?" Negai whispered.

"Not you," Raph whispered back.

"He only wanted to…see you happy," Negai whispered, knowing full well her being married to Raph tore her love's heart apart.

"It doesn't mean he had the right to," Raph grumbled before sitting up and putting his head in his hands.

"Did you have someone else?" she whispered.

"Just a friend I hung with but no…no _girlfriend_ or anything," Raph grumbled.

"Do you have something against…me?" Negai whispered as she sat up and moved to be beside him.

She ached for Leo's gentle comfort, the way he radiated strength, even when he was deeply depressed. He had always had something to distract him, some reason to be strong.

Raph seemed so…_lost_. Almost confused with his emotions.

"Nothing I can come up with off of the top of my head," Raph muttered.

Negai giggled softly.

Raph's mouth quirked upward in a hint of a smile.

"So…we have a chance?" she whispered.

"I guess," he sighed.

And yet she ached for Leonardo, but she had promised she would try…that she would love Raphael.

She would be _his_ wife.

~O~

_~two days later~_

Don was leaning against the railing of the bridge in their home, staring down at the water below him.

He had a date with Ve in an hour, but knowing that Raph and Negai were tense with each other meant he wasn't thrilled about leaving the tense pair alone for too long.

He jumped as his Shell-Cell went off.

"Hello?" he sighed.

"_So…we still on for tonight?" _

Don couldn't help the smile. The other night at the new restaurant something had just clicked between them, couldn't describe it, it had just happened.

"Yeah, where are we going again?" Don asked.

"_You didn't make the reservations?"_

Don fought a chuckle, she sounded slightly panicked.

"What reservations?" he asked innocently.

"…"

"Ve?" he asked softly, "I was kidding I swear I made them."

"_Good I thought I was going to have to beat you with my purse or something,"_

Don's bark of laughter made her smile on the other line.

"Like you could," he chuckled.

"_See you in an hour."_

"Bye," he whispered before hanging up.

"You're lucky you know that?" Raph's voice broke past Don's thoughts.

Don jumped and turned to see Raph lean against the railing beside him.

"Negai seems nice enough," Don said gently.

"She is," Raph said softly, "but we…we don't _fit_. You know…there isn't anything in common between us except Ninjitsu."

"Give it time Raph. I'm sure Leo wouldn't have set you up with someone that he didn't think you could like," Don said gently.

Raph heaved a long suffering sigh but nodded.

"Yeah…I guess you're right…which is almost as annoying as when Fearless is," Raph grumbled softly.

"You haven't called him that since before the whole Wedding thing with Karai," Don commented.

Raph simply shrugged.

"He's…not happy is he Don?" Raph whispered.

Don remained silent.

"No…no I don't think he is Raph," he replied softly.

"Don…he tried...he tried to kill himself a few years back…if Aki hadn't-" Raph shuddered.

Don sighed before placing a hand on his immediate elder brother's shoulder.

"He has us though Raph. That's what matters," Don whispered.

Raph nodded solemnly before sighing heavily and nudging his younger brother.

"Go get ready Genius…you'll be late," he coaxed.

Don managed a weak smile.

"Thanks Raph," he whispered.

"Hey Don….do ya' think…never mind," Raph sighed, getting up and walking away.

Don watched Raph go sadly, they all missed Mike and he knew Raph had harbored the feeble hope that Mike would show up at his wedding.

Of course the orange-clad warrior had been a no show.

Its not like they could help it, they had no clue where the turtle was. Don had ran searches for "Hamato Michaelangelo" or "Hamato Mike" and other variations so many times he could recite the locations of those that weren't his brother in his sleep.

Don sighed before walking toward his room to get ready for the date.

~O~

Raph pushed the door to his room open and stopped when he realized Negai wasn't there.

His brows scrunched in worry, well, more like confusion.

"Negai?" he called softly.

Her sent was stale, like she'd been gone awhile.

Raph sat down heavily and sighed, rubbing his hand against the back of his neck.

~O~

Negai was leaning against the railing of the bridge in central park when Leo walked up to her.

"What are you doing?" Leo hissed as he approached, "You're supposed-"

"He's not you!" Negai sobbed before clinging to him, mindless of the fact that they were in public.

Leo jumped and after looking around warily pulled her into a hug.

"Negai," Leo coaxed.

"I'm sorry I'm just so…lost. Leo I don't know how to do this," she whispered.

Leo closed his eyes.

"Negai," Leo's voice cracked, "we…we can't anymore. It's bad enough when it was me and Karai but…"

"I know," Negai mumbled, "I know…I just had to know…what name did you want for a boy?"

Leo closed his eyes and took in a shaky breath.

"I always intended for the baby to be named by you," Leo whispered.

Negai looked up at him.

"To prevent you from…becoming attached," she whispered.

Leo nodded sadly.

"This child is not mine….it's Raph's…my niece or nephew by birthright," Leo whispered.

"I understand," she whispered.

They stayed like that for a few more moments before Leo wrapped her in a warm arm and lead her back to the lair.

Thankfully it rained as they got to the right manhole, giving Leo an excuse to shelter her.

Don was walking out as Leo was leading Negai in.

"When did you leave?" Don asked, giving the young woman a startled look.

"I wanted to go for a walk and got lost…called Leo and he helped me get back," Negai whispered softly.

"Oh well ok, Raph's probably looking for you," Don chuckled, "everything ok?"

She pushed past him, leaving Don staring at Leo in confusion.

"Homesick," Leo said softly.

"Oh," Don whispered.

Leo nodded.

"I have to get back…where're you off to?" Leo sighed.

"Date," Don replied simply.

"Ah," was Leo's only reply.

Don gave Leo a sad look as his elder brother walked away.

_He looks so…so…broken…how could I be so blind to the fact that Leo is…losing himself to this marriage? All these years and I've yet to notice his pain…oh bro I'm sorry. I really am._

~O~

"Master your attire has been fixed," an alien whispered to the Utrom that was sitting on a small hover pad.

"Excellent, how far to Earth?" he hissed, the purple scar on the creature's face showing itself.

"About five years will pass for them before we get there…but for us it is only a few more hours," the alien replied.

"And then the Shredder will walk again…and I will have my revenge," Ch'rell hissed.

* * *

A/N: Yes…another time jump… but this brief glance was obviously important wasn't it? Hehehehe…Reviews Please.

Elements of SAINW episode.

_Disappearance of a sibling:_

SAINW-Donatello

KnJ-Michaelangelo

_Loss of Sight:_

SAINW-Leonardo

KnJ-Raphael

_Missing an Arm:_

SAINW- Michaelangelo

KnJ- ?

_Missing an Eye:_

SAINW- Raphael

KnJ-?

_Fight Between two Siblings over the loss of a Loved one:_

SAINW- Raphael and Leonardo over Splinter

KnJ-Donatello and Michaelangelo over Anna

The Rest of the unrevealed elements will be showing up soon. J

REVIEW PLEASE!


	29. Chapter 28:Nakamu

**Chapter 28: Nakamu (Family)**

_~6 Years Later~_

"Hey quit playin' rough," Raph growled as two hybrid boys rolled into him.

"But he started it!" the elder of the two grumbled.

"Michael, Gabriel enough," Raph interrupted, stooping down and grabbing the boys by the back of their shirts.

Michael the elder of the two grumbled and glared at his younger brother. They were only a year apart but war seemed inevitable every time they were awake.

"Shesh you two are worse than Leo and I were as kids," Raph grumbled.

Negai resisted a snort of laughter, shaking her head instead.

It was beyond her how no one saw the resemblance between Leo and Michael, between Michael and Aki.

Whatever the lack of insight was caused by, she was grateful for it. She glanced over toward Kael as the toddler started to move toward his elder cousins. Leaning over from the spot she was sitting in she picked up her nephew.

"Now where do you think you are going?" She teased.

"Pl'y," he mumbled.

She smiled at the boy before chuckling and shaking her head.

"Nah, those two get too rough for you," she whispered, "How about we go get mommy huh?"

"Ma," the toddler agreed, twisting to find her.

Negai stood to her feet and headed toward the hall that lead to Don and Veronica's rooms. Neither of the two women had gotten used to the underground home, but they accepted it.

It was safer than anything above ground anyway.

Negai knocked lightly on the closed door when she got to it.

"Good morning I have a delivery for you," she teased softly as Veronica's head peeked out.

"Oh you rascal," She mumbled, "You're too smart for your own good you know that?"

The toddler simply reached for his mother and giggled.

Veronica smiled and took the boy.

"Sorry he bothered you," Ve whispered.

"I just didn't want him getting hurt," Negai replied.

"Those two at it again?" Ve asked as she slipped out of the room and headed toward the kitchen.

"When aren't they?" Negai sighed as she walked alongside Veronica.

Ve smiled softly.

Ve glanced at Raph as they came into the main hall, eying Negai who did the same.

"He loves you, you know that right?" Ve whispered.

Negai blinked in surprise before blushing and looking away from Raph.

"I know he cares about me," She whispered.

"Do you care about him?" Ve asked gently.

Negai squirmed internally, she still loved Leo after all this time, but…she found herself caring a great deal about Raph.

"Yes," She whispered finally.

"That's what matters," Ve said gently.

"Good morning," chimed a welcoming voice.

Negai looked up and smiled.

"Good morning Aki," Negai greeted.

"Otosan sent me to get you for the meeting today. He said he needs his best guards for the trip. Wanted to know if you were up for it," Aki replied quickly.

"Hmmm I think Raph can handle the boys for the day let me change first," she replied softly.

Raph chuckled as Negai pressed a gentle kiss to his cheek before slipping toward their rooms.

He turned his head toward where she was heading. He had fallen for her, fallen hard. He loved her, but he knew she didn't return the feelings in full. She cared about him, he knew that and he accepted it.

She was warming up to him, and Raph was determined to show he could be the right man for her.

Aki remained still, her eyes watching her half-brother and her cousin with humor. Raph grunted as he heard the distinctive sounds of the two boys going at it again.

"Alright that's it," Raph growled, whipping around to grab the boys before hauling them off toward their rooms.

The boys' cries of protests could be heard coming down the hall way.

"BUT MIKE STARTED IT!"

"ITS GABE'S FAULT!"

"ENOUGH!" Raph's shout cut through.

Aki giggled softly much to Veronica's humor.

"Aki hold Kael for me while I get stuff going for breakfast," Ve said with a grin.

"Those two are impossible," Aki chuckled.

"Oh you have no idea my dear, you have no idea," Ve replied.

Aki cuddled her cousin as the boy was handed off. He eyed her locket and picked it up.

Aki's image seemed to flicker somewhat.

"Eh no, don't do that," she said gently as she pulled it back.

Kael gave an excited giggle and reached for the locket again.

Ve smiled at her son before grabbing him back, kissing his belly as she held him up.

"Oh that's enough," she cooed to the boy.

The toddler giggled again and snuggled against his mother as she hugged him.

"Dada!" Kael said suddenly, perking up at the sight of his father.

Don chuckled before grabbing the infant and hugging him.

"Morning my little rascal," he chuckled.

"Alright Aki let's go before your father has a hissy fit," Negai called.

Don snorted in laughter.

"Negai you know you are the only one who can away with saying that about him without dying right?" Don called as Negai and Aki slipped out of the lair.

"YEP!" Negai called back. _If only you knew why._

~O~ _Hawaii _~O~

Nikko was now sixteen, her frame had filled out and she was a picture of elegance. She had chosen to be life-guard on the beach that her father and friends worked in shops. Though lately, things had gotten bad.

Some tycoon had been buying the beach up bit by bit. Those that refused were finding their merchandise damaged or missing.

Jake Gold had been forced to sell his shop and spot on the beach after he had found his shop torn apart one morning, he couldn't afford to do anything else.

"Nikko!" a girl's voice broke the silence.

Nikko turned to see a blonde young woman come dashing up to her.

"Morning Nat," Nikko sighed.

Natalie Gold, Jake and Helen's only child. They were the same age.

"Nikko hurry," Nat ordered.

"What's wrong?" Nikko gasped.

"Your dad was attacked," Nat gasped.

"Where?" Nikko demanded.

"Dad found him unconscious in his shop," Nat replied.

The two girls scrambled up the hill. When they reached the Surf Shop Nikko pushed past and cried out at the sight of her father sitting on the floor, with his head in his hands.

"Dad? Daddy?" Nikko managed weakly.

"I'm ok Sweetheart," Makoto said gently, grimacing as he pressed a nervous hand against his bandaged head.

Nikko pushed past Helen and Jake and wrapped her father in a hug.

"Honey I'm ok," Makoto urged.

"What happened?" She begged.

Makoto grimaced weakly before looking up at Jake and Helen.

"There's a lot I haven't told you about my past…I had enemies…enemies I thought I had defeated with my…with my brothers. Their leader was…imprisoned….and my eldest brother married their leader's daughter to prevent them from ever being able to attack again," Makoto whispered.

"They were the ones," Jake whispered.

Makoto nodded.

"My real name is Hamato Michaelangelo," Mike whispered.

"Hamato…Hamato as in Leonardo Hamato and Karai Oroku-Hamato?" Helen gasped.

"Yes, he's my brother," Mike whispered.

"What are you going to do?" Jake managed after a minute.

"I'm going to call and warn them," Mike managed as he stumbled to his feet and groped for the phone.

Jake grabbed him and helped him stand as Nikko steadied him.

"Easy dad," Nikko managed.

Mike managed a weak smile her way before grabbing his cell phone off of the counter.

He flipped the device open and his hand hovered over the digits for a moment before dialing.

"_Hello? Who is this?"_

"Leo…is that you?" Mike managed after a few seconds of shocked silence.

"_MIKEY?"_

"Yeah bro its me," Mike whispered.

"_WHERE ARE YOU? What the…you said we'd stay together and then you…you…you walked out on us…on me…Mike…you…why?" _

Mike sagged against the counter in shock, Leo sounded, broken, shocked, hurt.

"He's back Leo…Ch'rell is back," Mike managed, it was all he could get out.

"_No…it can't…no…"_

"Warn the others," Mike managed, "I'm coming home as fast as I can."

"_You're hurt aren't you?"_

"Yes," Mike managed after a pause.

He hung up and slumped to the ground, sobbing softly despite Jake and his daughter's attempt to calm him.

"I walked out on my family…on my brothers…oh please let everything be ok," he managed, "I left them…grieving…thinking…that I was…"

**A/N: Will Mikey make it back in time? Will the others have time to prepare before the next strike hits?**

**Also there are about five chapters left tops. Hang on for the ride **

**Reviews Please.**


	30. Chapter 29:Kogeki

_A/N: remember…happy ending…_

_Also there is a spank in here. There is a difference between spanking a beating…I would know. So don't throw a fit about it. _

_Putting a kid in a corner does nothing to teach a lesson other than they can just about get away with anything because all they will have to suffer is a few minutes of boredom in a corner…I don't agree with sending a kid to the corner._

_Trust me spanking doesn't corrupt their little personalities…_

_Onward. "smiles" _

**Chapter 29: Kogeki (Attack)**

Leo turned and started down the hall toward where Karai was speaking with various diplomats.

"Hello Karai," a voice broke into her conversation.

Karai froze and turned slowly in shock.

"Otosan," she whispered at the sight of Oroku Saki standing beside her.

"Hello my daughter, where are these children that I have been hearing about?" he said softly.

"Saki," Leo said stiffly as he joined them.

Karai gave Leo a nervous look.

"Well…if it isn't Leonardo," Saki hissed.

"You aren't welcome here," Leo said stiffly.

The diplomats in the area gave the trio a nervous look.

"I simply wanted to meet my grandchildren and my son-in-law," Saki replied with a cold grin, "Shall be adjourn to somewhere more private?"

Leo twitched a little.

"Karai…tend to our guests…I'll speak with my…father-in-law," Leo said slowly, reluctantly.

Saki bowed to his daughter, who returned it, and then walked away, quietly following Leonardo.

~O~

Mikey jumped as the TV screen on the wall of home sputtered and came to life. Jake turned as Mike gasped.

Leo was leading Saki into a room on screen.

_They faced off. Then Saki removed the shirt covering his torso, opening the Kimono to reveal his true form._

"_Now I have shown myself, why don't you show yourself?" Saki chuckled._

_Leo's eyes flashed in warning before he stepped behind a screen and then walked out in his true form moments later._

"_You aren't welcome here Saki," Leo hissed._

_Saki chuckled before he walked forward._

"_I am the Shredder, __**Leonardo. **__This is my clan," Saki replied._

_Leo seemed to smirk._

"_You're wrong. __**I**__ am the Shredder now. __**I **__control the Foot Clan. __**You**__ were banished from the Clan when Karai and I were joined in marriage. You have no power here," Leo replied._

_Saki seethed, eyes flashing, mechanical fists forming._

"_Get out of my sight," Leo spat._

"_You forget who you deal with," Saki snarled._

_Saki leap forward and Leo dodged to the side, they twisted and scuffled. Blows were exchanged and Saki sent Leo flying into a wall. Leo leap to his feet and dropped into a defensive stance._

_Saki charged and Leo side-stepped, shoving the mechanical body to the floor. Then Leo pinned the mechanical frame and lifted a Tanto that had been resting on the side table before dropping it straight into the middle of the torso._

What happened next made Mikey scream in agony.

_Leo jerked back as electricity arched into him. Leo's screams and thrashing seemed almost surreal. _

_Leo slumped limp after a few seconds, groaning._

_Saki stood, grinned coldly and chuckled. _

_Saki kicked him in the stomach._

"_Time out of battle has made you weak Leonardo," he chuckled._

_Leo struggled to rise to his feet. Saki kicked him down._

"_Did you honestly think that you could win against me alone? You are a fool," Saki spat, "the abominations you call my grandchildren will die, very slowly."_

_Leo gritted his teeth before rising in one fast, frantic motion and throwing a kick that Saki caught._

_Saki twisted him in midair._

_Leo jerked free and landed unsteadily on his feet. _

_He stumbled back a little but remained standing._

"_I will say Leonardo, one thing you never lacked was courage," Saki hissed._

"_You have no Honor Saki," Leo hissed in response, "I live for Honor."_

"_Are you sure?" Saki whispered coldly, "what would my daughter say if she knew about Negai and…Michael?"_

_Leo froze, eyes widening in shock._

_Then he growled and rage flicked across his features._

"_Struck a nerve have I?" Saki teased._

"_You…you monster," Leo growled._

"_Ah but I was never unloyal to my wife…you were. You have no honor Leonardo," Saki spat._

"_Then I will die regaining it," Leo spat before shooting forward and attacking Saki with everything he had._

_Saki stumbled back, unable to keep up with the fury induced speed in Leonardo's attacks._

_Saki finally spun free and snatched up the Tanto Leo had dropped._

Mikey screamed as Leo shot forward and then jerked aside, blood spattering.

"NOOOOOO LEOOOOOO!" Mikey shrieked as Leo crumpled to the ground.

Jake grabbed him as Mikey jerked toward the screen. Helen pressed both of the young girls' faces against her and fought tears for her friend, who was now slumped over , fists balled as he wept on the floor.

"Nooooooooo," he wept.

The screen sputtered and changed as Saki walked out.

Mikey sobbed and then froze in shock at the sight of the lair. Two boys were rolling around on the ground as Raph snatched them up they started protesting. Raph turned and took them down the hall.

"_That's Enough!" Raph snarled._

_Raph dropped the two boys before crossing his arms firmly over his plastron._

"_Michael you know better, why do I have to remind you all the time?" Raph growled._

"_Just because I'm the eldest you think I'm the one that has to be in charge! I __**always**__ have to be the one who gets in trouble first!," Michael snapped._

"_Because you are the eldest Michael, that makes you the future Chunin, after me, you have a responsibility to work toward that," Raph snapped back._

_Michael muttered something unintelligible on screen._

_Raph's arm shot out and grabbed the boy, flipped him over and landed a sharp hand across the boy's backside in such a quick motion that it couldn't be followed._

_Raph stood him up in front of him and growled._

_Raph grabbed Michael's chin and held it._

"_You will not talk like that around me and you won't take back talk. I won't take it today, I won't take it ever. Go to your room," Raph said firmly._

_Michael was sniffing as tears started down his cheeks._

_Raph wiped his son's cheek with a thumb before pulling the boy into a hug._

"_Michael, I love ya', ya' just have ta' think sometimes. I know its hard…I was the same way when I was a kid," Raph whispered._

_Michael sniffed softly. _

"_You were a kid?" piped up Gabriel softly._

_Raph chuckled._

"_Yep, now…we need to talk._

_Gabriel seemed to shrink as Michael headed toward his room._

_The younger boy hung his head as Raph talked to him before finally being sent to his room._

_Raph sighed and shook his head before walking away._

"_How adorable Raphael," a ninja whispered as he stepped out._

_Raph whipped to the left and growled._

"_What the shell are you doin' here?" Raph snarled._

"_Orders," the ninja replied._

"_Orders?" Raph questioned, "why would Leo have you-"_

_Raph gasped as the ninja charged and managed to land a blow._

_Raph growled and threw a punch, sending the ninja stumbling back._

_Raph growled and leap forward after a minute managing to grab the ninja before he was able to step aside._

_The ninja twisted, raised a blade as Raph pulled out a Sai and turned, and then dropped it._

_The clang of metal rang out._

_Raph snarled before jerking out his other Sai and lashing out._

_The ninja dodged it but wasn't fast enough to avoid the first Sai._

_It dove into the warrior's shoulder and he screamed in shock._

_Raph stumbled back as the ninja pulled away, cradling his injured shoulder. _

_The ninja seemed to snarl before launching himself forward and just before he reached Raphael he shouted, "Code 8." _

_The explosion sent flames climbing the walls. _

"RAPH!" Mikey screamed, he slammed his fists into the ground and wept.

Helen exchanged a shocked and pain glance with her husband who pressed a hand against Mike's shoulder.

The screen sputtered and changed again.

Mikey slowly lifted his head, stomach twisting with dread.

_Don was turning toward the hall at the sound of a scream, the woman at his side and the infant boy both seemed to give the same hallway a startled explosion caused Don to drop, shielding his son._

_The flames leapt upward and around. The lair was ablaze in moments. Chunks of the brick and stone area cracked and fell._

_Don's voice could just barely be heard over the din. Screams from children were horribly clear._

_Shouts turned to coughing as smoke billowed._

The screen sputtered and went black as it's feed and camera were consumed.

Mike choked, sobbed and threw his head back before wailing his grief.

The TV sputtered as a new image flickered to life.

_Karai was sitting with two children beside her with a young woman standing guard._

_Her head turned and then she jumped forward to shield Karai._

_Her body jerked once before crumpling._

_As the others stood to scream Karai jerked and slumped ._

_The young girl grabbed the boy and dropped down._

_His screams hysterical._

_Saki walked out of the building, away from the commotion and left._

_Shots were still being fired._

"No," Mikey managed weakly, "this can't be happening…"

The screen changed again.

_It was April and Casey, with two children, a boy and a girl._

_Twins from the look of it._

_They were driving, the license plates read "California"._

_As they went through an intersection, a large truck shot through, slamming into them and sending the small car spinning._

Mikey's grief filled wails broke his friends hearts.

Helen had long since taken the girls out of the house and sat still her face shinning with tears for her friend as he grieved.

He'd just had to watch his whole family slaughtered after being away from them for sixteen years.

Nikko was sobbing softly, gripping Helen's shirt as she cried.

As far as the girl knew, her only remaining family was her father.

**A/N: Like I said before…happy ending. I promise. "sniffs weakly before bursting into tears".**

**BTW…sorry for the cliffy. "grins"**


	31. Chapter 30:Saikai Suru

**Chapter 30: Saikai Suru****(Reunite)**

Don woke to the sound of his son screaming, the pain hit him a second later. He groaned weakly, eyes fluttering.

His body sagged as he past out.

Then hands wrenched the debris around him away and dropped down to check his pulse.

There was a sob of relief before Don was rolled away gently, to reveal the toddler that was hysterical beneath Don's protective frame.

The infant was lifted and cradled against a chest, hushed and consoled before being handed off.

"Donnie?" Mikey whispered before gently shaking Don's limp body, "Donnie please wake up."

Don groaned, eyes fluttering weakly.

Mike grimaced when he got a good look at Don's injuries.

A chunk of shrapnel was buried into Don's upper left arm, burns coated most of Don's frame, gashes from debris etched a intricate pattern as well.

Mike grimaced as he spotted the head injury.

Don groaned again as Mike shook him gently.

"Wake up bro, you've had enough beauty sleep," Mike whispered nervously.

"M-Mikey?" Don managed to whimper softly.

Mike fought tears. They had arrived only a few hours ago, taking a red-eye flight to get there as fast as they could.

"Hey bro," he whispered.

Don gasped weakly as he moved his head.

"…hurts…" he managed, "…Kael….Ve…?"

Mike closed his eyes before glancing at Veronica's limp body, she had been the first one they had found when they had got there three hours ago…she was gone.

"Kael's ok…shook but not hurt," Mike whispered.

"Ve?" Don struggled weakly.

"I'm sorry Donnie," Mike whispered.

Don's choked, feeble sobs, broke Mike's heart.

"Donnie…I've got to find Raph ok?" Mike whispered.

"…'k…" he sobbed in reply.

"Helen's going to try and clean up the injuries that she can ok?" Mike whispered.

"…'k…" Don managed.

Mike stood up and shuttered at the sight of his home in ruins. He quickly moved toward where Raph had been in the video.

Jake shouting caught his attention.

"Mikey! Mikey I found the two boys!" Jake called.

Mike shot that direction, scrambled through the rubble, and dropped down to where Jake was trying coax two boys out of the rubble.

"STAY BACK!" a boy shouted causing Jake to jerk back as the boy lashed out.

Mike pushed Jake away and let himself be seen a hush fell over the hidden boys.

"Michael? Gabriel?" Mike coaxed gently, "Its ok…I'm your uncle."

The boys moved forward slowly.

"Its ok," Mikey coaxed.

As they came out Mike let the two boys cry against him.

"Shhhh," Mike choked softly, "shhh its ok."

"Where's daddy?" Gabriel sobbed.

Mikey suppressed a shutter at the thought of the bomb going off with Raph so close to it.

Would there even be a brother left?

"I have to go get him ok?" Mikey whispered, "I want you to go with my friend Jake ok?"

"'K," Michael mumbled, pulling his younger brother to him and hugging him.

"Its ok Gabe, I'll take care of you 'til dad gets here," Michael whispered.

Mike closed his eyes.

This boy thought Raph was his father. But "Michael" as the Shredder had said was really Leo's son.

Did Raph know this?

Did…Don?

He made choice there, he wouldn't bring it up unless they did.

Mike quickly got to his feet and moved toward the area where Raph had been as Jake guided the two boys to Helen and the girls.

Mike moved slowly into the groaning area where he had last viewed his elder brother.

He knelt among the rubble and squeezed between the beams and rock that hid Raphael from him.

"Raph?" Mike whispered softly, hoping somehow, by some miracle, that Raph had survived.

A low groan of pain met his ears.

"Raph?" Mike gasped hopefully.

Another groan, deeper this time.

Mike moved forward and grimaced as he spotted the sprawled frame of his elder brother.

"Raph?" Mike coaxed as he pulled some of the rock off and found the bloody and bruised body underneath.

"Hey enough with the beauty sleep…wake up grouchy," Mike hissed, praying that Raph wasn't hurt any worse.

A grunt and a half strangled whimper was the only response.

"…hurts…" came the soft whimper, "…breathe…hurts…."

"Easy bro," Mike coaxed, "I'm going to get you out of here."

Mike quickly worked on moving the rock away, to reveal the cracked plastron and carapace of his elder brother.

There was a lot of blood.

Mike pulled his mask off and tied a tourniquet around Raph thigh when he spotted the gushing wound there.

He pulled what was left of Raph's mask off and used it in the same fashion for Raph's arm.

"Don?" came a whimper, "….my…boys…"

"Shhh…they're ok," Mike whispered comfortingly, leaning down to wrap an arm around Raph's head.

"…Mikey…?" it was a fragile whisper, hope rang through it so strongly that Mike nearly broke into sobs at the sound of it.

"Yeah bro its me," Mike whispered.

"…ya'…came…back…knew…ya…would…" Raph managed weakly.

He gave a shudder and grew still.

"Raphie?" Mikey whispered weakly, checking his brother's pulse, "RAPH!"

~O~

The heartbroken scream made Jake bow his head and pull the two boys close.

He was torn away by the sight of Mike as he came shooting out of the area, toward another area of the lair.

An area littered with medical supplies.

As Mike went charging past again he heard.

"No you don't…"

~O~

Leo stirred on the bed where he had been placed.

His guard had found him and brought him and his children here. A safe house.

He'd been unconscious for nearly three days.

His children were in a separate room, shook but not hurt.

Leo turned his head and gasped weakly as pain sheared across the left side of his face.

His hand moved upward and found the bandages.

Tears streamed down his cheeks before he struggled to sit up.

"Lay down bro," a gentle voice coaxed.

"Mikey?" Leo managed.

Mike sat down and wrapped arms around his brother before pulling te shaking figure into a hug.

"Its ok," Mike coaxed.

"You came back," Leo sobbed, "you came back."

Mike squeezed his eyes shut as tears started.

Everyone of his brothers had sobbed that to him.

~O~

Mike walked into the other part of the safe house where Raph was resting and shivered at the sight of the strong rebel so still.

He was alive, abet, barely.

Mike turned and slipped out, pausing to smile at the sight of Raph's "boys" curled tightly against him.

~O~

Mike slipped into the last room to find Don sound asleep, cradling Kael in his remaining arm.

The boy pulled close against his father's chest.

Mike shuddered at the sight of Don's missing arm.

The shrapnel had tore the muscle and tendons so severely the only option had been to amputate.

The bone had started to splinter from the weight of the debris as well.

There had been no other option.

"I'm back my brothers…I'm so sorry," Mike whispered as he sagged against the door frame and sank to the ground, sobbing softly.

"I'm so sorry," he wept.

**A/N: So….so….so sorry I took so long to update. I got working on my Youtube tributes to the Guys and lost track of time. **

**Leo's is done and on you tube. Go to my profile for the link.**

**Raph's **_**was**_** done…they took the sound out… "snarls" so I have to find another song….or demand that I want to use it. I might just put it up without the song and those that have it can listen to it seperate... the song was "Monster" by Skillet.**

**Don and Mike still need songs…I have no idea what to use so I'm open to suggestions.**

**Please review and go comment on my Leo Tribute.**

**Its really good! **


	32. Chapter 31: Teiko

**Chapter 31: Teiko (Resistance)**

Mikey glanced up as Michael stepped into the room.

"Hey Michael," Mikey greeted softly.

"He talked about you all the time," Michael whispered, "I'm named after you…and the angel…he said it fit me…I was a blessing he didn't deserve…"

Mikey stood up and walked over to the boy.

He knew the truth about the boy's linage and Raph obviously didn't.

"It does fit," Mikey whispered.

"I get weird looks from Uncle Don sometimes…he'll look at Uncle Leo and then me…do you know why?" Michael whispered.

"No, probably just because you resemble your uncle a bit. But Leo and Raph don't look to much different from each," Mikey replied softly, lying through his teeth.

Michael glanced down the hall and sighed.

"Gabe misses mom," he mumbled before walking away.

"Thanks…for not telling him," Leo whispered.

Mikey jumped.

"How'd you figure out I knew?" Mikey whispered.

"While I was lying there in that chamber…I saw the TV go on, showing me everything that happened to all of you and I realized you saw the whole thing….since you were the one that brought all of us together….Raph…he can't ever know and neither can Michael…" Leo replied, turning his head so that the undamaged side of his face turned toward Mikey, "Please Mike…don't make me kill my own son…don't make me commit Seppuku…"

"I won't tell anyone," Mikey whispered.

Leo seemed to relax, sagging against the wall.

"As long as you tell Raph eventually…he deserves to know…and is Gabriel his?" Mikey said firmly.

Leo seemed to tremble but nodded and then nodded again.

"When are you going to tell him?" Mikey whispered.

Leo shrugged before walking away.

Mikey blinked, struggling to work out Leo's mood.

"I knew…I just never said anything," Don's voice broke the silence.

Mikey literally jumped before whipping around.

"Why not?" Mikey managed weakly, "why didn't you say something?"

"…and then watch Leo kill Michael, Negai, and himself? I couldn't do that…it would've be horrible…plus….Gabe never would've been born," Don mumbled, his good hand moving to his limbless side and then flinching when he remembered, "I just chose to ignore it."

"Oh," Mikey managed.

"Karai would've forced Leo to do it if she had known…to kill…" Don shook his head sadly, "he still loved her….and I think she still cared about him, but in the end I think she loved Raph."

Mikey nodded sadly.

"He just…covered it up then…he never told Raph?" Mikey whispered.

"Told me what?" Raph asked softly as he walked in.

His injuries were healing nicely and although he was being as stubborn as ever with the whole "not resting" gig.

"You shouldn't be up and moving around yet," Mikey grumbled.

"Don't change the subject…what hasn't Leo told me?" Raph demanded.

Don flinched.

"Its not are place to say Raph," Mikey replied.

Raph scowled before turning heel and heading down the hallway.

~O~

"Leo," Raph growled.

Leo tensed, body trembling in panic. His psych waging war.

_Mikey told him_

_he promised he wouldn't_

_Of course he was lying…you have no honor remember? You disgraced your family._

…_.he promised…Mikey wouldn't do that to me…_

_Kill yourself…face your dishonor…before he kills you!_

…_no…please….just stop…please just go away…_

Raph fumbled forward and whipped Leo around cupping his whimpering elder brother's face, careful to avoid the left side where he was missing an eye.

"Leo?" Raph whispered, "Leo what's wrong? What hurts? Bro?"

Leo continued to tremble, his mind in turmoil.

"Leo? Leo!" Raph begged, "DONNIE! Something's wrong!"

He put his hand son Leo's shoulders and gave him a slight shake.

"Leo? Leo come on bro snap out of it," Raph begged.

Leo continued trembling, he jerked away and stumbled back, huddling down and covering his ears.

Don and Mike came rushing in.

"What happened?" Don demanded, "Raph?"

"He…I walked in and he mutterin' to 'imself…he won't snap out of it…" Raph managed.

Don looked toward his brother and watched in shock as his normally collected brother muttered and twitched like he'd lost his mind.

"Did you fight?" Mikey demanded.

"Fight? I walked in and he was like this!" Raph snapped, "why would we fight?"

"No reason," Mikey muttered before slowly approaching Leo and kneeling down.

"Leo?" Mikey coaxed, "Don he's out of it…"

"Mom always said he'd snap eventually," Aki whispered.

The guys turned to see Leo's eldest looking at her father sadly.

"He had too many secrets, she said," Aki whispered before walking forward and pulling her father into a hug.

"Typical Karai…tearin' him down," Raph muttered.

"Karai might be my mother by birth Raphael but I knew Negai as my mother. Since my father can't…I'll tell you the truth. You were forced to marry Negai because my father had an affair with her…Michael is my half-brother. My father chose to live with dishonor rather than kill his child and the woman he loved, my father chose to sacrifice his honor to protect them. He might've lived because of it but he hovered between madness and sanity ever since," Aki snapped, a tear rolling down her cheek, "Karai never spoke to him…never allowed him within her chambers after I was conceived…my father lived _alone_…with me…until Negai became a part of our lives and I saw my father for the first time…the father _you _told me about."

Raph took a shocked step back before taking a half strangled breath.

"Oh Leo…why didn't you just tell me?" Raph managed.

They all gave him a startled glance it wasn't the reaction they had expected, quite the opposite.

Raph dropped down and wrapped Leo in arm, pulling him close, tucking his trembling brother's head under his chin.

"Oh bro…oh bro I'm so sorry…I'm so sorry," Raph cradled his brother and fought tears.

"He…didn't want Michael to know," Mikey whispered.

"I won't tell 'im," Raph managed.

Leo suddenly tensed before running a hand along Raph's arm.

"How can you not hate me?" it came out a wine, pained and breathless.

"You loved her…you were trying to protect them. How could I hate you for that? Leo I practically stole them from you," Raph replied.

Leo sobbed and clung tightly.

Don reached over and pressed his hand against Leo's carapace and Mikey followed suit.

They stayed like that for a few hours, Aki slipping out to give them time alone.

In the end Leo seemed more stable than he'd been in years.

More…himself.

~O~

It was three months later when they watched the US government be overturned, the world's governments fall and the Shredder enact horrors.

It was three months later that Don whispered in horror "It happened".

It was three months later that the resistance formed.

Three months later that April turned up alive.

But it wouldn't be until another ten years before they took him down.

**A/N: MUHAHAHAHA "cough". Almost done everyone! Three chapters left!**

**Remember…happy ending… : )**


	33. Chapter 32:Saigo no Teiko

**Chapter 32: Saigo no Teiko (Last Stand)**

_~Reminder…it's been ten more years~_

He shot out from under his hiding place, eyes flicking around as the others followed him.

Refuges from the Foot slave camps.

Golden-brown eyes flicked back and forth searching for the amber-brown of his younger half-brother.

They'd been told the whole truth after Gabriel had found out about it.

They accepted it, though Michael was far from truly forgiving his birth father for not telling him sooner.

There was a flicker in the bushes and then another.

Then two short whistles like a bird song flitted through the air.

Michael responded in kind before darting forward, waving the refuges after him.

Gabriel resembled his father while Michael took after his, but they still shared the same features from their mother.

"Everything good?" Michael whispered.

"So far…Kael's scouting ahead with Gako and Nikko and Aki are waiting at the next pick up station," Gabriel whispered.

Michael nodded.

He turned.

"Ok everyone follow Gabe and be silent," he whispered.

Gabe waved them after him and shot away the refuges following his darker frame carefully.

~Later that night~

"Alright everyone accounted for?" Leo called softly.

"Roll call," Raph ordered as he stepped up beside his brother.

"Aki."

"Nikko"

"Gako"

"Michael"

"Gabriel"

"Kael"

"Mikey"

"Don"

"April"

"Angel"

"Good we're all here," Leo sighed softly.

"Refugees all at the next camp boys?" Raph asked.

"Delivered safely," Gabriel said gently.

"No one followed us either," Michael added.

The two were as much of a team as their fathers were…but not without their bouts of bickering…or brawls for that matter.

"Good go get cleaned up kids…dinner's just about done," Raph sighed.

"Any possibility its pizza?" Mikey teased as he brushed past his elder bothers.

"Get goin' knuckle-head," Raph chuckled.

When Mikey had returned, the secrets Leo had long kept locked away were revealed.

His insecurities, his fears, everything.

Despite his fears…he had been accepted back into the family, held close and allowed to heal, to grieve.

Then the team had reformed.

April pushed some of her auburn hair back, now starting to grey some, before clearing her throat to get Leo's attention.

"Rebel Leader," Leo teased gently as he turned so that his good eye was on her.

April snorted, causing Raph to chuckle softly.

"You are our Leader Leo," April chuckled, "anyway…Don thinks he's cracked the security into the base…we can hit when you think we're ready."

Leo nodded.

"I'll hold a meeting after everyone else is asleep tonight. We'll talk it over…for now get something to eat and take a nap. Raph is sitting watch first since he already ate; after the kids crash we'll talk," Leo replied firmly.

April nodded as Raph and Leo started talking softly.

~O~

April stirred as Mikey gently shook her awake.

Like his brothers he had his own scars, wounds that showed clearly on his frame, his blue eyes had dulled some, becoming more…serious.

"Come on Leo called a meeting for us adults," Mikey whispered.

April nodded and sat up slowly before getting up and following him through the pile of sleeping children.

Raph greeted her with a soft grunt as she entered the small area.

Don nodded and Leo turned his head to see her.

After everything had been explained there was silence for a few seconds.

"We going to take him out now or what?" Raph asked finally.

"It won't be easy," Don sighed rubbing his head with his hand, "but…if we strike fast…take him by surprise…we should be able to take him out finally."

"Then let's do it," Leo murmured, "let's end this…"

April nodded.

"What about the kids? Should they be allowed to fight him?" Mikey asked softly.

Leo shook his head.

"The eldest two maybe but the others should continue moving refugees…it'll prevent Shredder from suspecting anything as long as refugees keep vanishing," Leo said firmly.

"Good point," Don commented, "by keeping his eyes off of us personally we will have a greater chance of posing a real surprise to him…the kids will be in danger though…"

"When haven't they though Don?" Raph sighed, "as soon as he figured out we survived they were in danger…"

Don nodded.

"When?" Leo whispered.

"Tomorrow night," Don and April said together, "before the security changes again."

"Tomorrow night," Leo agreed.

~O~

Leo stood in the shadows of the Shredder's palace.

They had left all of the kids at the base, leaving Nikko and Aki in charge.

There had been uproar, but acceptance.

They had each said their goodbyes, secretly hoping that it wouldn't be the last time.

Now they were within the palace they had been trying to break into for ten years.

Raph was moving slowly along the wall, Don and Mikey were waiting patiently for Leo to give the signal.

Leo stepped out into the center of the hall and stared defiantly at the gigantic screens that blocked the Shredder from view.

It only took a few moments before the screens opened and he stepped out, a dangerous maniacal laugh rippled through the air.

"So…ten years of planning and you chose to face me alone?" Shredder laughed, "I could destroy you before you could take a breath."

Leo grinned, it was a smug smile.

"You always did claim victory before you had it," Leo chuckled.

Raph shot forward dragging the electrical line with Mikey on the opposite side following suit.

"WHAT?" he roared as Don keyed out the code once Mikey and Raph darted out of range.

"It ends tonight Shredder," Leo growled before leaping forward, blades unsheathing as he landed and sliced into the Utrom's body.

He kicked back as Raph flung a Sai.

A scream tore through the room as the electrical lines woke and Shredder's armor exploded.

Shredder was thrown clear, burns torturing his frame before Mikey and Don took their blows.

Leo grabbed the Utrom and flung him into the flames.

Don turned and smiled, closing his eyes and sighing as the flames reached higher, the Shredder's screams cutting off.

"Its over," Leo murmured.

"He'll be back," Mikey whispered, "he always comes back."

"And we'll take him down again Mikey…we'll take him down again," Leo said softly, "for now…let the world heal."

**A/N: Yes I know I suck, that fight scene was pathetic… "groans". Anyway…one more chapter. "sniffs"**


	34. Epilogue: Supurattā Satsujin Jiken

**Epilogue: Supurattā Satsujin Jiken (Picking Up the Pieces)**

The sun rose anew over Foot marked buildings and for the first time in ten years humans were allowed to stop and watch it come up.

For the first time in ten years children played freely as the Hamato family emerged from their base to watch the four brothers, the original team, return home.

Then as one the Rebels turned and watched the sun rise.

A new day.

A new chance.

Now all that was left was to pick up the pieces.

To rebuild and rework the world.

To move on but never forget.

**A/N: Well… "sniffs" its over folks.**

**Be sure to keep an eye out for my other stories and thanks for reviewing!**


End file.
